


Healing

by QueenBNYC



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBNYC/pseuds/QueenBNYC
Summary: Bea gets rescued by strangers, by friends, and maybe even by love.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 288
Kudos: 175





	1. Make It Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't written in awhile but binging Wentworth during quarantine inspired me a bit so let's give it a go. I hope you enjoy this beginning and review with any comments or ideas for what you'd like. Hoping format comes out okay, if not I will fix it ASAP. Wishing everyone good health.

Kaz rolled her eyes with a smile as Allie leaned forward and switched the car radio to a rap station.

"What? It's good!"

"Dolly Parton is good. This is... this is..."

"It's Nicki Minaj!"

"Whatever you say, bubba."

Allie laughed before they heard it. A woman. Screaming.

"Please! Please! Harry! I'm sorry! Oof!"

Kaz could hear the punch land and instinctively pulled into the dark car park where the primal sounds were coming from.

"There!"

Allie pointed at a man gripping a woman by her curly red hair, raining blows down upon her.

"Fuck, he's gonna kill her, Kaz!"

"Stay here, Allie. I mean it."

Before the young blonde could even protest, Kaz's driver's side door was open, her eyes hard, her mouth set into a grim line.

Allie's hands covered her mouth as she watched Kaz stealthily approach before forcefully kicking the man's knee from behind, knocking him to the ground. She kicked him in the crotch, which earned her some special swear words from the drunk man. Kaz was vigilant about her self-defense training and it came in handy as she got in several good punches before he went still.

Her attentions turned to the redhead, who was curled on the ground in the fetal position and groaning. Bea lifted her head slightly, taking in the sight of the blonde woman who had just kicked Harry's ass. She heard footsteps running towards them and whimpered.

"Allie. I. Told. You. To. Stay."

"I'm not a fucking dog, Kaz. Christ, is he dead?"

Kaz leaned down and placed two fingers to Harry's neck.

"Unfortunately, no. We had better get out of here." She knelt by the redhead.

"Come on, love, let's get you up. You need hospital."

Bea went pale.

"No! No! No hospital! He'll find me there and he'll kill me," Bea panicked, shaking on the ground.

"He nearly did that already by the looks of things."

"I can't. I can't. I can't."

Allie gave Kaz a pleading look. She adored the older woman and her protective streak but her attitude was not helping here. The young blonde knelt near Bea.

"Okay. It's okay. No hospital. We're going to help you up now, right? Kaz, take her other side. Gently as we can. Ready? One. Two. Three."

The blondes hoisted Bea up, supporting her between them. Allie winced at the sounds of pain the redhead made as they mostly carried her to the car.

"In the back with her, Allie."

"Yeah."

Allie slid in first and then held her arms open for Kaz to ease Bea inside the vehicle.

As Kaz got the car in motion, Allie looked down at Bea, who had ended up leaning against her chest.

"Rubbish night, ay?"

"Rubbish marriage," Bea muttered as she looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Allie smiled down at her, trying not to look concerned, focusing on the intense golden brown eyes locked on hers.

"So what's your name, beauty?"

"It's Bea. Bea Smith."

"So I was right! Bea-uty!"

Bea snorted a laugh and then grimaced.

"Ow."

"Sorry," Allie winced.

"I don't know which was more painful there, my ribs or your pun."

Allie grinned.

"She's feisty, ay Kaz? By the way, that ninja is Kaz and I'm Allie."

"Allie," Bea repeated almost inaudibly.

Kaz eyed them in the rear view mirror.

"Hospital" she mouthed to Allie, who shook her head firmly.

Kaz sighed.

"Don't reckon it's a good idea you going home tonight. Is there somewhere in particular..."

"Franky," Bea managed, giving her rescuers the brunette's address.

"She's going to freak the fuck out," Bea whispered, clutching her midsection.

She suddenly realized how heavily she was leaning on the blonde. On Allie. She was exhausted and felt unable to move so she simply gave into it. She could hear the blonde's heartbeat and anchored herself to it, using it to calm herself as the car rolled along through the darkness.

"It'll be okay, Bea-uty. We can stay and help explain things if you want."

At that, Kaz went wide-eyed but said nothing.

—

"Oi! Calm your tits, I'm fuckin' coming!"

Kaz stopped her firm knocking on the door as the voice headed towards them. A tatted up brunette in a tank top and trackies opened the door, her mouth hanging open at the sight in front of her.

"Red! The fuck?! Again?! That piece of shit!"

"Can we get her inside, please?"

Allie cut Franky off with an icy look.

Franky's gaze shifted to the sexy young blonde holding up Red's left side. Speaking of sexy blondes, under the circumstances, she was especially grateful for the one she lived with.

"'Course, get in here. Christ. BRIDGETTTT!"

Bea winced and touched her head at the volume. Kaz and Allie moved her inside and the three of them half-sat and half-fell onto the couch.

"What is it, baby?"

Bridget walked into the room with a glass of red wine in her hand, stopping short at the sight in front of her.

"Bea. Oh, Bea. What happened? We need to go to-"

"She won't go to hospital, you know that. And it's not a ' _what_ ' that happened, it's a ' _who_ ' and I'm going to fucking rip his throat out," Franky snarled.

Bridget placed a hand on Franky's back.

"Okay. Enough. Take some deep breaths for me, baby. I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," the petite blonde extended her hand towards Kaz and then Allie.

Introductions made, Bridget gulped her wine in one swallow as Kaz filled them in on what they had come across in the car park.

Franky was pacing furiously, mumbling to herself.

"You sure he isn't dead?"

She directed her intensity at Kaz, who merely shrugged casually.

"He was alive when we left but I did hit him pretty hard. Maybe he'll have a brain bleed and the world will be better off."

"Okay. I might just like you," Franky said as she pointed at her with her index finger, earning a genuine smile from Kaz.

Allie had remained intently focused on Bea, wrapping her in a throw blanket and gently playing with the ends of her hair to soothe her as tears silently streamed down the injured woman's cheeks.

"Perhaps we could get back to focusing on Bea here? She's shaking and clearly in pain."

Franky's hands balled into fists.

"No," Bridget warned her sternly before walking over to kneel in front of Bea.

"Bea. It's important that I at least check your injuries. Would that be okay with you?"

Allie nodded almost imperceptibly at Bridget's request for consent. It made her like the doctor already.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm so sorry. I hate bringing this here."

"You have not one thing to be sorry for, darling. Franky, will you help me get her to the bathroom so I can take a look, please?"

"Yeah. Come on, Red, let the doc take a look."

Bea nodded but suddenly whispered something in Allie's ear before she abruptly tried to push herself up off the couch, grunting in pain.

"Jesus, Red. Don't do that. I'll carry ya."

"Franky."

Bea was about to make a smart remark about her friend's petite size but stopped when she saw the tears threatening to fall from the brunette's eyes.

"Okay," she said softly, standing stiffly and lifting her arms to wrap them around Franky's neck for support.

Bridget helped the two of them awkwardly stagger to the bathroom.

—

"Well. So much for our movie night," Kaz remarked dryly once the blondes were left alone.

She got no response. The younger woman looked as if she was in a trance.

"Allie?"

"Oh. Sorry, Kaz. Yeh?"

"What did she say to you?"

Allie's eyes turned a light, watery blue and she just shook her head.

A few minutes later, Franky stalked back into the living room.

"How is she?" Allie asked anxiously.

"Fuck if I know, Gidge kicked me out because supposedly I was gettin' too aggro. She's checkin' her now."

—

Bea was sat on top of the toilet lid, Bridget kneeling in front of her, touching her face to feel for any fractures. Tears continued to run down Bea's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. I'll be as quick and gentle as possible, I promise."

"You're fine. I'm... I'm just... so fucking embarrassed."

Bridget paused, resting her arms on top of Bea's legs and looking her straight in the eyes, and not to check her pupils this time.

"I understand that you feel that way but you have nothing to be ashamed of. Absolutely nothing. I promise you. This is on him, not on you. Everyone has shit in their lives, Bea. You're strong and we are going to get through this, yeah?"

"Yeah," Bea cleared her throat.

"Yeah," she said more strongly.

"Okay, I'm going to continue now if that's alright with you."

Bea nodded and allowed Bridget to finish examining her face before checking the rest of her body, leaving her clothes on as much as possible, lifting her shirt to check her ribs and her back in turn before moving on to her limbs.

"Okay. I don't see any permanent damage but you likely have a mild concussion. I don't want you getting dizzy and falling so I'm going to help you move onto the floor now and I'll be right back to patch you up. Does that sound okay?"

Bea just nodded her aching head.

—

Bridget returned to the living room to find Franky still pacing and the blonde women quiet on the couch.

"Where's Red? You can fix her, right? She'll be okay? She's gotta... FUCK!"

Bridget calmly walked over and placed a hand on each of Franky's arms with light pressure and drew her into a tight hug, feeling her partner's body relax just slightly.

"We're getting there. This might take a bit. Listen. I need some supplies. If I make you a list can you run down to the corner shop?"

"'Course, whatever ya need, write it down. She's okay, though, yeah?"

Bridget nodded.

"She will be."

"I'm going to kill him this time. I mean it."

Bridget ignored the brunette's venomous comment and scrawled a list for her, shooing her out the door.

—

"What did you need?" Kaz asked, "I have some first aid things in my trunk."

"That would be great, actually. That list was more for Franky. She needs to be doing something. Bea is her best friend but they are both emotional right now. Giving Franky a way to help and a few minutes to cool off is good for both of them."

"And how do you know she won't drive off looking to bash the guy to death?"

Bridget pulled Franky's car keys out of her pocket with a wink.

"Ah. You're a smart cookie, then."

Bridget mock curtsied.

"I'm going to get back to her. Will you bring your kit in?"

Kaz nodded and made for the front door.

—

"You okay over there?" Bridget asked Allie, who was chewing her thumbnail nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just worried about her."

"Do you and Bea know each other?"

"No. I mean. No. We just found her. I'm sorry. Do you want us to go?"

"No, no, it's not that. You're fine."

"Thank you."

Allie could hear the gratitude in her own voice.

"I just want to see she's really okay."

Bridget tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment.

"I understand. Well we certainly appreciate you bringing her to us. If you need anything, the kitchen is just through there, help yourself. Will you send Kaz on back to us?"

"'Course. And thank you again. Bridget."

The petite doctor gave her a mildly curious look but nodded and returned to the bathroom.

—

"Is Mt. Franky still erupting out there?" Bea rasped.

"I sent her out to the store for some supplies we don't really need."

Bridget winked, coaxing a smile from the redhead.

"You're brilliant. She's lucky to have you. So am I, you know."

"Bea. Please. We adore you. I don't think we're the only ones, by the way."

"Hmmm?" Bea frowned.

"Ah. Forget I said that. Okay. So. Your injuries. I want to watch your left orbital socket and cheekbone over the next couple of days and make sure that swelling goes down. I suspect two broken ribs on your right side, although I don't see signs of internal bleeding, not that I have the bloody proper equipment. The concussion. Some surface lacerations. Maybe from his ring or watch. You have significant bruises all over. Many of them aren't fresh, Bea."

The women held silent eye contact and Bridget let it go for the moment.

"Still, I have to recommend again that you go to hospital and be checked properly."

"No. No hospital."

"Heya."

Both women looked up to see Kaz in the doorway with a first aid kit.

"You'll need those cuts disinfected then. It will hurt a bit, but I can do it," she said, tightening her long blonde ponytail.

"I can handle pain. Clearly, I must enjoy it."

Kaz just gave her a sad smile.

"He's already kicked the shit of you, Bea, how about you stop doing it to yourself for tonight, okay?"

Bea nodded, almost unable to bear the compassion Kaz directed at her.

Kaz approached slowly, opening the kit and taking out gloves and sterile bandages and a strong disinfectant. She handed Bridget tape for Bea's ribs and activated some instant ice packs and the women went to work in tandem.

—

Bea was resting on the couch by the time Franky returned. Allie was making tea in the kitchen while Kaz and Bridget cleaned up the improvised medical unit in the bathroom.

"Hey, Red. You awake?"

"Yeah, Franks. Just please don't yell at me right now, my head is killing me."

Franky sat her shopping bags down and got on her knees in front of Bea's prone position on the couch.

"I'm really sorry. That was shit. I just... you know I love ya. You're my family. I was worried and I lost it."

"An apology from Franky Doyle? I never thought I'd see the day," Bea teased gently.

"Yeah, yeah."

The brunette rolled her eyes before she began dumping stuff on Bea's lap.

"I got everything Gidge said. Some bandages and paracetamol and ginger ale and oyster crackers and Gatorade and... wait. We already had most of this shit. Oi. I been had, eh?" Franky huffed out.

"Anyway. I didn't know what else ya might want. I got ya some magazines and some chocolate and some..."

Bea covered Franky's hand with her own, stilling the brunette.

"I love you, too, Franks."

Franky just shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face briskly.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go let Gidge know I figured her out," Franky winked.

—

Allie brought a cup of tea over to Bea, standing in front of her uncertainly. Bea patted the couch and the blonde smiled and sat alongside the redhead's legs.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've had worse."

Allie’s eyes filled with compassion.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said simply.

"Allie-"

"Bea-"

They laughed softly at the unison.

"I really appreciate what you and Kaz did for me tonight. You might just have saved my life. And, um, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I know that was totally weird and-"

"No thanks necessary, Bea-uty. And, umm, I was kind of hoping you meant it."

Allie delighted in the shy smile the redhead gave her.

"I don't think Franky likes me very much, though."

"Pshh. It's not you, Allie. She's not herself. Typically she'd have hit on you three seconds after she opened the door."

Allie's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought she and Bridget..."

"Oh they are. Franky is the biggest flirt in the world but she's head over heels for that woman. Best thing to ever happen to her."

"Bridget does seem lovely."

"She is. Don't know what she's doing hanging with our lot. Allie, would you get her for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I need a minute with Kaz anyway."

The blonde smiled and took Bea's hand for a moment, rubbing the space between her fingers and her thumb softly before the moment turned fragile.

"Right. I'll see you in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere," Allie joked.

"As if I could," Bea smiled to herself as she watched the blonde bounce out of the room.

—

Bridget ran her fingers through her hair as she walked down the hall. She had found her conversation with Kaz illuminating. The woman was interesting to say the least. She entered the lounge and made sure to smile reassuringly at Bea.

"Allie said you asked for me. Are you alright? Well, considering everything?"

"I am. Thanks to you and Franky. And Kaz. And Allie. Um... Bridget?"

The doctor heard the hesitation in the injured woman's voice.

"What do you need, Bea? Go on, it's okay."

"A favor. Well, another favor."

—

Allie had taken Bridget's place, helping Kaz tidy and pack her kit back up, nervously chatting to her.

"Allie. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Hey ladies. Where's Bridget?" Franky popped her head around the corner of the bathroom door.

"She went to speak to Bea."

"Ah. Listen. I didn't get to say it before. Thank you for saving our girl tonight. Really."

"It was nothing," Kaz said.

"Nah," Franky shook her head solemnly, "It wasn't even close to nothing. Listen, I'll be right back. Can you put your numbers in here? We owe you a drink at least."

Franky handed over her mobile and exited, not catching the look Kaz had fixed Allie with.

—

"Red? Where's my girl? Thought she was checkin' on ya."

"She just ran upstairs for a minute, Franks. I'm okay. You can stop worrying."

"Me? Worry? As if," Franky tossed over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs to the master bedroom.

—

Bridget was sitting on the edge of their bed, her expression miles away.

"Gidge? You okay, babe? It's been some night, hey?"

Bridget nodded as Franky kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just gonna grab Red some pajamas."

"Make it two," Bridget said.

"Two what?" Franky asked as she dug through a drawer where she knew she had some of Bea's things.

"Two sets of pajamas. Allie is going to stay as well."

Franky whirled around at that.

"The fuck?"

"Bea asked me, baby. And I think we should give her whatever she needs right now."

"And she needs some blonde chick she's known for two hours to stay here?" Franky asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

"I know. It does sound odd. But yes. I think that's exactly what she needs."


	2. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m glad some of you like this so far. It’s moving slowly, I know, but I’ll do my best to take it somewhere fun and add some more action and characters, if you like. 
> 
> I can’t decide if I should stick with dialogue and actions or write more from inside the characters’ heads (their thoughts and feelings). If you have a preference, let me know.

Ch 2: Safety

—

“Oi! Are the pair of you decent in there?”

“Come in, Franky.”

Bea rolled her eyes at Allie in an apology, letting them linger on the blonde’s full lips, which immediately quirked into a smile.

Franky didn’t miss the look between them. 

“I brought you some tees and sweats but maybe you two would rather borrow some lingerie?”

“I think these will be fine but thanks for the offer,” Ally said, all of them aware of the blush coloring Bea’s cheeks. 

“I gave blondie some of your stuff, Red, since she’s a glamazon and all. You okay there?” Franky grinned and handed over two water bottles.

“I’m good, Franky. Really.”

Franky felt a pang of guilt as Bea raised her head and her blackening eye and swollen cheekbone caught the light. 

“Alright. Well. Follow the doc’s orders, okay? I don’t need to be in deep shit with Gidge.”

Franky turned to Allie.

“You come get us if you need anything or if she seems off, yeah? Well, more off.”

Bea just rolled her eyes again and Allie smiled at their antics. 

“I promise I will. Please tell Bridget thank you as well.”

Franky nodded and then winked at Bea. 

“Okay. Well. You know she is gonna want to check on you later so just leave a sock on the doorknob if you don’t want to be interrupted or—”

“Good night, Franky.”

—

“Bridget!” Franky stalked into their bedroom and peered into one of their closets. 

“Do we have a baby monitor?”

“Franky. Why would we have a baby monitor?”

“I don’t know! Maybe your brother left one here for his kids? I just want to know what they could possibly be talking about!”

“Bea and Allie? You are being ridiculous.”

“I’m ridiculous? Me? You’re the one who invited a total fucking stranger to stay in our home!”

“Are you worried she’s going to steal our TV?” Bridget asked calmly, mildly amused.

“No.”

“Are you feeling jealous?”

“Jealous?!”

Franky’s flashing eyes told Bridget that she had struck her mark. 

“Yes.”

“Why would I be jealous? I mean Red is hot and all but-“

“Franky. Stop this silliness, please. If Allie wasn’t here, who would be taking care of Bea right now?”

“I would. Like I always have.”

“Exactly. Is it possible you could be feeling hurt that someone else is taking care of her this time?”

“Hurt? Please,” Franky rolled her eyes, “If Bea wants to stay with a man who beats the shit out of her and have some stranger pick up the pieces instead of her best friend, those are her choices. Why should I care?”

“Oh, my darling girl. Come here.”

Franky sulked over and sat down half on Bridget’s lap. 

“Do you know how incredibly difficult it must be for Bea to come to you when she needs help?”

“She’s stubborn,” Franky nodded. 

Bridget smacked her lightly on the bum. 

“That makes two of you. Franky, this is so very hard for her. I know it seems simple to you. Make a choice. Leave Harry. You don’t understand why she hasn’t.”

“He’ll kill her one day, Bridget. You know that as well as I do.”

Bridget kissed away the tear that escaped Franky’s glittering eyes. 

“Oh, baby. We’ll talk about it tomorrow but you know we can’t make her decisions for her. In the meantime, she is here and she’s safe, Franky. And she _did_ come to you. She always will. I think you can make a little bit more room for her feelings though, ay? And room even for Allie, if things go that way.”

“It’s just so... weird! You know Red. Would you have predicted this? In a million years?”

“No,” Bridget smiled, “Then again, I could never have predicted you. Us. Life is so wonderfully unpredictable sometimes.”

  
—

Bea had swiftly changed into her sweatpants while Allie turned around and changed on the other side of the bed. She certainly didn’t _look_ but that didn’t mean she didn’t catch just a peek at the blonde’s long, sexy legs. 

Allie turned around, fully dressed and inhaling the comforting smell of fabric softener and Bea on the clothes she wore. She noticed Bea looking with dismay at her tee shirt and back again at the bloodied, dirt-stained button-down shirt she was wearing. 

“You okay?”

Bea bit her lip. 

“I can get this shirt off myself but I can’t really lift my left arm over my head to get the clean one on. I can ask Franky to-“

“I’ll help ya.”

Bea stared at the ground for a moment. She didn’t want to act so weird but she also really didn’t want Allie seeing all of the bruises on her. 

Allie sensed her discomfort and jumped in. 

“How about we do this, yeah?”

Allie came and stood in front of her, holding the tee shirt out as she might for a child to put their arms into. 

“I’ll close my eyes, promise. You can put your arms in when you are ready and I’ll help you get it up over your head. Slowly, okay?”

“Slowly,” Bea repeated in a rasp, undoing her first two buttons. 

Allie’s eyes went wide as the image of Bea unbuttoning her shirt did all kinds of things to her inside. She must have gotten distracted because soon the redhead raised her eyebrows and Allie shut her eyes tightly and tried to stand still, suddenly squirmy. 

She felt Bea slip an arm into one of the sleeves she held, followed by the other. Even though Allie couldn’t see the redhead, she knew she was wincing. 

“Ready?”

“Go ahead.”

Allie kept her eyes shut as she raised the shirt, along with Bea’s arms, and maneuvered it over her head. As she pulled it down, she felt Bea stumble slightly against her. 

The redhead had wobbled but was suddenly floating in an ocean of blue as Allie’s eyes flew open. Both women froze for a second, inches apart, heart rates up. 

“Uhhm thanks,” Bea whispered after a long moment.

Allie followed her gaze down and realized she was still holding on to the hem of Bea’s shirt, her fingers lightly resting against the warm skin of the redhead’s hips. She let go and took a small step back. 

“No problem. You need anything else?”

Allie was pained by the unhappy look that flashed across Bea’s face. 

“This is hard for you.”

Bea looked up questioningly. 

“I can hear your brain working in there. Just ask for what you need, Bea. I am honoured that you are letting me help you.”

“Honoured...” Bea whispered, shaking her head lightly. 

“Come on, now, out with it.”

“Okay then. Allie, could you please put my hair up off my face? Like in a loose top knot?”

Allie found the other woman’s hesitancy and vulnerability both fascinating and moving but simply nodded and smiled. 

“Can do. Turn around, Bea-uty.”

Bea turned and looked into the mirror that hung on the back of the door, looking at the gorgeous blonde behind her rather than at her own ugly injuries. 

Allie smiled again at the soft brown eyes in the mirror. She reached around and took Bea’s hand, her mouth moving close to the other woman’s ear as she leaned forward.

“I need this,” Allie whispered as she slipped a hair elastic from the smaller woman’s wrist, over her hand, and stepped back, sending a visible shiver through Bea that made them both smile. 

Bea laughed nervously while Allie’s expression turned from flirtatious to focused as she gathered Bea’s wild curls, being very cautious not to hurt her head. She finally secured a messy bun as Bea relaxed under her hands. 

Bea noticed the blonde peering inquisitively at her in the mirror, tucking a stray curl in for her. 

“What are you thinking right now?” Allie finally asked. 

“I am wondering if you are real or a maybe a hallucination from my concussion,” Bea laughed. 

“Are you saying I’m your fantasy woman, Bea?

Allie winked while Bea seemed dumbstruck, her mouth open slightly. 

“I assure you I am one hundred percent real. Now come on, let’s settle. You must be exhausted.”

Allie helped Bea gently ease back against the pillows and slid in beside her. 

“I’m not gay.”

Allie glanced over at the redhead’s sudden assertion. 

“I don’t care what you are,” she replied with equal conviction. 

Bea felt her whole body heat up. 

“Okay. I just didn’t want to... mislead you.”

“Did you think I would try to take advantage of you while you recuperate?”

Bea’s face burned. 

“Of course not. Anyway, are you and Kaz...”

“No! God, no. Kaz is like a big sister to me. Besides, suddenly redheads are more my type.”

Bea laughed and crinkled her nose as a wave of relief washed over her, surprising her. Allie was clearly pleased with herself. Bea quietly watched as the blonde’s expression changed from playful delight to curiosity. 

“Why did you ask me to stay? When you whispered to me before Bridget patched you up.”

Bea swallowed hard at the blonde’s question. 

“Because I was scared,” she answered honestly. 

“Of Harry?”

Allie’s voice was somber as she named the Boogeyman whose violence had caused them to meet. 

Bea laughed. 

“No. I mean, yes, always Harry. But not then, on the couch. Then, I was scared you would leave while I was in the bathroom getting put back together. I know that’s crazy. I mean, of course that would have been fine, you had no obligation and I was- I _am_ \- such a mess.”

“I was really glad you asked. I didn’t want to leave you,” Allie traded back. 

“No?” Bea asked bashfully. 

“No. I can’t explain it but ever since I saw your face, I haven’t wanted to look at anything else.”

Bea stopped herself from smiling. She felt oddly serious. 

“I don’t know what is going on here,” the redhead gestured between them with a finger, “I just know I’m really scared. And you... make me feel less scared.”

“You give great compliments, Bea Smith.”

“Sorry.”

“No. I meant it. You impress the hell out of me. 

And I was scared tonight, too,” Allie confessed, drawing Bea’s shy eyes back to her bright face. 

“You were?” Bea wondered. 

“Well, yeah! First, I was scared for Kaz when she went all Jessica Jones in the car park. And I was terrified for you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Does that mean I can’t care?”

Bea looked nearly incredulous at Allie’s sincerity. 

“I guess not. It’s just a surprise.”

“To me, too,” Ally matched her tone. 

Bea took a deep breath

“When we were in Kaz’s car before? I was hurting but I started listening to your heartbeat and I just felt truly safe for some reason. And I haven’t felt that way in a really, really long time. There’s just something about you, Allie Novak.”

Allie melted inside. 

“I know we’ve just met, but you are _always_ safe with me, Bea. I don’t know what this is either. I don’t think we need to know right now. I know this is where I want to be. There’s just something about you, too, Bea Smith.”  
  


—

Franky was restless as Bridget tried to fall asleep in her arms after she had been thoroughly reminded how much Frankie loved her body. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Franky said innocently.

“About Allie. Allie and Bea. Why it upsets you.”

“Who’s upset?” Franky shrugged, aiming for casual but falling short. 

“The woman who gave me blissful orgasms and is now keeping me awake tossing and turning?”

Franky sighed. 

“I just don’t get it, Gidge. Plus, she’s vulnerable at the moment and I don’t know if she’s thinking straight. Pun intended.”

Bridget gave up and rolled over, taking Frankie’s face in her hands. 

“Okay. Let’s start here. What would you have said if a kind, good-looking man rescued Bea tonight and she asked him to stay the night?”

“She’d never do that but I’d say she should root him. She could use a good... oh my god,” she covered her mouth with her hand.

Bridget nodded. 

“I’m a total dickhead. I’m a shit friend,” the brunette said miserably. 

“You’re a great friend, Franky. Bea wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

“But I’m not jealous like _that_ way. You know I only want you, Gidge. So why would a girl upset me and not a guy?!”

“It doesn’t have to be down to sexual jealousy. The idea of Bea being with a woman rather than a man may feel more threatening to some of the roles you play in her life. Like taking care of her right now.”

“Ugh, fine, I guess that makes sense. I hate it but I accept it. Why did I have to fall for such a genius?”

“You love my brain.”

“Nah, I love you because you’re a fox. The brain is a bonus.”

Franky pulled Bridget to her and kissed her hard. 

“Oh! Before I show you all the other things I love about you, should I go tell Bea to root blondie? You know, to be a good friend?”

“No,” Bridget laughed. 

“Do ya think they’re doing it now?”

“I don’t know.”

“You would if we had a baby monitor...” Frankie mumbled into the blonde’s ear, smiling as she watched her fall asleep. 

  
—

Bridget’s alarm went off after a few hours, much to Franky’s confusion. 

“Gidge. Gidge,” Franky shook her gently. 

“Mmm. Sleeping.”

“What’s that alarm for?”

“Check on the baby.”

“What? What baby?”

“Baby monitor. What?” Bridget sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

“Oh,” the blonde murmured, “I set an alarm to check on Bea.”

“I can go look in on her. Go back to sleep, babe.”

“You’re so sweet.”

  
—

Franky’s motives were other than pure. Excruciatingly curious, she pulled her shorts and tank top on, used her phone as a flashlight, and padded downstairs to the guest room. She tiptoed to and listened at the door eagerly, hearing only silence. She eased it open and peered in, feeling vaguely like a creeper since Allie was in there as well. 

The two women were sound asleep. Bea’s head was on Allie’s chest, just above her heart. Her bruised face looked otherwise calm and peaceful. The blonde had her arms wrapped protectively around the redhead, her chin resting on the top of Bea’s head. Bea seemed to be breathing normally and Franky didn’t have the heart to disturb them

_Gross_ , Franky thought. _That is nauseatingly adorable._

With a wicked grin, she snapped a quick photo with her phone before she quietly left the room. That might come in handy. 

She shut the door behind her and, as a last thought, took off one of her socks and hung it on the doorknob. 


	3. 3.1 - Reality I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this long kind of rambling chapter that I’ve broken into two parts, which will both be posted today. It’s mainly because of Franky and Bridget being in these parts of the story and trying to steal the show, apparently. I think it’s worth establishing and exploring the history and bond between them all (particularly Franky/Bea in part II) so I’m leaving this in. You all let me know what you think. I’ll get us back into action and lead us more into Ballie territory soon! I hope you don’t mind the diversion.

—

The next morning, Bridget laughed at the gleam in Franky’s eyes as the brunette passed her mobile over, cuddling closer to her on their bed. 

Bridget looked at the screen. 

“Oh, Franky. You didn’t.”

“I know, I know. But look at them!”

Bridget smiled at the blonde and the redhead sleeping in the photo. 

“They are adorable. You need to work on your Bea boundaries, though.”

“I don’t have any Bea boundaries,” Franky responded with a shrug. 

“Yes,” Bridget tapped the mobile screen, “That’s exactly my point, sweetheart.”

“I smell coffee. They’re up!” Franky said, sniffing the air. 

“Ooh coffee!” Bridget said, stretching as if that was all she was interested in but clearly keen. 

Franky laughed at her enthusiasm. 

“Ya want me to bring you some in bed? I don’t mind. If you wanna, you know, write a list of your amazing boundaries or something deep like that this morning.”

Bridget smiled wryly back at her girlfriend. 

“You think I don’t want to see what is going on down there? I’m a therapist, not a saint.”

“Come on, then, naughty girl,” Franky grinned and pulled her up.   
  
—

They could hear Allie’s playful voice on their way downstairs. 

“Bea. Smith. Sit. Down. The only reason I agreed to let you out of bed is you promised you would sit and let me cook.”

Franky threw her arm out to stop Bridget, putting a finger to her lips and standing behind a pillar in the lounge. Bridget shook her head in dissent but Franky nodded. 

“I’m sitting! I was just topping up my coffee. Are you threatening to take me back to bed already?”

Bea returned the grin Allie shot her. Her body was sore and aching this morning from Harry’s work but she felt deliciously alive as she sipped her coffee and flirted with the blonde. 

“It sounds to me like that’s what you want, Bea-uty.”

Franky pantomimed a frantic nod and flashed a thumbs up at Bridget, who covered her mouth to keep from laughing. 

“It might be,” Bea said softly. 

Allie just smirked at her. 

“As flattered as I am that you _might_ want me to take you to bed...,” Ally teased. 

“I didn’t mean-”

The blonde smiled and came to her rescue, as she always seemed to.

“Nice try. I’m not going to reward you for bad behavior. Plus, the least we can do is make breakfast for Bridget and Franky. 

At the sound of their names, Bridget cleared her throat and forcibly dragged Franky out from behind the pillar and into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Allie. That coffee smells fantastic. And how is my favorite patient?”

“I’m not even your favorite patient?” Franky opened her mouth in mock offense. 

“Sorry, baby,” Bridget kissed her on the shoulder and then smiled at Bea, who was perched on one of their breakfast stools at the counter. 

“Let’s see you, then.”

Bridget leaned close and gave Bea a quick check over, looking into her eyes to check her pupils and gently touching her other injuries to check for swelling and pain. Allie’s gaze remained intent on the pair of them, looking away only once Bridget pronounced Bea to be healing. 

—

Franky and Allie whipped up pancakes, working together efficiently and in good spirits. At one point they showcased rival dance moves while Bea and Bridget sat at the counter with their coffees and enjoyed the show. 

Allie loved the simple domesticity of the morning, all of them in their pajamas, her hand brushing against Bea’s while she passed her the syrup, catching the redhead staring at her over her plate. 

Bridget soaked up the happiness in her kitchen as she tried not to laugh at all of them. Bea was constantly blushing as Allie was casting frequent adoring glances at the redhead. Franky was fit to burst, enjoying a new audience, as always. 

Allie’s phone eventually disturbed the sunny late morning. She picked up the offending device and frowned at a text. 

“Everything okay?” Bea asked. 

“What? Oh, yeah. It’s just Kaz. She’s going to pick me up in like twenty minutes.”

“Oh,” Bea frowned at the intrusion of reality. 

“I’m just going to go change. I’ll be right back.”

Bea nodded but her face fell when Allie left the room. 

—

Allie stood uncertainly when her phone chimed again. 

“That’s Kaz. I’d better go.”

Bea just nodded, her arms wrapped around her body. Allie tilted her head curiously at her. The blonde was finding it even harder to leave than she had anticipated and wished she’d had a moment to speak to Bea alone again. 

Allie rarely felt uncomfortable in her own body but, right now, she felt clumsy and disjointed. 

She settled for giving Bea a quick hug and stepped back, the smell of Bea’s conditioner following her pleasantly. 

“You rest and get better. Your minders have my number, so I will find out if you’re not being good. Right, Franky?”

“Sure, Blondie. I’ll lag to you straight away if she gives us trouble.”

Allie smiled. Franky was growing on her. 

“Okay then. I’ll call you later, hey?”

Bea nodded but she felt her stomach sink as Allie made to leave. 

“Hey! Allie?”

She whirled around at Bea’s panicked voice, her blonde hair shining in the sunlit doorway. 

“Yeah?”

Bea found herself momentarily speechless again as those blue eyes fixed on her. 

“Oh. Right. Dinner! Dinner... tomorrow?”

Bea held her breath as Allie’s long legs carried her back across the room. 

The blonde stopped and put her palm on the uninjured side of Bea’s face. She ran her thumb over the redhead’s cheekbone, her grin widening when Bea shivered once, just as she had the night before.

“I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night, Bea,” Allie said, 

“Oh. Okay. Great.”

Allie was tempted to laugh but didn’t want Bea to take it the wrong way. She had already learned the redhead was sensitive. 

Allie just winked at her and turned back towards the door. Bea’s face tingled where Allie had touched her. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Bea. Bye again, you two. Thanks for everything.”

“Bye, Allie!” Bridget called as Franky ignored them completely, staring at Bea with a huge grin on her face. 

—

The door shut and Franky jumped in the air. 

“Holy fuck!! Welcome to the team, Red, ya big lezza! Gidge, go get her a uniform!”

Not even Franky’s teasing could wipe the smile from Bea’s face but she dipped her head shyly. 

“I like her,” she shrugged. 

“We’ve noticed,” Bridget teased. 

Bea buried her head in her hands. 

“Do you think she likes me, too? Oh God, I was so awkward.”

“Red. You blind? That girl is crazy into you. Like she might actually be a crazy serial killer, that’s how into you she is. It’s disturbing.”

“It is _not_ disturbing,” Bridget laughed. 

“I panicked and just shouted ‘dinner!’ at her like an idiot!”

“Dinner tomorrow!” Franky laughed and corrected. 

“I only added the ‘tomorrow’ to sound less desperate.”

“Oh? Desperate isn’t what you were aiming for then, Red?”

Bea cast a murderous glance at her. 

“If it makes ya feel better, Blondie looked just as stupid about you.”

“Not stupid,” Bridget corrected. “Excited. You both looked excited. It was quite cute.”

—

Allie got into the car and flashed a big grin at Kaz, who rolled her eyes. 

“How is she?”

“Bea? She’s amazing.”

“I meant her face.”

“Also amazing. Oh, right. She’s beaten up pretty bad but Bridget said she’s going to be fine. Bea asked me to thank you again.”

“I’m glad she’s okay.”

They sat in awkward silence for a minute. 

“Is there a problem, Kaz?”

“Allie. I don’t know why you’re doing this to yourself. She’s not going to leave her husband, bubba.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Did she tell you she would?”

“We didn’t discuss it,” Allie scoffed in frustration. “We just... She’s-”

“Dangerous,” Kaz interrupted. 

“No! I-“

“It’s a dangerous situation, Allie,” the older woman spoke over her protests. “You saw what he did to her. I don’t want you near it and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m having dinner with her tomorrow. And any other night she asks me.”

“This is crazy. Why are you getting involved with this woman?”

“Because, Kaz! ‘ _This_ _woman_ ’ is special. Because she has had a hard time and I recognize some of that. Because she is interesting and gorgeous and honest. Because she likes my pancakes. Because I don’t know, okay? I can’t explain it.”

“Wow. Okay, chill out. You’ve explained it, all right. Just be careful, okay? With your heart as well as the rest of you.”

“She would never hurt me. I don’t know her that well, I admit. But I know that. 

“Not on purpose,” Kaz sighed, pulling up to Allie’s apartment building.

“Kaz, just leave it.”

“I saw the way you looked at her. Seems like this could be a real heartbreaker, Allie. After everything you’ve been through... I’m just trying to protect you.“

“Maybe _I_ don’t always need protecting so much as _you_ need to protect me. Thanks for the ride,” Allie said, opening her door and stomping up the stairs that lead to her building. 

“Allie! Come on!”

She ignored Kaz, waving over her shoulder. 

She knew that the older woman was trying to look out for her, but she didn’t appreciate her killing the Bea buzz. 

Allie laughed at her own pun and her steps lightened as she let her thoughts return to the redhead. Bea was still such a mystery to her. Allie never knew what she might say or do next but she always wanted to find out. 

The blonde walked into her small one bedroom apartment. It wasn’t much but it was hers. She had earned everything in it herself and, coming from nothing, her little nest gave her immeasurable comfort.

Allie toed off her shoes and stretched out on her couch. She wondered if it was too soon to text, feeling both ridiculous and happy as she drifted off into a pleasant nap, wondering what Bea was doing right then. 


	4. 3.2 - Reality II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this long kind of rambling chapter that I’ve broken into two parts. It’s mainly because of Franky and Bridget being in these parts of the story and trying to steal the show, apparently. I think it’s worth establishing and exploring the history and bond between them all (particularly Franky/Bea in this second part) so I’m leaving this in. You all let me know what you think. I’ll get us back into action and lead us more into Ballie territory soon! I hope you don’t mind the diversion. 
> 
> Part II below (:

—

Bea had woken up from a nap and been restless ever since, even agreeing to play video games with Franky until they got overly competitive in MarioKart and started shoving at one another to try to push the other off course. Bea had yelped when Franky inadvertently elbowed her in the ribs and then Bridget had taken the game away. 

Bea had tried reading but that hadn’t worked to distract her and the afternoon clouds were making her pensive. 

“Franky, can we do this now?”

The brunette looked up to find Bea gesturing to the whiskey on the bar as she pulled out two glasses. 

“‘Course, Red,” Franky disentangled herself from her partner on the couch. 

“You two are going to drink whisky now? It’s 3pm and at least one of you has a head injury,” Bridget raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup,” Franky acknowledged. “It’s part of the ritual.”

“Ah,” Bridget said in comprehension and then shook her head. 

“Well. I’m going to take a bath. Take it easy with her, baby.”

Franky rolled her eyes good-naturedly and blew Bridget a kiss before the blonde headed upstairs. 

“Ice, Red?”

“For my drink or my face?”

“Both!”

Franky returned, dropping two cubes of ice into each glass and held up the two ice packs in her hands.

—

They went to the bathroom where Bridget had given Bea first aid last night and on too many other nights. Bea and Franky had spent so many important moments talking in bathrooms; at parties and bars and sorting out broken hearts and black eyes. 

Bea felt safe in bathrooms. Typically, no men were in there, which meant no Harry. Bathroom doors had locks and sometimes there were windows big enough to climb through and escape a drunk and raging husband banging down the door. 

They always did this in Franky’s bathroom. The after. Just the two of them. A ritual that Bridget had correctly pronounced “unhealthy” in the past, but it was what they had always done. 

They sat on the floor facing one another, legs folded criss-cross. They sipped the whisky for a few quiet moments.

“I’m sorry. About all of this. Again.” Bea offered. 

“Don’t,” Franky just shook her head and looked away. 

“Okay,” Bea whispered. 

They had stopped having this conversation after having it too many times, always leaving both of them frustrated. Bea knew that Franky didn’t understand her life, but she was still always there to help even when it was not easy for the brunette, like now. 

“You ready?” Franky asked cautiously. 

“Yeah. Let’s get this done.”

Bea sighed before she stood and slid her sweatpants down and stepped out of them. She attempted to remove her tee shirt and finally conceded and allowed Franky to help her with her sore arm, although she had enjoyed Allie’s help with dressing more. 

Franky inhaled sharply as Bea stood in front of the white wall in her black bra and underwear. It was bad. It was always bad. She’d _expected_ bad. But this...

“Shit, Bea...”

“Just take ‘em, Franky. Please.”

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and held up her mobile, quickly but thoroughly photographing Bea’s injuries to document them, as she always had. Her eyes welled as she took in the full kaleidoscope of bruises that purpled and greened and yellowed Bea’s skin. Bridget hadn’t told her... Some of these bruises were weeks old, some days old, and the ones from last night were making themselves known, blooming on top of the others. 

He’d been hitting her. A lot. It made Franky’s whole body tight with anger. 

Bea allowed Franky to help her back into her tee shirt and sat on the floor again. She poured them each another whiskey and began to scroll through the pictures Franky had taken. It was difficult to look at herself in this state and impossible to look away. Bea scrolled past the first in the series and got to Franky’s last photo taken. 

“Franky!!!”

“Oi, what did I do now?”

Bea flashed the screen in her face. Franky glimpsed the photo of Bea and Allie sleeping. 

“Oh, right...”

“You? Are a pervert.”

“Hello? I was checking to make sure you were alive! You’re welcome! It’s not _my_ fault you two were snuggled up like that. I had to take it.”

Bea’s cheeks flushed and, even as she shook her head disapprovingly at the brunette, she couldn’t stop her mouth from quirking up at the image. 

“A creeping, peeping pervert,” Bea insisted. 

Her gaze was stuck on the photo. They did look cosy. The sight of Allie holding her in her arms made Bea’s heart hitch for an instant. She quickly texted a copy to her own phone and deleted Franky’s before returning the mobile. 

“You seem different this time, Red.”

“Do I? I feel different.”

Franky watched her rub her hand over her cheek where Allie had touched her hours earlier, a dopey grin on her face. 

“Jesus. Wait until you actually fuck her. You’re gonna smile for days.”

“Franky!” Bea laughed. 

“Seriously, though. You do seem... lighter.”

“This is it, Franky. I’m done. I won’t ever let his hands touch me again.”

Franky nodded slowly. Bea had told her this after the first time she came to Franky about the abuse and they had both believed her until the next time. She had never repeated the words, until now. 

“Yeah?”

“I mean it. I’m ready. I want to talk to your lawyer friend on Monday. We’ll bring her the pictures. All of them.”

“Are you serious, Bea?”

Franky thought of the USB stick in her safe, with dozens of photos of Bea over the years, documenting every serious injury Harry had inflicted on her. 

“Deadly.”

“That’s bloody fantastic. You’ll stay here, then? You’re not going back?”

“Well, I’ll look for an apartment but yeah, for now, if you and Bridget don’t mind. I don’t want to go back to that house.”

“Fuck that house. Fuck Harry. Fuck yes, Red. Finally.”

Frankie hugged her tightly and gently at the same time. 

Franky pulled back from their hug and searched the redhead’s face. 

“I just have to ask. This decision won’t go away if Blondie goes away, will it?”

Bea snapped her head back, looking genuinely stung. 

“Is that how little you think of me? Ouch, Franky.”

“No!” Franky said, reaching for her, “that’s not what I was-”

Bea dodged back from Franky’s attempted hug, her hands up clearly signaling “ _Stop”_ to the brunette. 

“It’s fine. I deserved that. No, Franky. My decision won’t change even if I never see Allie again. I’m not leaving Harry because of Allie. Well, I am, but not in that sense. I’m leaving because of what she represents, what she showed me is possible for me. Just having her look at me the way she did made me realize that not everybody sees me as Harry does. It reminded me that what he says about me is not true. I’m not going to be defined by him anymore when there is hope- actual, blue-eyed, blonde-haired hope - that I could have something better. Should have someone better.”

Franky nodded and then swallowed hard. 

“And what do ya think I see when I look at you?”

Bea picked Franky’s mobile back up and flipped to a photo of her battered face. 

“How could you see anything other than this?”

Franky swiped angrily at the tears that came. 

“How could ya even _say_ that? We have been through everything. Everything. And you think that’s all I see? I see my kickass, slightly awkward but incredibly kind, funny, fierce best friend. The person who has been there for me when most people wouldn’t be. Weren’t. You’re my family, you dickhead. Nobody thinks better of you than me. I think you deserve everything! Blondie included, if that’s what you want. It fucking kills me to see you this way but that is not _all_ I see. No way.”

“Yeah?” Bea asked seriously, tears running down both of their faces. 

“Yeah, ‘Course, you weirdo.”

Bea laughed and wiped her own eyes before reaching over to wipe stray tears off of Franky’s face. 

Franky smiled at the gesture. Bea wasn’t big on physical touch. She had grown accustomed to Franky’s lack of respect for her personal space but didn’t often initiate touch. It was part of why Franky had been so shocked to see her cuddled up to Allie so quickly.

They finished their whiskeys, pouring another round. 

“Okay, now can we talk about _my_ problems?”

“Where should we start?” Bea smirked. 

“Fuck off, Red.”

”Go on. Tell me,” Bea waited patiently. 

“I think Bridget wants a baby.”

“Okay. Well. What makes you think that? Did she say she wants one?”

“Not exactly. So she was dreaming last night and talking about a baby. She told me about it when we woke up. But she blamed it on me because I brought up baby monitors and put the whole thing in her head but I don’t know...”

“Well, why did you bring up baby monitors?” Bea asked pointedly. 

“Oh, nah, that had nothin’ to do with babies, that was wishing I could snoop on you and Blondie.”

“What the _hell_?“

“Anyway, what do you think?”

Bea tapped her lip.

“Okay. Did she describe the baby from the dream?” 

Franky shot her a confused look.

“Yeah. She said it was a little boy who looked just like me. What does that mean?”

“Hmm. Was she all soft talking about it?”

“Maybe at that bit? Fuck, I don’t know.”

“Broody Bridget. Who’d have thought? Well, she’ll talk to you when she’s ready. She’s our great communicator, which is why she can understand all of your bullshit.”

“I know it. I been keeping her therapy brain distracted with a whole other thing about me being jealous of Allie and-“

“What?!” Bea laughed, choking on her whisky. 

“Shut up!”

“Are you finally admitting you fancy me, Franky?” Bea teased her. 

“Not like that, you dickhead. Jealous about, like, Allie taking care of you instead of me and, I dunno, it was stupid. Gidge explains it better.”

“Oh... That wasn’t stupid, Franky. I’m sorry. I didn’t think of-“

“Forget it. Anyway, anyway, I love ya, it’s nothing, we’re cool, Allie’s cool. But what the fuck do I do about this baby thing?”

“Franky?”

Bea paused and gave her an appraising look. 

“Do _you_ maybe want a baby?”

“No!”

Bea tilted her head skeptically. 

“I’ve always said “no, never”. My dad left and my mum was shit and I would probably be shit at it, too. But now I have Gidge, and I think about how good a mum she would be. Balance me out, even, maybe...”

“Franks. You would make a fantastic mum if you decide that you want that.”

“You think so?” Franky peered up from behind the pieces of hair shielding her eyes. 

“I really do.”

“Okay, okay,” Franky waved her hands. 

“Enough of this sentimental bullshit. Cheers, Red.”

Bea smiled at her best friend and clinked their glasses together. 

“Cheers.”

—

Bea had been looking at her phone all day, until Allie finally called to check on her before dinner. 

Bea had confirmed that she was “Bea-having”, as Allie called it, and they had kept the call short but sweet, both of them warmed at the sound of the other. 

Now the redhead was struggling to fall asleep. She thought about calling Allie again but decided it would be too weird. She was still awake when her phone vibrated at 12:01am precisely. 

Allie: _I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight_

Bea: _It’s not soon enough but I’ll take it._

Allie: _Aw. I knew it. You are so into me. Are you blushing right now?_

Bea: _No_

Allie: _Are you lying?_

Bea: _Yes_

Allie: _Knew it! Okay. Save it for tonight. Get some sleep, Bea-utiful._

Bea grinned in the dark and tapped out her reply before she turned over and closed her eyes. 

—

Bridget shook Franky. 

“Wake up, baby.”

“Ugh, no, Gidge, stop! Five more minutes.”

Franky feebly tried to resist Bridget and snuggle into the duvet before the sound that had woken the blonde pierced the air again, louder this time. Screaming. Followed by a crash. 

“Jesus Christ!” Franky leapt out of bed and ran towards the door, Bridget right behind her. 

“Red?!”

The room was dark and still when she stepped in but Bea wasn’t in the bed, which sent Franky’s heart racing. 

“Fuck,” Bea mumbled from the floor. 

“Down here.”

Bridget flipped the light on and they found Bea on the floor on the other side of the bed, rubbing her head and squinting. 

“Are you okay?” Bridget asked, putting down the giant cricket bat she was holding. 

“I’m okay.”

“Thank Christ,” Franky put a hand to her chest, “Whoah, when did ya grab that, Gidge? Glad you’re on my side.“

Franky helped Bea up into a standing position. 

“I must have fallen out of bed,”

“You were screaming,” Bridget said, keeping her voice as neutral as possible. 

“Bad dream?” Franky asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Guess so. Sorry I woke you,” Bea said quietly, sitting back down on the bed.

“Franky, would you put on some tea, please?”

“Sure, Gidget, but why are you giving me that face like- oh!”

Franky pumped her fist as she headed out of the room, calling behind her, “Better you than me, Red. I’ll get on that tea. I think you have an appointment with Dr. Westfall!”

—

“Ignore her.”

“I always do,” Bea smiled. 

“Are you really okay?” Bridget asked, sitting on the bed next to Bea. 

She didn’t take offense when the redhead scooted back just a little bit and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. 

“Yeah. It was just a nightmare.”

“Do you have them often?”

“More often, lately, yeah,” Bea shivered and looked down. 

“I see,” Bridget said quietly, realizing that Bea was referencing the increased abuse. 

“It’s funny that I was screaming. Well, not _haha_ funny, obviously.”

“Why is it funny?” Bridget cocked her head. 

“I’m not allowed to scream. When Harry hurts me. Someone could hear. It’s a rule,” Bea said quietly, her eyes unable to meet Bridget’s. 

“But you _did_ scream, Bea.”

“In a dream,” the redhead said dismissively. 

“Yes, but also in reality. Do you remember?”

Bea shook her head. 

“You screamed in the car park. That’s how Kaz and Allie were able to hear you and stop the attack.”

Bea looked shocked. It hadn’t even registered that she had broken that rule until now. The implications did her aching head in.

Franky carried the tea in for her girlfriend and her best friend. 

“You can go back to bed, baby. I think I had better keep an eye on Bea.”

“What? No! I can’t sleep without you, Gidge. You’re the warm one.”

“I’m fine, really,” Bea said.

“She’s fine!” Franky echoed. 

“She is recovering from a concussion, you gave her whisky this afternoon, and now she’s had a night terror and fallen out of bed. You’re crazy if you think I am letting her out of my sight.”

“Okay. Come on, Red, let’s go.”

“What?”

“You think I’m leaving you alone in bed with my girl on your second night of being a thirsty lesbian? Get real.”

Bea looked startled as Franky grabbed a pillow and one of the blankets. 

—

“Don’t be stupid, Red. Our bed is bigger. We can all fit. Get in.”

Bea had protested the entire way upstairs, but Bridget wouldn’t agree to leave Bea on her own and Franky wasn’t sleeping without Bridget to keep her warm. At least this way, they would all get _some_ sleep. She reluctantly placed her phone on the nightstand and Franky pointed at it. 

“No sexting Blondie from our bed, though.”

Bea rolled her eyes as Franky turned and beamed at Bridget. 

“Boundaries! See? I did it!”

The blonde laughed and climbed into bed. 

“I guess it’s a start,” she conceded 

“I’m sorry about this, Bridget,” Bea mumbled, climbing into their bed on what was usually Franky’s side. 

“No worries, Bea,” Bridget adjusted her pillows as Franky happily clambered into the middle of the bed. 

“Franky’s been after me for a threesome for ages anyway,” the blonde said cheekily. 

Franky laughed uproariously at this. 

“You are enjoying this entirely too much, Francesca.” Bea sighed. 

“More than you can ever imagine, Beatrice. Listen, I know neither of us is the woman you want to be in bed with tonight, but you’ll just have to make do.”

Bea felt a familiar heat rise to her cheeks. 

“Is it weird that I like her so much? You keep calling me a lesbian, Franky, and I don’t even know if that’s what I am.”

“Well, there is one way to tell for sure, but we would have to-“

Bridget placed a hand over Franky’s moving mouth. 

“Bea. The words don’t matter. If you like her, you like her. Just go with how things feel. Fuck the labels.”

Bea nodded. 

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Now go to sleep, the pair of you. I’m so tired. I feel like I’m living with twin toddlers. Whisky-drinking toddlers!”

“Oi, rude!” Franky whispered indignantly, but she poked Bea’s arm at Bridget’s mention of children.

Bea gave her a subtle nod of recognition and yawned, suddenly exhausted. 

—

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating madly on the nightstand. She reached for it and hit the side button to silence it before she glanced at the screen and picked up, whispering to try not to wake the others. 

“Allie. Hi. What time is it?”

“Bea. Um. It’s a little after seven,” the blonde’s voice trembled. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Not really. They’ve arrested Kaz.”


	5. Five Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I got stuck. I think this story is going to be longer than I anticipated so I have been shuffling ideas around and writing out of order and yeah. Plus this chapter did not come easily at all. I hope it’s okay and I’m always interested in what you think/like/dislike/want!
> 
> Next chapter is half written so it definitely won’t take me eons. Thanks for your patience and for reading. Blessed be the reviewers.

_“They’ve arrested Kaz.”_

_—_

Bea rubbed her sleepy eyes. Allie didn’t sound angry but she wasn’t sure.

“Holy shit. Okay, um, text me your address and I’ll pick you up and we’ll get it sorted. And Allie-”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so, so sorry.”

The tears welled in her eyes but Allie was swift and soft with her reassurance. 

“Hear me when I say this. You didn’t do anything wrong, Bea. Kaz can handle herself. It’ll be okay, hey? I’ll see you soon. I’m going to get dressed now.”

Bea’s mouth went dry. 

“Does that mean you’re currently... not dressed?”

Allie’s throaty chuckle didn’t help Bea’s situation one bit. 

“I’ll leave that up to your imagination. See you soon, Bea-uty.”

Bea hung up, head spinning. 

“Red,” Franky groaned from the bed.

“First of all, I know technically I said no sexting but no phone sex in our bed either, unless you put it on speaker. Secondly, what the fuck time is it?”

Bridget rolled over. 

“Is Allie okay?”

“No. I mean, yes, she’s fine.”

“Yeah she is!”

“Shut up, Franky. They’ve arrested Kaz.”

“What?” Bridget squinted. 

Bea nodded. 

“You know he did this,” Franky said, her face hardening with anger. 

Bea nodded, looking around the room, her mind at loose ends. 

“Can I borrow your car, Franks? I need to go with Allie to the station and fix this, once and for all. I’m bringing the pictures, all of it. This ends now.”

“I like the sound of that! ‘Course you can, but I’m going with yas.”

Franky got up and started grabbing clothes. 

“Me too,” Bridget volunteered. 

“You sure, baby?”

Franky asked as she hopped into a pair of jeans.

“I know you’re tired.”

“I’m never too tired for our family.”

Bea stepped over to the blonde, leaned down and gave her a brief, gentle hug. 

“Thank you, Bridget. For being on my side. Today and always.”

“You’re very welcome, Bea.”

“I’m going to get dressed and get the stuff out of the safe. Franky, can you call the lawyer and see if she can meet us down there? I know it’s Sunday and all.”

“I’m on it. I’m proud of you, Red. You got this and we got you.”

Bea nodded and headed for the stairs. 

Franky chucked Bridget under the chin, acknowledging the rare hug Bea gave her. 

“She loves ya, ya know, Spunky. Hey, she didn’t try to cop a feel, did she? I’ll beat her ass once she’s healed.”

Bridget just laughed. 

“I’m putting in an order for coffee and pastries, we can drive-thru on our way.”

“I fuckin’ love you.”

“And I fuckin’ love you, baby.”

—

Bridget looked to Bea in the backseat as Franky drove. The redhead was shaking and sucking in air. 

“Bea? Are you okay?”

“Worried. He could. Be there,” the redhead gritted out as she tried to stave off a panic attack. 

“Alright. Breathe with me, Bea. Just listen to my voice, nothing else, and breathe in, hold... breathe out. Again. In aaaaand out. That’s great, Bea. Close your eyes and just hear my voice. And breathe. Really good, Bea, that’s it.”

Franky silently thanked the gods that her girlfriend knew how to handle a panic attack. She glanced at her bestie in the backseat with concern as she pulled over in front of Allie’s building, the blonde waiting outside. 

“Here you go, Allie, I wasn’t sure what you prefer so I hope it’s okay.”

Bridget handed her a black tea with two sugars and a muffin through the passenger side window. 

“Perfect. Thank you so much. Hey, Franky.”

Allie opened the rear door and eyed Bea with concern. She climbed in and looked into amber eyes. Bea could no more conceal her tears than her bruises. 

“Oh, Bea.”

Allie put her things on the floor of the car and opened her arms. Bea moved into them without hesitation. 

Franky and Bridget exchanged a startled look as Bea cried quietly into the young blonde’s shoulder. Bea didn’t cry often, and she’d surely never cried in the arms of a sexy blonde woman. 

“I would never let him get anywhere near you. I promise,” Allie whispered. 

Bea marveled at this woman who just _knew_. Even more incredibly, Bea actually believed her. Not that a raging, drunken Harry could be stopped by this tender hearted creature, but the sentiment was enough. She composed herself but held Allie’s hand tightly for the remainder of the ride. 

—

“Lisa!” Franky waved at a gorgeous Latinx woman in a killer skirt suit. 

The lawyer approached the group standing near the police station.

“This better be good, Franky.”

“Cranky much, Rodriguez?”

“Shut it, Doyle. If you saw the chick I had to kick out of bed this morning to get here, you’d be cranky, too. Okay! So, what’s the deal here, Team Smokeshow?”

She eyed Allie up and down, prompting Bea to step in front of her and glare. 

Franky laughed, Bea blushed, and Allie glowed. 

“Noted,” Lisa laughed. 

They explained the situation and Bridget watched carefully, pleased to see the alacrity and intelligence with which she processed the information. 

Lisa tapped furiously on her iPhone for several minutes. Allie looked at Franky and raised her eyebrows. The brunette shrugged just as the lawyer snapped back to attention. 

“Okay, the first thing we’ll want to do is take pictures of your injuries, Bea. The cops will take them, too, but we’ll want our own. 

“We got that covered,” Franky said, pulling Lisa slightly away from the group and using her iPad to pull up the years and years of photos, dated and annotated. 

They rejoined the group. Lisa looked at Bea with respect, where the redhead had expected pity, and it strengthened her spine. 

“Well. Fuck me,” Lisa said, straightening her suit. 

“I don’t know when you are finally going to give in and come work for me, Doyle. Can you email me that file right now? Okay. Let’s go in there and get your friend exonerated and get to work putting that bastard in Walford where he belongs.”

—

“Hang on, hang on. I’ll get it,” the officer fiddled with the computer, attempting to show them a video. 

“I think it’s the one that says ‘play’,” Allie suggested helpfully, making Franky snort. 

“Righto. Here it is. Mr. Smith brought us this footage. He said Proctor attacked the two of you and injured him while he was protecting you.”

Bea scoffed. 

The officer pressed play and they all watched about six seconds of CCTV in which all that was visible was Kaz hitting Harry and taking him down. 

“That’s clearly edited footage,” Lisa said impatiently. 

“Well. Ms. Smith, your husband seemed pretty confident you would be in soon to back up his version of events. And here you are. And you certainly look like you’ve been in a fight...”

The silence stretched to the point Allie’s stomach hurt and Lisa opened her mouth. 

“A _fight_?” Bea finally got there. “My _husband_ tried to kill me in that car park. If Kaz hadn’t gotten me out of there, I would be in the morgue right now.”

She started to shake as she realized the truth in the words that she had never quite let herself believe before. 

Allie reached over and took her hand under the table, squeezing it gently. 

“Kaz is a fucking hero and you lock her up while that piece of shit walks the streets? If we hadn’t come upon them at the right time, who knows what would have-”

“Wait. So you were also present at the scene?” the cop raised an eyebrow. 

“Aaaand we’re done here,” Lisa said crisply. 

“I suggest you get a full copy of that CCTV, as my investigator is already doing so. I expect you to release Ms. Proctor immediately once you view it.”

She leaned over and whispered something in the officer’s ear. He turned beet red and left the room. 

“What did you say to him?” Franky asked. 

“I just told him a few details of the bigger picture here. I’m not having these oafs touching your case, Bea. You’ve been through enough. I want an experienced detective, preferably a woman. I have someone in mind if we can get her.”

Lisa furiously typed on her iPad for a few moments. 

—

There was a knock on the door about forty minutes later and a badass looking woman with springy curls entered the room. 

“Heya. I’m Detective Conners. Rita,” she rocked back on her heels and nodded at the group. 

“Lisa, I got your email on my walk here. I took a quick look through the attachments,” she raised her eyebrows to voice what she wouldn’t say in front of Bea. 

“Then you see why I need you on this case. Rita, I’ve never seen a more solid case or a woman who-“

“Thirsty as ever, Lisa. Stop selling, I’m in. Speaking of thirsty, you owe me a drink.”

“Let’s make it a celebratory one after we wrap this, yeah?”

“Deal,” she smiled and looked at the other women. 

“So. You must be Bea, then.”

Bea nodded shyly and Rita slowly extended her hand to shake. 

“And the rest of you are?”

“I’m Franky Doyle, her best friend for life,” she flashed a peace sign.

“I took the photos and made the notes that go with them. This is my partner, Dr. Bridget Westfall.”

“Pleased to meet you. Obviously I am involved as Bea’s friend, but I’ve also been treating her injuries and providing first aid when possible over the last few years. I’ve kept a patient chart on her, under a pseudonym.”

“She’s afraid to go to the hospital,” Franky explained.

“He found her there once after he broke her arm and it was... upsetting,” the brunette swallowed hard. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not allowed,” Bea said robotically. 

Franky elbowed the blondes on either side of her, not liking the way Bea sounded. 

“I’m Allie. I was with Kaz when we heard Bea screaming in the car park and after Kaz kicked his sorry ass, we brought her to Franky and Bridget’s.”

“Wait. So you’re an eyewitness to him hitting her?”

“Yup.”

“I told you this case is gold,” Lisa said. 

“So what are you doing in with this lot, Allie?” Rita asked, not having found her detective shield in a cereal box. 

This time it was Bea who stepped in to help Allie. 

“Um, well, as she said, she and Kaz helped me out and we’ve become fast friends.”

Frankly laughed out loud. 

“Ouch, Gidge! Not with the pointy shoes!”

Rita smiled at their antics. 

“Okay. Lisa will file AVOs and the like but I have a feeling Mr. Smith doesn’t have much respect for paperwork.”

Bea’s dry laugh confirmed this. 

“I’ll need to talk to each of you individually, beginning with Bea, and then why don’t we all meet after lunch and go over things. Yeah?”

—

The morning was filled with uncomfortable but necessary questions for all of them. 

“When was the first time your husband physically abused you?”

“Couple of slaps in here for sex work and drugs. Either of those still an issue?”

“So you are a therapist, not a medical doctor? Yet you felt it was safe and ethical to treat your friend rather than getting her proper medical treatment?”

“You had an assault charge here seven years ago. Got a temper?”

—

After taking a break for lunch, during which nobody had much of an appetite, they all met in a conference room. 

“Right. So, I want to start by firmly reminding you all that I am on your side. I know I asked some tough questions today but it’s nothing compared to what Mr. Smith’s attorneys will throw in court.”

Bea nodded. 

“We understand.”

Franky’s face looked a little... less understanding. 

Rita just nodded and smiled. 

“Okay. I’m going to put copies of what you’ve brought in up on the board.”

With a click, two folders appeared. 

Rita selected Bridget’s medical chart, going through each injury, each assault, reading all of the blonde’s notes. It was incredibly difficult for Allie to hear and the other three to relive, especially Bea. 

Having read about Bea’s recent medical history still didn’t prepare the young blonde for when Rita clicked on the file of photos. 

They started with the earliest ones, Franky’s photos and notes stating the date and any information she knew. 

Rita gave Bea a sympathetic look. 

“We aren’t going through all of these today, Bea. We’ll do it in sessions. I just need to get enough to apply for his arrest warrant tomorrow and to try to keep him on remand.”

Bea just nodded and Rita read the notes under the first set of photos. 

“Photos 1 through 9. 03/18/2012. Broken nose. Two black eyes. Bruises upper right arm and lower back. ‘Harry was drunk and ran out of beer. I thought he had enough but I didn’t get enough and he ran out. Debbie was on a sleepover with Kate for her birthday, so abuse worse than usual’.”

Allie thought she might be sick. 

The detective turned to Franky. 

“You did all this?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t my choice to make, but if she ever decided to leave him, I wanted to be able to protect her. Is it okay?”

“Okay? This is fuckin’ good stuff, Doyle. Really, really good. Facts we can corroborate, like the kid’s sleepover. Quoting Bea’s words, not recording your interpretation. I have detectives who can’t build a case this way.”

“Smarter than every paralegal I have. I keep trying to get her to come work for me,” Lisa shrugged. 

Bridget beamed and rubbed Franky’s back. The brunette seemed uncomfortable with the praise. 

“The incidents from the last few years have Gidget’s medical notes to go with, up to and including this Friday. Oh, and the photos have the metadata on them to verify when and where they were taken.“

“Wow. I’m impressed, and I’m not easily impressed. Okay. Ladies, It’s been a long day. Let’s talk about where we go from here. Tomorrow, I’m going to get a warrant for multiple counts of GBH and attempted murder. I expect we’ll be adding many, many more charges as we go through. Bea, I just need to speak with you privately for a moment and then you all can head home.”

“You can say anything you need to say to me in front of them.”

“I can’t, actually. Legally. It’ll just be a minute.”

“We’ll be right out here, Red.”

Bea nodded and followed Rita back into the office. The moment Bea disappeared from view, Allie bolted for the ladies’ room without a word. 

“Do you want me to...” Bridget offered. 

“Nah, I got this one,” Franky kissed her cheek and followed after Allie. 

—

“Blondie?”

“Yeah.”

Franky could tell she’d been crying. 

“It’s okay, Allie.”

“It is not even _remotely_ okay, Franky. Those pictures...”

“I know. I get it. I _took_ them, for fuck’s sake. Listen. I’m here for ya if you need to talk and Bridget would probably click her therapist heels with joy if you wanted to talk to her. But our girl kinda needs ya right now, so think you can pull it together?”

“Fuck! Bea! I need to-“

“She’s talkin’ to Rita for a minute. Why don’t you put some cold water on your face and I’ll send her in and give you two a minute, ay?”

“Thanks, Franky. You’re the best.”

“That’s what all the ladies say.”

The brunette winked and shut the door. 

—

A few moments later, a soft knock came at the door. 

“Allie?”

The blonde opened the door and Bea slipped in. 

The redhead eyed the blonde carefully. 

“I’m so sorry, Allie. I don’t know what I was thinking. We just met and I can’t dump the car crash that is my life on you and expect you to be interested in that. I just... I’m sorry.”

Allie heard the unasked question. 

“Bea. If you’re wondering if I’m still interested in you, the answer is always going to be ‘yes’. If you want to be friends, I’m interested. If you want something more, I’m interested. Basically, if it involves you, I’m interested. Got it?”

Bea smiled shyly. 

“Got it.”

“Actually, I was really looking forward to our date tonight.”

“Oh, about tonight, Allie...”

The blonde cringed. _God. What a selfish idiot, I am. Of course she doesn’t want to go on a date after the day she’s had._

Bea read her clearly. 

“Oh! No, no, it’s not that. Um, so until they get an arrest warrant and bring Harry in, they are going to put me in a hotel under a different name. I would very much like to spend time with you tonight if you don’t mind having our date in my hotel room.”

“Bea Smith! Are you propositioning me?”

“What?! No! I just meant-“

The redhead took in the self-satisfied grin the blonde was beaming her way. Aqua eyes. Soft pink lips. 

“I’m kidding, Bea. I would love to just hang out with you tonight if you’re up for it.”

“I would like that,” Bea ducked her head. 

“Hey.”

Allie waited until Bea raised her chin and amber eyes locked onto her own. 

“I will always respect you and your wants and needs. By the way?”

Allie couldn’t resist leaning forward and tracing a finger up Bea’s strong jawline, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. 

“You did fucking amazing today, gorgeous.”

Bea swallowed hard and stopped thinking, for once in her life. 

She shifted her weight forward and lifted herself up on her toes just slightly, and pressed her lips against Allie’s, dizzy with want and courage. 

Allie forgot to breathe, even after Bea’s lips were no longer on hers. 

“Was that okay?” Bea asked hesitantly. 

Allie took a gulp of air. 

“More than. You are just full of surprises, that’s all.”

“Am I?” Bea tilted her head. 

“I thought I was going to have to wait months for you to kiss me! Clearly, I underestimated how irresistible I am,” she grinned. 

Bea’s breath hitched. 

“You’d have waited months?”

“For you? I’ve already waited my whole life, what’s a few more measly months?”

“That was right up there with a Franky line, but I’ll take it,” Bea said with an eye roll, still unable to wipe the grin from her face. 

—

Franky was leaned up against the wall outside the bathroom, propped up by an elbow. 

“Think they’re banging in there?”

“I hope so,” Bridget answered. 

“In a police station restroom?”

“Wouldn’t stop us.”

“That’s what I love about ya, Gidge. You’re a hopeless romantic. Funny, too.”

Frankie pounded the door twice with her fist. 

“Oi! You two ever comin’ outta there or what?”

“We’ll be right out, Franky!”

Bea sighed. 

“I guess we’d better...”

Allie nodded but held up her index finger. Without a word, she slowly leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss against Bea’s lips, taking her hand. 

The blonde grabbed the door handle with her other hand and turned back to Bea. 

“You ready?”

Bea looked startled. She wasn’t used to being considered, consulted. She smiled widely. 

“As long as you’re holding my hand, I think I’m ready for anything.”

“Now who’s throwing out lines?”

“You biting?” Bea teased. 

“If you ask nicely.”

Bea laughed as they exited and joined Franky and Bridget. 

The couple walked behind Bea and Allie to the car. 

At one point, Franky yanked on Bridget’s arm, pointing at Bea and Allie’s joined hands. 

The blonde and the brunette grinned at one another and Franky squeezed Bridget’s hand in hers, her standard three squeezes for _I. Love. You._

They all climbed into the car. Bea knew she had a long road ahead of her but, looking at the blonde next to her in the backseat, she knew exactly where she wanted to start. 


	6. Date Night

—

Franky was jubilant in the car as they left the police station, her grin almost manic. 

“Fuck that motherfucking fucker. I wish I could see his face when they get the cuffs on him tomorrow.”

Bridget was happy with the day’s progress as well but she didn’t care for the primal gleam currently occupying those green eyes she loved so much. 

“How are you doing, Bea?”

Bridget looked to the backseat, where the redhead held hands with Allie quietly, the blonde rubbing her thumb over Bea’s palm. 

“Yeah. Good. Overwhelmed, maybe, I think? Hasn’t sunk in. I’m not relaxing until he’s actually in custody but... they believed me.”

“‘Course they did, Red! You got this fucker dead to rights with all this documentation!”

“We,” Bea smiled. “ _We_ got the fucker. I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me, Franky.”

Franky’s eyes shone with happiness and she nodded once in acknowledgement. 

“Sorry about Kaz, Allie. Lisa said she’ll be out tomorrow as soon as she gets in front of a judge to dismiss all charges. She’s gonna try to make sure she’s in the first group.”

“Kaz is probably rabble-rousing and recruiting in there. She’ll be okay. Kaz won’t be pleased with us, don’t get me wrong, but once she hears the outcome, I think it’ll be fine. If Kaz is mad, I can take it. She’s worth it.”

“What’s that?” Franky perked up. 

“It’s worth it.” 

Allie blushed this time as she amended her statement. 

“Nope. _You_ said-

“Baby, leave her be,” Bridget smiled and squeezed her love’s bicep. 

“Hey, I forget, do you know Lisa from Legal Aid or...?”

“Hmm?” Franky responded distractedly as she switched lanes. 

Allie laughed. 

“I think Bridget wants to know if you met our kickass lawyer during your years in the professional Tonsil Hockey League or in your post-retirement life.”

They all laughed and the brunette squeezed Bridget’s hand. 

“Babe. Never been anything there but respect for her game. In and out of court. I mean, I’m sure she wants me, who doesn’t? But she’ll have to just suffer since I’m all yours. Yo, Allie, you rolling with us this afternoon?”

“Actually, I have a few errands to do and I want to grab a couple of things for Kaz for tomorrow. Would you mind dropping me off at home?”

Franky played along for now. 

“Sure thing. Hey, Bea, are you eating with us tonight before you go to the hotel or...”

Franky ignored the elbow Bridget gave her. 

“I’m having dinner with Allie, as you bloody well know.”

“Ah right, right. I forgot.”

“Sure, Franks.”

“If you change your mind about the hotel thing and it’s okay with the coppers, you know you can come to ours tonight. You can even sleep in our bed again if you want,” she winked. 

“What’s that now?” Allie’s eyebrows shot up. 

“I’ll explain later,” Bea sighed. 

Frankly laughed out loud at her mischief-making. 

Bea shot her a death glare and Bridget covered her mouth to conceal her smile. 

—

Franky eased the car to a stop in front of Allie’s cute building. 

“I’m just going to walk Allie in,” Bea said.

“Bye, Bridget. Franky. Never a dull moment with you two.”

“Bye, Blondie. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you soon.”

Bridget waited for the doors to shut. 

“Why did you wind Allie up about Bea being in our bed? Haven’t we all had enough today?” Bridget chided.

“What?! You misunderstand me, Gidge. I did Red a favor! I got Allie just a little jealous. Once Red smoothes it over, Allie will be even more keen to get her in the sack. Trust me.”

Bridget stared at her. 

“Do you do things like that to me?”

“Whaaaat? No? I mean... no! You’re way too smart for that, anyway, babe.”

“Mhmm,” Bridget said skeptically before her mood shifted.

“I’m always happy to have Bea, but I am excited to go home just the two of us tonight.”

“Me too, Gidge. We can be loud again!”

Bridget rolled her eyes. 

“You mean _I_ can be loud. You barely try. Poor Bea.”

They laughed. 

—

Allie smiled when Bea took her hand as they walked up her steps. 

“Need me to bring anything for our date?”

“Just your pretty little self.”

“Okay, charmer. I’ll meet you there in a couple hours or so? I’ll text when I’m on the way.”

Bea nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll wait for you in the lobby. I’ll be the one grinning like an idiot.”

“And I’ll be the one with the most gorgeous woman in the room. Now hurry up and kiss me before Franky comes barging in here with a camera or something,” Allie teased before she realized she was pushing and her face fell. 

“I mean... if you want to. Sorry, Bea. I didn’t-“

Bea laughed and wrapped her arms around Allie’s waist before she gave Allie a quick kiss that managed to still be full of promises.

“You don’t have to tiptoe around me, Allie. And in case you couldn’t tell?” Bea lowered her voice to a whisper and smiled, “I really like kissing you.”

Allie just nodded, her mouth occupied by beaming at the redhead who seemed to fascinate her more with every exchange. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Bea laughed at the blonde’s goofy expression and kissed her on the cheek quickly before heading back out to the car. 

—

Franky looked at the clock as Bea climbed into the backseat. 

“Seven minutes, hey? Ya get to second base then?”

“Fuck off, Franky,” the redhead tried but she still couldn’t wipe the grin from her face. 

“Nice way to speak to your driver. Okay, where to now?”

“I don’t want to risk going back to the house, but I do need some things. Can we stop at the mall quickly?”

“Ooh, yes, I have my eye on a suit that I could use your opinion on, Bea,” Bridget said excitedly. 

Franky was silent, having already resigned herself to her miserable fate. 

“We won’t be long, baby.”

“I was born at night but it wasn’t last night. S’fine. You girls wanna shop, that’s what we’re gonna do.”

—

Two and a half hours later, Bea sat on a couch in the lobby of the hotel, tapping at her phone but not actually doing anything on it. Her heart was racing. 

_Could she do this? Was this a mistake? Was this all some weird thing that she had needed in order to get out of her marriage? What was she going to do?_

“Hey, babe.”

Bea looked up and her whole body simultaneously relaxed and tingled as she stood to meet Allie, the idiotic grin she had mentioned earlier brightening her face. 

_Her. She was going to do her._

“Hey, beautiful girl. You look great.”

She did. Allie’s hair was in soft beach waves, her lipstick a coral pink. She wore white jeans and a light blue top that matched her eyes. 

“So do you, gorgeous.”

Bea was wearing a soft black tank with jeans, showing off those arms that made Allie lick her lips. 

“Come, let’s get checked in,” Bea led her toward the desk. 

“Keen to get me alone in your room?” Allie teased. 

“Yes,” Bea said seriously, putting a hand on the blonde’s lower back. 

“Jesus Christ,” Allie hissed under her breath. _This woman._

“Help you, ladies?” a uniformed staff member met them at the check-in.

“Heya, I hope so,” Bea rasped, giving Allie goosebumps.

“Ah, my name is Danielle Cormack? I believe Zack is handling my particular reservation.”

“I’ll get him for you, just one moment.”

“Danielle, huh?”

“You like it? Rita assigned it to me for the reservation.”

“Sexy. But I like Bea better.”

The redhead’s eyes crinkled when she smiled and Allie wasn’t sure if she said “wow” out loud or not. 

Zack, head of security, appeared and quickly had Bea checked in. 

—

Finally alone with Allie, Bea fumbled with the keycard to her room, mortified when the door refused to open for the third time, flashing red lights as if to mock her attempts. 

She felt warmth radiating from Allie’s body as the younger woman stepped closer, nearly touching her front to Bea’s back. The redhead struggled not to shiver, even at the near-contact. Allie tapped Bea’s hip as if to let her know she was there before she extended her hand between Bea’s body and her arm. Her long slim fingers brushed Bea’s as she took the key from her and slid it through the lock easily, pushing the door open for her with a sweet smile. 

They wheeled their bags in and deposited them in the small lounge area. 

The room wasn’t large but it was well-appointed and modern. 

“This is much nicer than what I thought the coppers’ budget would afford,” Allie mused smartly.

Bea blushed.

“Bea? Something you want to tell me?”

“Okay, so I, um, upgraded the room. I just thought... I don’t know. It’s bad enough I can’t take you out on our date...”

“It’s lovely, Bea. You didn’t have to, though.” 

“I wanted to.”

Bea shrugged and paced over to the window, opening the shade to peer out at the late afternoon sun. She heard Allie’s slow, light footsteps before her voice appeared just inches behind her. 

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you feeling nervous?”

Bea nodded and smiled self-consciously. 

“Yeah. I guess I am a little.”

Allie stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Bea, holding her loosely from behind. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Yes please,” Bea sighed, snuggling back a bit more into Allie’s embrace. 

Allie thrilled at the ability she had to make this woman feel safe; to be allowed to see her soften. Apparently those weren’t her only powers as soon Bea had relaxed and turned in her arms so they were facing one another, exchanging soft, sweet kisses. 

Allie felt immensely protective of Bea, attuned to her, allured by her. She’d slept with plenty of women before but she had never caught feelings like this, let alone ones so powerful and instant. 

She felt Bea’s body relax further as they swayed like that for a few moments, just warmth and sweetness and intimacy. 

“Are you tired, Bea?” Allie whispered, “I know you didn’t get much sleep last night and today was rough. Do you want to rest a bit?”

“Will you lie down with me if I do?”

“Of course, Bea-uty. My pleasure.”

“We’ll see,” Bea teased. 

Allie laughed richly and Bea thought it was perhaps the sexiest sound she had ever heard. She impulsively leaned up to capture the blonde’s mouth in a hot kiss, walking her backwards until her knees hit the bed. 

Allie’s eyes opened as she bounced on the mattress and laughed in surprise.

“Wow. You are a lot different than the last time we shared a bed,” she joked. 

“I am,” Bea said seriously. “I’m sure it seems crazy. I don’t know exactly who I am right now or where my life is but I don’t care. I like you. I like this. It’s honest. I like how it feels. Is that okay? Am I being weird? Am I asking too many questions?”

Allie found herself listening to this ramble while sitting on the side of the bed, the redhead standing between her legs, her hands on Bea’s hips.

“Weird. Adorable. Sexy. Perfect. Whatever you want to call it, Bea. I’m a fan. And you can ask me anything you want, anytime you want.”

Bea closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she slid her hands into Allie’s smoothe blonde hair, hearing the blonde sigh happily. 

Allie leaned forward, pressing kisses to Bea’s abdomen, feeling her muscles twitch through her tee shirt. She was gently pushed back a moment later, Bea’s hands sliding from her hair to her shoulders, as she straddled her lap, self-conscious of putting her full weight on Allie until the blonde pulled her hips down fully and smiled. 

“So sexy,” Allie murmured, leaning back a bit, making sure Bea was in control of this makeout session. 

Bea kept looking into Allie’s darkening blue eyes as they lightly kissed and touched one another, nervously at first to make sure she was doing everything okay and then, upon seeing the blonde’s expression, simply because she couldn’t look away. 

Allie was trying to stop herself. Part of her brain was sending out an alarm to slow things down but another part, the one that controlled her hands and maybe her clit? That part couldn’t get enough of Bea and the way she felt and looked and-

“Allie?”

The blonde stared into shining chocolate eyes. It was a far bigger question than just those five letters of her name. It was imbued with want and need and fear and trust and entirely too much to be fair to Bea right now. 

“Come here, hot stuff,” Allie whispered, disentangling Bea from her lap and crawling up the bed to fix the pillows and lift the blanket. She patted the spot next to her for Bea to join her. 

Bea folded her arms and pouted adorably, her bottom lip sticking out in a way that made Allie almost laugh and moan at the same time. She swallowed both sounds. 

“It’s been a long day. You just said you were tired. Let’s just snuggle together for a little rest before dinner, yeah?”

”Okay,” Bea nodded, the idea of snuggling with Allie instantly placating her. 

She slipped under the covers next to Allie. They faced one another, lightly stroking one another’s hair, softly kissing lips and jaws and the tips of noses and chins. 

Bea realized she had known on some subconscious level that she wanted this when they’d slept in her room at Franky and Bridget’s after Harry’s attack. Even though nothing happened then. Even though she had been in so much pain it had hurt to breathe. 

Hell, she might have even known it when she was bleeding on pavement, in that first hazy glance at those plump lips and wide blue eyes. She had felt this seismic movement underneath everything, a rumbling fault line coming alive underneath her. 

“Can I hold you?” Allie asked, placing a feather-light kiss to Bea’s lips. 

“Please,” Bea said throatily. 

“C’mere and turn over,” Allie patted immediately in front of her chest.

Bea scooted over and turned obediently, allowing Allie to be the big spoon, allowing herself to just be held, to drop her guard as this beautiful, gentle, kind woman held her both softly and securely, an arm around her waist, rubbing her inner wrist with her thumb in that way she did. Lulling her. Soothing her. Healing her. 

The two drifted in and out of sleep over the next couple of hours, holding tightly to one another. They whispered quietly upon waking and it ranged from serious to playful.

—

Bridget flipped through her phone for a quiet moment as they turned on to their street. 

“Hey baby?”

“Yeah, Gidge?”

“We’re not doing anything on Thursday, are we?”

“Nah, nah. I don’t think so. Why?”

“Is it okay if I go out for a drink with Candace after work? She asked me last week but I forgot to get back to her.”

“Candace, the hot new baby shrink from work?”

“Yeah. Although I wouldn’t call her that.”

“Hot? Come on, we both know she is. Gidge, what is she, 24?”

“I meant ‘shrink’. If it bothers you, I won’t go.”

“No, no. Of course.”

Franky leaned over and kissed Bridget passionately as they pulled into their garage slowly. 

“Thursday you have drinks with Candace. But right now? You are all mine. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

Franky slid the car into park and immediately had her hands all over Bridget, only stopping when her attempt at a kiss was met by a smug-looking mouth. 

“Well, you were correct. Your jealousy manipulation tactic does work.”

The brunette burst out laughing. 

“Wow. And the student becomes the master.”

“Just doing myself a favor,” Bridget winked. 

_God, Franky loved this woman. She also knew they had an empty house and she wanted her. Badly._

“Gidget. I’m about to give you a one minute head start into the house. Wherever I catch ya is where I’m gonna fuck ya.”

“ _What_? Franky!”

“Fifty two seconds...”

“Shit!”

Bridget jumped out of the car, both of them giggling.

—

An hour later, Franky looked up at the blonde goddess currently collapsed on top of her on the landing to their staircase. 

“I almost made it to the bedroom,” Bridget sighed. 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Franky grinned and squeezed Bridget’s bum in her hands. 

They helped one another up and headed into their bedroom to share a shower and change into pajamas, even though they had yet to eat dinner. 

“I wonder how they are doin’?” Franky mused. 

“How do you know they’re together?”

“Oh, come on, Gidge. They were eye-fucking the _whole_ day. Plus we still don’t know what happened in that bathroom at the police station.”

Bridget laughed. 

“I hope they are together,” she said a bit wistfully. 

Franky looked at her questioningly. 

“I don’t know. With everything lately, I just am feeling like we’ve sent our little girl on her first sleepover and she might change her mind and call us to come get her,” Bridget explained with a smile. 

“Aw, Spunky,” Franky kissed her and debated bringing up the kids thing but decided to leave it. 

—

Bea and Allie were still talking quietly, trading their histories along with their lips and light touches. 

Allie’s cell phone chimed a text alert on the nightstand and Bea could see it was from Franky. 

“That pest. What does she want?”

Allie picked up her mobile. 

**hey blondie. can you do me a favor and ask red what time she’s bringing my car back tomorrow?**

“Oh, she thinks she’s so good,” Allie smirked at Bea. 

**why don’t you call and ask her? I’m not your admin.**

**I know you’re there! I don’t know why you two are playing hide and seek.**

**I think maybe you’ve lost your marbles. Get some rest, Franky.**

A few moments later, Bea’s phone did ring and she rolled her eyes but picked up, a finger placed to Allie’s pink lips. 

“Red!”

“Yes, Franky. You miss me?”

“Not really, me and Gidge had sex in your bed already.”

“Why would you tell me that?” Bea sighed. 

“We did not!”

Bridget shouted in the background,

“It was in the hallway!”

“Great. Well, thanks for checking in. I’ll call you two-”

At that moment, Allie’s phone rang, with it’s distinctive ringtone rapping out “Ice, Ice, Baby” and Bridget’s name on the display. 

“Aha! Got yas!” Franky laughed down the line into Bea’s ear. 

“Not cool, Bridget,” Allie answered her phone. 

“I’m sorry, Allie! I need her to feed me!”

“It’s true,” Bea whispered, “Bridget’s an awful cook.”

“Okay, well, I hope you’re happy now, Franky.”

“Thrilled, Red,” the brunette confirmed, “So have you two done the nasty yet?”

“Okay, that’s enough. Goodbye, Franky, Goodbye Bridget!”

All four women hung up their phones and laughed like teenagers.

—

“Sorry about them,” Bea tried to apologize but Allie waved her off, the blonde’s stomach rumbling quietly but audibly. 

Bea cupped Allie’s cheek in her hand and rubbed her thumb across it. 

“Are you getting hungry, baby?”

Allie practically purred, leaning her face into Bea’s caress. 

“Yes. But I don’t want to move from this spot here with you.”

“Humanity has solved this problem! Room service?”

Allie giggled. 

“I’m sure they don’t serve anything on the menu as delicious as you, but that sounds perfect to me.”

Allie insisted she would hop up and get the menus for them. While she bent over the desk to get them from the drawer, she felt Bea’s eyes on her and turned. 

“And what were you looking at?” she asked seductively as she strolled back to bed. 

Bea just winked at her. 

“Dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More of this date is still to come, so to speak.
> 
> All comments are appreciated and responded to. I love getting to know you guys and what you’d like to see.


	7. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long, adult rated chapter! I keep tinkering with it but I’m just going to keep writing.

Dinner had it’s own rhythm. Lively and teasing at times. Peppered with casual touches that thrilled them both. Quieter conversations as they shared more of their pasts. Long looks and batted eyelashes. Shared spoonfuls and boundless blushing. 

After they finished eating, Allie went to her purse briefly before returning to stand next to Bea. The redhead looked up as Allie tipped two paracetamol into her hand. 

“Thanks. So thoughtful,” Bea smiled up at her. 

“Do you need anything else, babe? Ice pack?”

“Just one more thing,” Bea answered. 

Allie saw her tap her finger to her lips twice and she grinned and complied with two quick kisses. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any ice?”

“No thanks, Allie. I’m not hurting too bad right now. These will do fine.”

Allie suspected Bea was minimizing her pain. She suspected she did that quite often and made a mental note. 

Bea dry-swallowed the pills in a way that also seemed too routine for Allie’s liking. The blonde didn’t comment, just extended her hand to help her date up and kissed her again when she stood. 

“Get cosy,” Allie encouraged, “I’m just going to put the table in the hall.”

—

“Hey, I’m going to get a popsicle. You want one?”

“Nah, thanks. Do we eat popsicles in our bed now?”

Franky laughed. 

“Well, picking up on your subtlety, Gidge, I am thinking ‘ _we_ ’ typically do not. But tonight, we do.”

“Maybe I’ll just share some of yours.”

“No. Not the dessert trick. I’ll just get two.”

“Franky.”

The brunette instantly turned around at the blonde’s seductive, demanding tone.

“I said I want to share yours.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. We’ll be right back!”

Bridget laughed. 

—

Allie returned quickly and the pair sat up against the padded headboard to chat, Allie sliding an extra pillow behind Bea to make sure she was comfortable. 

“Bea?”

“Yup?”

“I’m having such a lovely time. Thank you for dinner. If you want me to get going, that would be okay. You can tell me if you need space.”

Bea’s face paled and Allie instantly knew she’d said the wrong thing. _Dammit_. 

“Right. I’m sure you have more fun things you could be doing. I appreciate the-”

It was as if Allie could see the concrete walls slide back up, smooth and cold. 

“Aw, Bea, don’t do that,” she sighed and stopped her. “I wanna be right here with you and I think you know that. I just wanted to make sure I’m not taking advantage of you in any way. What you need is more important than what I want. ‘Kay?”

“I’m sorry,” Bea whispered. “I’m not used to this.”

“Maybe we can figure it out together?”

That earned Allie a nod and a small smile. 

“I don’t need space from you. Stay?”

“For as long as you like,” Allie beamed. “I know today was tough, Bea. You were amazing. Like totally fucking amazing. Like _Lara Croft_ amazing. Like _Wonder Woman_ amazing. Like _Bea Smith_ amazing.”

Bea laughed and then blushed at the adoring stare Allie didn’t try to hide.

_There’s my girl_ , Allie thought, as Bea came back to her. 

“Thanks for being there with us. With me. I know it was ugly.”

Allie took Bea’s hands between her own. 

“Nothing about you could ever be ugly to me. I’m sorry I freaked out for a minute. I just couldn’t bear the idea of you going through all of that. And it reminded me of Friday night and...” Allie took a deep breath, her eyes closing. 

“I could hear the sounds of him hitting you over and over and I just couldn’t take it. I thought he was going to kill you, Bea. What if I had missed you... if we had missed this... by a few moments?”

When Allie’s eyes opened they were filled with such genuine fear. 

“Hey, hey. Allie, shhh. That didn’t happen, though, yeah? He didn’t kill me and you were right on time. And here we are. Together.”

These words seem to calm the blonde, as did the light caresses the redhead was covering her in, gently rubbing her back, playing with her hair, finally wrapping her good arm around her to pull her closer and breathe her in. 

Bea felt a fresh surge of anger at Harry for causing her girl such trauma. _Wait. Her girl?_ She pondered for a moment before nodding to herself. _Damn right. I hope._

“I’m okay now. He’s never going to be able to touch me again. I’m bruised but alive. Promise.” she gave Allie a precious, genuine smile. 

“And you have me to kiss you _all_ better,” Allie murmured teasingly into her red curls. 

Bea hummed happily. She had made Allie happy again. Plus, she really wanted another kiss. 

“Hmm. That sounds like a pretty good deal. Now?”

Bea’s voice, already raspy to begin with, was rougher from the day’s emotion and their recent nap and it was making Allie’s stomach flip-flop with want. 

“Wh-what?” 

The blonde had been prepared for many things. To comfort. To listen. To secretly pine over this gorgeous woman fate had crashed her into while she wasn't wearing her divine seatbelt. She had been ready, eager, to show her patience and respect while Bea’s body and heart healed. Might she have hoped for some more snuggling? Perhaps. Okay, definitely. However, she did _not_ expect this redheaded vixen to pop up out of nowhere and reduce her to a mess so instantaneously. She was also _not_ complaining about it. 

Bea was just staring at her, bemused. 

“Allie? You okay there?”

“Huh? Oh. Right,” Allie licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry.

“Um, I’m sorry. What were we talking about?”

Bea took pity on the blonde and got up and grabbed her a bottle of water, grinning while she was turned away from Allie towards the mini-fridge. 

“Kissing,” Bea returned and said seriously, endearingly opening the water and taking a sip before handing it to Allie. 

Allie just stared at her, her mouth slightly open. 

“I believe you said something about kissing me all better? Only if you still want to, of course.”

Allie nodded vigorously and took another big sip of water. 

“Yes. Want.”

Allie internally rolled her eyes at herself. She’d been reduced to single syllables. She had it bad. Bea seemed to be amused, at least. 

“That’s good,” Bea teased her, “because I do have some places that could definitely use some kissing, Allie...” the redhead dropped her voice low and serious, despite the quirk of her lips giving her away. 

Allie felt her panties dampen and she tugged a smirking Bea back down into her lap. 

“Bea. You naughty, naughty girl. You like playing but you know exactly what you’re doing to me, don’t you?”

Bea’s body hummed and she moved her face even closer so their lips were mere inches apart. 

“Who, _me_? What am I doing to you?” Bea asked innocently, placing a fluttering kiss on the spot where Allie’s jaw met her ear. Allie groaned in a mix of attraction and frustration, making Bea grin triumphantly until Allie took her breath away with a dominating kiss. Allie was enjoying this confident side of Bea and intended to keep her out to play for as long as possible. 

“I think you know,” Allie breathed heavily.

“Hmm...,” Bea pretended to think and then shook her head as if clueless, a grin trying to tug at the corners of her mouth. Allie felt her own lips twitch in response. 

“I could _show_ you what you do to me. Is that what you want, babe?”

Bea’s eyes widened and Allie wondered if she had gone too far. 

“Show me,” Bea whispered, completely entranced by the blonde. 

Allie shifted Bea off of her lap carefully and balanced on her knees on the bed facing the redhead, placing one hand on Bea’s good shoulder for balance while she took Bea’s other hand and cupped it under her own. She slowly slid their hands under her shirt, resting them on her warm midsection as they kissed, leaving Bea’s hand there as she unbuttoned her jeans. She joined their hands again and slowly inched their palms down her flat abdomen until their fingertips dipped just into the waistband of her jeans and then her panties. 

“Bea?”

Bea looked up. 

“More?”

Bea nodded. 

“ _More_.”

Allie smiled. More was quickly becoming one of her favorite words. She leaned in and kissed Bea’s lips as their joined hands slid inside her panties, both of them sighing as Bea’s palm made contact with Allie’s center. 

Bea could feel how hot and wet the blonde was on her hand immediately. This physical proof of how desired she was startled her and sent electricity sparking through her body. She kissed Allie passionately while sliding a finger into her dripping wetness quickly, making the blonde cry out in both pleasure and surprise.

“Fuck, Bea!” Allie flushed as she felt her muscles clench around Bea’s finger instinctively. 

“Ohhh, no you don’t, missy. As good as that felt, I’m going to take care of you before we get to that.”

Allie removed their hands from her pants and winked at Bea. 

“Well just _look_ at the cheeky grin on you.”

The redhead blushed but she did feel proud of herself. She liked this bold, flirtatious Bea that Allie drew out of her. She had never been sexual, never felt this way before. It was new and it belonged to her and she liked the feeling very much. 

Bea shot the blonde another innocent look, and then licked her finger clean, slowly and thoroughly. 

Allie’s breathing was becoming ragged and it was turning Bea on like crazy that she had the ability to do that to the blonde. 

“Do you like that, Bea?”

“Mmm. Yes. You taste so good, Allie.”

Allie made a low, sexy sound and pounced on Bea theatrically while still being mindful of her injuries, kissing her hard but touching her softly. 

Both of them were soon breathless from desperate kissing and light sucking at skin and rubbing through clothes. Allie drew back to check in with Bea. 

“How are you, babe?”

Bea smiled dreamily up at her.

“Umm? I like when you call me babe. And I like every thing else you do to me, too. You make me feel so good, Allie.”

“Can I?”

Bea looked down to see Allie’s fingers paused at the buttons of her top. She nodded. Allie tipped her chin up to make eye contact as she proceeded to undo the buttons, slowly as if still asking. 

“I’m bruised,” Bea shrugged, “but you know that.”

Allie didn’t like the reason Bea’s cheeks colored this time. 

“I don’t care what you are.”

Both women smiled at the words. Allie placed incredibly gentle kisses to Bea’s skin, avoiding the most tender of her injuries as she unbuttoned her way through the shirt, finally pulling it off. Bea was feeling slightly uncomfortable so exposed, bruised in just her bra. 

“Yours, too?”

“As you wish, my Queen,” Allie grinned adorably and stripped her shirt over her head, flinging it randomly across the room, followed by her bra.

Her enthusiasm had Bea laughing and relaxing immediately until her eyes fixed on Allie’s breasts and she went silent again in admiration at all of that peaches and cream skin on display. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she finally whispered, her breath just barely reaching Allie’s skin. 

Allie just shook her head and smiled but Bea was serious and insistent in a way that made the blonde’s heart ache at feeling actually seen that way. 

“Beautiful,” Bea’s voice was reverent. 

Her fingertips were just grazing the sides of Allie’s breasts when Bea felt the blonde reaching around to unhook her bra for her. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Bea nodded. 

“Are you sure? I don’t ever want to rush you. We can stop. Always. Just kissing you is more than enough for me.”

Bea smiled at her earnestness, at how good-hearted Allie was. Still smiling, she kissed her on the lips. 

“What if it’s not enough for me, though?” Bea whispered.

“More? Please, Allie?”

Bea’s new magic words shot straight into Allie’s panties and the blonde groaned, removing the redhead’s bra and tossing it across the room with her own. 

Both women sighed as they finally felt skin on skin while they kissed now, breasts rubbing against breasts, warm hands roaming. Allie unzipped the jeans she had on and wriggled out of them at a record-setting pace, prompting a giggling Bea to do the same, just a bit more carefully. 

Allie stretched herself alongside Bea, both women drinking in the sight of one another in just panties.

“We match,” Bea pointed out, gesturing to their identical black bikini underwear. 

Allie lazily draped one long, tan leg over the redhead’s hip and looked her in the eyes. 

“We do.”

The blonde’s voice calmed Bea. Her actions, however, had the opposite effect. The tiny kisses Allie was slowly planting down Bea’s neck, her fingertips stroking the tops of the redhead’s thighs with the lightest of touches, it was all unraveling Bea by the second. 

“Ohh...Allie..”

Bea moaned as she watched the blonde kiss her way across her chest and flick her tongue over each of her nipples before choosing one to lavish with attention. 

“Fuck!” Bea gasped as Allie’s teeth grazed her other hardened nipple, making her whole body feel as if it could shatter like glass. 

“I need-”

Bea’s plea was hoarse and desperate.

“What do you need, Bea?”

Bea hesitated but her body twitched with desire. 

“It’s okay. You can tell me, baby.”

Allie captured Bea’s mouth for a deep, long kiss, tongues sliding over one another and lips becoming swollen until the redhead broke it, gasping. 

“God, Allie! I need _that_! You. Your mouth on me like that. I’m soaking wet for you.” 

“Bea,” Allie groaned, pressing light kisses to her collarbone. “You sure? There’s no rush, babe.”

“Uh yeah, there is, actually.” Bea kissed her again for emphasis, delighting in Allie’s giggle. 

Allie composed herself, realizing this was actually going to happen, wanting to make it as good for Bea as possible. She kissed the redhead’s lips lightly.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Bea, but I’ve got you. Yeah?”

“I trust you,” Bea whispered, kissing her back and licking the blonde’s bottom lip. 

Allie’s butterflies kicked in full-force. She watched Bea for one more moment, basking in that smile the redhead reserved just for her. 

They kissed deeply, filled with longing, before Allie leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard with my tongue, Bea.”

That got a reaction. Allie grinned at the sexy whine Bea made, at the goosebumps she felt spring up on the skin under her tongue and fingertips. This was going to be fun. 

She stretched out on top of Bea, avoiding her ribs and propping herself on her elbows for a moment just to look at her. 

“What?” Bea asked uncertainly. 

“You, duh,” Allie answered. “You’re fucking gorgeous, do you even know that?

Bea laughed dryly and shook her head. 

“You are,” Allie insisted, kissing Bea’s face and neck, taking her time with her breasts, finding her own hips rolling at the sounds the redhead was making. 

“The things you do to me...” Allie sighed and squeezed one of Bea’s thighs between her own. Bea felt how hot and wet Allie was through the thin barrier of her panties and got another dizzying rush, knowing she was the reason this sexy young blonde was as turned on as she was. She felt Allie move over her, felt the ends of her hair brush along her abdominal muscles, making them jump. Allie took her time licking and sucking Bea’s nipples, feeling the redhead go rigid and then relax under her again. Allie dragged her tongue down to Bea’s navel. 

“Bea? Do you want me to keep going?”

Bea bit her lip to keep from crying at being asked, considered, cared for. 

“Yes,” she managed. 

Allie nipped at the edges of Bea’s panties until she raised her hips enough for the blonde to easily remove them, shooting her a wink. 

Bea felt her whole body flush as Allie slowly moved her tongue through her folds, gentle and soft, taking her time teasing Bea everywhere except for the one bundle of nerves that had Bea’s body on fire. 

Allie gave her another long lick, this time quickly flicking her tongue over Bea’s clit at the end, smiling as the redhead’s hips rose and she cried out. 

“Do you like this, Bea?”

“Fuck yes, Allie. Please don’t stop.”

Allie’s view was breathtaking, the redhead’s back arched for her, her curls wild around her gorgeous face, biting her lip as the blonde took care of her. 

“Not until you want me to, my sexy girl.”

Allie sucked and licked at Bea’s clit firmly while holding the redhead’s hips still for a moment as she brought her close and then backed her off again, reducing the intensity and then increasing it.

“Allie! Oh God, oh please, please...”

“What do you want, babe? I just want to make you feel good, Bea.”

Allie danced her tongue over Bea’s clit and she was pleasantly surprised to feel Bea reach down blindly and push Allie’s hand towards Bea’s slick heat. She tested it, circling a fingertip around her wet entrance, eliciting very husky moan that made her bite her own lip with longing. 

“This, sweetheart? You want me inside you?”

“Please,” Bea rasped, locking eyes with Allie as the blonde slowly slid two fingers inside of her. 

“Mmm, Bea. You taste so fucking good. And you’re so hot and wet and tight for me,” Allie panted, swiping her clit with her tongue and moving her fingers faster. 

“Fuck...”

“Like that, Bea?”

“Please, like that, Allie. Oh god, yes. Fuck me, Allie. Ohhh Allie, Allie, Allie, yesssssss...”

Allie felt Bea clench around her fingers, her hips rising off the bed. Allie licked her much more gently and sporadically, letting her ride out the aftershocks. 

The redhead made a noise of such contentment that the blonde beamed. Bea’s hands were soon stroking through golden hair as Allie’s head rested on the redhead’s lower abdomen while they both caught their breath. 

“Come up here,” Bea finally patted the pillow next to her. 

Allie complied and was quickly gazing up into golden eyes filled with affection and desire. Bea interlaced their fingers and leaned down to kiss Allie hard, biting her lip, eliciting a moan that had her pressing their hips together. 

Allie’s eyes shot open as she felt Bea rubbing against her. Small kisses traced her collar bones. Bea’s hands squeezed hers as she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard on the firm tip, driving Allie crazy. Bea released Allie’s hands, which immediately went into her red curls, and took her time with her exploration of the blonde. Kissing. Licking. Scraping her teeth over Allie’s lower abdomen and watching in fascination and desire as her hips bucked. 

“Bea...” Allie was breathing hard now. 

The redhead’s tongue slipped below the waistband of the blonde’s panties, feeling the blonde suck in air. 

“Is this okay, Allie?”

The whispered uncertainty reminded Allie of how brave Bea was and she removed a hand from those curls that drove her wild and tipped Bea’s chin up so they could see one another. 

“Bea. Being with you feels so good. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I trust you, and you can touch me any way you want. If you want to just cuddle for a bit, I will always want that.”

_Allie. So sweet. So thoughtful. So... delicious._

“But I _want_ to touch you, beautiful girl. And I want to taste you.”

Bea cupped Allie’s breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the hardened nipples, loving how in control it made her feel to please Allie. 

Allie’s head dropped back and Bea seized the opportunity, moving her lips to that column of exposed flesh and leaving her fingers to gently pinch Allie’s nipples before they were tickled again by her velvety tongue. 

“Ohhh, Bea...”

Allie’s vibrating moan shot right through Bea and the redhead slid down the bed, placing careful kisses on golden skin, sliding panties down long sexy legs, licking up some of the wetness that had trickled onto her thighs, making the blonde squirm and pant underneath her. Bea paused and waited for Allie to look up at her, amazed by the desire reflected in those blue eyes. 

“More. Please, Bea,” Allie whimpered, echoing the redhead’s earlier plea and making them both shake with desire.

Bea lifted one of Allie’s legs over her good shoulder and began to lick Allie’s wet hot opening, soon sliding and curling her tongue inside of the writhing woman. She rubbed her thumb against the blonde’s clit with increasing speed and pressure, slowing only when the blonde screamed her name and came undone, squeezing Bea’s head between her thighs as she pulsed with pleasure and relief.

Bea kissed her way back up Allie’s body and met her stunned and stunning woman. 

“Okay. I get it now.”

“What?” Allie asked curiously. 

“Sex. I had no idea it could be like that.”

“Uh, neither did I, Bea. That was incredible. I don’t think we should tell other people it can be like that. Everyone will stop going to work.”

Allie delighted in a naked, laughing Bea who was comfortable being charmed again. 

—

Franky was licking purple off of a giggling Bridget’s thigh. 

“We are so sticky. Give up, we need a proper shower.”

“I get a shower with you, too? Tonight is great. I’m kicking Bea out every night.”

“Franky.”

“Yeah, hot stuff?”

“Somebody’s got to call Debbie tomorrow. I can do it if you or Bea won’t.”

The brunette sighed. 

“Nah, Gidge. You gotta be the good cop.”

“What?”

“It’s not bad, baby. We need Red and Deb to both trust you if something really bad happens and their heads are fucked up. I’m good being the heavy, it’s fun. Deb, though. Goddammit.”

“Yeah. I know. Come on, I’ll scrub your back. You can talk to Bea tomorrow. Hopefully she has other things on her mind tonight.”

They entered their master bathroom and caught themselves in the mirror. Franky laughed at Bridget’s purple-stained lips and kissed them firmly. 

—

“Bea?”

“Allie?”

The redhead was grinning, in maybe her first post-orgasmic bubble ever, and Allie wanted to be careful not to pop it. 

“Can I ask you something? It’s personal and you don’t have to answer.”

After years of walking on eggshells, Bea recognized it when she saw it. She kissed Allie’s beautiful bare shoulder. 

“Considering where your tongue has been, you can pretty much ask me anything.”

Allie laughed out loud, shaking the bed and making Bea smile proudly. 

“Ask me, baby.”

The endearment gave Allie the courage. 

“You seem... comfortable tonight. I know your experience with Harry was highly traumatic. I thought you might need to move more slowly and I just want to make sure you’re okay. Believe me, I am thrilled you felt ready. And the things you do to my body...” 

Bea was quiet. 

“Oh, no. I stuffed up, didn’t I? I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it, I-”

Allie found herself silenced with a long, gentle kiss. 

“You didn’t stuff up at all. I’m just thinking of how to express my feelings.”

Allie nodded. 

“Take your time, Bea-uty.”

Bea picked up Allie’s hands, admiring her long, slender fingers. 

“To go from years of hard hands that touched me only to hurt me and scare me and control me to these soft ones, whose touch seeks only to please me, to comfort me, to hold me...”

Bea brought one of Allie’s hands to rest flat against her chest and mirrored the gesture, feeling the blonde’s heartbeat thundering under her palm. 

“I just feel lucky to be in your hands, Allie.”

Allie couldn’t speak. Her eyes filled as she kissed the redhead and her hot tears eventually spilled over onto Bea’s cheeks, startling her. 

“Allie? Baby? Did I do something?” 

Allie wiped her eyes and laughed. 

“No. Well, yes. You just... made me happy, that’s all. And sad. But mostly happy.”

“Well, I like making you happy,” Bea rasped, instantly raising Allie’s eyebrows. 

“You do, hmm?”

Allie leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“But I don’t like making you cry,” Bea continued. 

“I’m happy, babe. Promise.”

“Okay. Then it’s not selfish to tell you how hot you look right now?”

“Not at all. Get up here, sexy. Lie on top of me. I need to be closer to you but don’t want to hurt you.”

Allie waited for Bea to settle half on top of her, her head on her chest. 

The blonde encircled her with both arms and held her, using her fingers to draw absent-mindedly all over Bea’s back and shoulders.

”Are you my girlfriend?” Bea asked, her face burning.

”What would you think about that?”

”That I have the hottest girlfriend in the world.”

”Yeah, you spend too much time with Franky. But since she is my girlfriend’s best friend, I’ll have to put up with her.”

They grinned even as they kissed, clearly adoring one another.

Tomorrow they would pick up Kaz. Tomorrow they hoped Harry would be arrested. Tomorrow, they would be strong again. Tonight, though, could be soft and gentle. They would protest by making love out of the violence that had brought them together. 

Allie’s last thoughts before she fell asleep were of beauty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That okay? Too mushy? I may be straining believability with Bea’s comfort with sex and Allie but I have my reasons. More characters coming in soon. 
> 
> Comment or question or criticism appreciated.


	8. Elementary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was meant to be a simple Ballie fic, which lasted no time at all since Fridget decided they wanted to play, too. I’m bringing more characters in and expanding this story to still be Ballie with a bit of Fridget and I have a bigger arc planned that incorporates more characters. This is really a story that focuses on intimacy and family as well. 
> 
> That’s happening and then I really like writing these little moments between characters in this story. So little moments, lots of characters, a bigger plan for this story... I may need your patience and latitude for these next few chapters.  
> —

Bea woke up to the most pleasant soreness in the most random of places and a numbness where Allie’s head was lying on her arm. Bea smiled down at her. She was cute even in her sleep. 

She stepped out of the hotel bathroom twenty minutes later in a green towel and immediately made eye contact with a very pouty, very sexy blonde. 

“I woke up and you were gone.”

The way Allie rubbed her sleepy blue eyes made Bea smile. 

“Just needed to clean up.”

“I bet I could tempt you into getting dirty again,” the blonde teased, thoughts of Bea in the shower instantly making her entire body wake up. 

“Do you never stop?” the redhead laughed. 

“Nope,” Allie smirked. 

“Go on, then,” Bea said, amused.

Allie looked up questioningly. 

“Tempt me,” the redhead smirked. 

The blonde grinned. She really liked playful Bea. 

Allie stood and stretched, casually nude, noticing she had the other woman’s full attention. 

“You look very sexy in just a towel, Bea.”

“I... I do?”

“You sure do. I would show you but... I still smell like our sex. I still taste like you,” the blonde licked her lips and tried not to laugh at the look on Bea’s face. 

“You... you do?”

“Mmhmm. I really do wish I could show you but you’re all clean,” Allie shrugged innocently. 

Bea remembered her challenge and laughed. 

“Okay, temptress, you win.”

“Best prize ever!”

Allie grinned, skipping over to Bea. 

“Did you just skip? Naked?”

“I did! I looked cute, though, right? 

“Yes, you looked cute,” Bea conceded and kissed her lips sweetly. 

“I figured I did,” Allie said confidently. 

Bea rolled her eyes and grinned. 

“Dorky. But also cute.”

“How _dare_ you.”

Bea laughed and Allie’s heart went whoosh. 

Acting on instinct, Bea lifted herself lightly on her toes, as she had the very first time they kissed, and pressed her lips to Allie’s. However, this time she slid her tongue into the blonde’s mouth and slid her hands down to squeeze her tight bum. 

Allie moaned into her mouth, teasing Bea’s tongue with her own and tugging at Bea’s towel, moving them back towards the bed. 

Almost two hours and another shower later, Bea blushed and Allie grinned as they apologized and rushed through checkout late. 

—

The security guard pulled Franky’s car up for Bea, who opened Allie’s door for her, earning her a generous view and an adoring blue gaze. 

Bea and Allie drove to the court to wait for Kaz to be dismissed. As soon as Rita had submitted the CCTV video showing the full scenario, Kaz was cleared. Luckily, Rita had come through and she was in the first group to be seen. 

“Hey, bubba. You have no idea how good it is to see you right now,” Kaz gave Allie a tight hug that left them both with damp eyes. 

“Heartbreaker,” Kaz acknowledged Bea with the nickname curtly, leaving the redhead looking puzzled.

Allie just gave Bea a discreet shake of her head. 

“So... we weren’t sure what would be an appropriate ‘sorry a dickhead got you arrested gift’...”

“We went with wine,” Bea finished for her.

Kaz didn’t miss both women’s use of the pronoun “we”. 

“Thanks,” Kaz said dryly. 

“Allie? Would you mind getting me a cuppa? There is a stand just there and I could use the real thing.”

“Of course! Babe, you want one?”

Bea’s lips curved at the endearment and she simply nodded, watching the sun bounce off of the blonde’s shining hair as she walked down to the stand. She took a deep breath and turned back to the older blonde who had clearly dismissed Allie for a reason. 

“Kaz. I don’t know what to say. I’d like to say I cannot believe Harry did this but, unfortunately, I absolutely can.”

“It’s not your fault, Bea. But now you do know that things like this are possible from him. That he’ll go after other people in order to continue to abuse you. I don’t want Allie in his path and I don’t think you do either. She doesn’t deserve that. She’s a sweet kid and sometimes she’s quick to follow her heart and it leads her in over her head. Do the right thing, Bea.”

Bea folded her arms, feeling the ache in her sore left one. The sensation was eclipsed by the irritation that prickled at the back of her neck. 

“And what’s the right thing, Kaz?”

“Let her go. Break this off. Before her face looks like yours does right now. No offense.”

Bea stiffened at the comment but took a deep breath. 

“You realize people only say ‘no offense’ after an offensive comment, yeah?” Bea smirked. 

Kaz just shrugged and folded her arms stiffly. 

“You’re a good friend to her, Kaz. I know you love her and you just want to protect her. I can see Franky giving Allie this same talk if the situation was reversed. As for Harry, they plan to arrest him today. The detective on the case is quite confident he will be spending an extended stay at Walford Correctional. Listen. I’m glad Allie has you in her corner. And now she’s got me in her corner, too. I hope you’ll give me a chance, at least. Because I’m not going anywhere, Kaz. And she’s a lot more than just a sweet kid.”

The two exchanged a long look, trying to read one another, weighing, measuring. 

“I’m glad to hear that about Harry. Genuinely. But Bea. Come on. You feel this strongly after knowing her for four days?” Kaz asked incredulously, arms folded tightly. 

“I do,” Bea nodded. “Nobody’s more gobsmacked than me, trust me.”

Kaz rolled her eyes and threw up her hands and it was as if Bea got a peek behind the angry woman who radiated hurt to the woman Allie must know and love. 

“She’s absolutely bonkers crazy about you, too, you know. Personally, I think you’re both fucking insane. Maybe I’m the fucked up one. I don’t know. At least I have wine now, I guess? Thanks.”

Bea laughed with her. 

Allie carried their teas back from the stand, the sound of the mingled laughter of her two favorite people reaching her ears and making her smile. She saw the peace was still uneasy but she would take it. 

“Can we take you for an early lunch?” Bea asked politely, her eyes dancing in amusement when Allie gave her a look that said she knew what Bea was up to. Killing Kaz with kindness was a rough route to take, though Bea didn’t know that. 

“You’re on, Bea”

—

After some delicious Mexican food and some polite if guarded conversation, Bea and Allie dropped Kaz off at the women’s shelter at her insistence. 

“Kaz. Promise me you will shower and sleep before you do any work.”

“Yes, bubba.”

“I’m serious, Kaz. You’re no good to the women if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“Look who’s so smart. I will, I will. You’ll call me when you hear anything about Harry, yeah?

“Of course.”

“Love you, bubba. Be careful, both of you.”

Bea shook her head ruefully as Kaz got out of the backseat. 

“Where to now?”

“I’m thinking we should stick together until we hear something. Bridget and Franky’s okay with you for now?”

“Sounds good to me,” Allie chirped, messing with the radio. 

—

Bea entered the security code for Bridget and Franky’s house and let herself in. 

“Heya!” Bea called as she opened the door. 

“Hi Bea, hey Allie. Franky! They’re here!”

“Oi! What took you two so long, get in here!”

Franky grinned and Bea rolled her eyes. 

“So how was it, lovebirds?” Franky teased. 

“Which time?” Bea shot back, putting her arm around a very smiley Allie’s waist and sliding her thumb into the blonde’s pocket. 

Franky’s jaw dropped but she swiftly recovered and dragged Bea out of the room by her elbow. 

“Ow!” Bea protested and shrugged at Allie, who simply leaned around her to greet Bridget. 

The blondes settled on the couch, amused as they watched Bea semi-resist Franky. 

“Let. Me. Go.” 

The brunette dragged her into the bedroom and shut the door. 

—

“Holy shit. I was just teasing you! You had sex with Blondie? For real?”

“Yeah, so?” Bea pulled out of her grip and shoved her lightly with a smile. 

“So, isn’t it a little early on?”

Franky bit her lip and Bea folded her arms across her chest.

“Really? That’s rich coming from you, Francesca Doyle.”

“Yeah but that’s me. I thought, I dunno, maybe you would wanna take your time.”

“I just know with her. And I certainly don’t owe it to Harry to wait.”

Franky’s face still looked mildly concerned. 

“And it was good then, yeah?”

“Franky.”

“Come on, now. I’m not just trying to embarrass ya. It’s my duty as your best friend, chosen sister, experienced lesbian mentor and guide-“

“Okay, fine, just shut up and I’ll tell you but if you tease me, I swear I’ll punch you in the face.”

Franky nodded eagerly and put her hands up in surrender. 

“It was amazing. She was slow and gentle and patient... until I asked her for less slow, less gentle, less patient.”

Franky smiled at this. 

“I had no idea feelings like this existed in the world. It’s like seeing everything in color for the first time. Oh, and I understand a lot more of your jokes now. Ew, Franky.”

The brunette laughed. 

“So did you... reciprocate?”

Bea blushed and rolled her eyes at Franky’s raised eyebrow and lascivious expression. 

“Yeah, well, ‘course.”

“WHAT?!” Franky shouted. 

Bea laughed and shushed her. 

“I don’t know who you are and what you’ve done with my best mate but you look good. Happy. Told ya that ya needed a good root.”

“Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that, Franky.”

“Girlfriend? Holy shit. Is there an Olympic level Lesbian timed dating competition you’ve entered that you haven’t told me about?”

“Franky.”

“I’m happy for ya.”

Bea smiled. 

“When things settle down, I owe you a night out, Doyle. Just you and me and-“

“All the tequila in Australia,” Franky finished her sentence for her and nodded with a quick grin and a swipe at her eyes. 

“Deal,” Bea responded. 

“Alright, let’s get you back to your girl, I see you already getting twitchy. Man, you’ve got it bad, Red.”

—

Allie’s eyes immediately went to Bea’s when she and the brunette returned. Bea winked at her to reassure her and the blonde immediately relaxed. 

Bridget, however, was tensed. 

“Okay. I hate to be the one to bring it up but we really need to tell Debbie what’s going on.”

Allie glanced around at the reactions in the room, unsure about this bit of family drama. Bea had told her quite a bit about Debbie. Allie knew Bea missed her terribly since she’d moved out on her own, hours away. There had been a falling out about it somewhere but Allie wasn’t sure and it felt too delicate to ask about. 

“She probably won’t pick up if I call,” Bea said sadly. 

“Not doing it,” Franky folded her arms childishly and looked away. 

“I thought you wanted to be the one to call her.”

Franky just shrugged moodily. 

Bridget sighed and picked up her mobile. 

“Alright then. I’m texting her to call us.”

_Bridget to Debbie: Hi Debbie. Would you please call one of us?_

Bridget’s mobile immediately rang and she answered on speaker. 

“Hi Debbie, you’re on speaker. I’m with-“

“Bridget! Is Mum okay? And Aunt Franky?”

Franky stalked upstairs but sat down on the landing to listen as soon as she was out of sight, of course, all elbows and knees folded up, knowing she was acting like a petulant child and not caring. 

“Everything is going to be fine, Debbie” Bridget said. 

Debbie easily saw through the blonde’s typical diplomacy. 

“Fuck. Is she in hospital? Which one? Should I drive or fly? How is she?”

“I’m right here, darling. I’m just fine.”

“Mum! Mum! Thank Goddess. Hang on.”

Bridget’s phone disconnected and Bea’s FaceTime rang momentarily. 

“Do I look alright?” 

Bea looked at Allie and pointed a circle around her face, indicating she needed a human mirror. 

“Beautiful,” Allie smiled and smoothed her hair, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and gave her a goofy double thumbs up as Bea answered. 

“My baby girl! You actually called me? Am I dreaming?”

“My favorite part of calling you is when we talk about how I don’t call you enough.” 

Debbie and Bea gave identical eye rolls on their screens. 

“Let me look at you properly, Mum. Where are you? I want to make sure you aren’t in hospital.”

“Of course not. I’m fine. At Aunt Franky’s. How are you, Deb?“

“I’m fine, Mum. Your eye and your cheek look terrible, though. Wait is that lipstick on the other-“

“Thanks, Deb. Um, so that’s what I was calling to talk to you about. Some things have happened. Your Dad is going to be arrested. I’ve left him and I’m pressing charges. For hurting me.”

Debbie rolled her eyes. 

“No, for nicking office supplies from work,” she said sarcastically. 

“Listen, Debbie, I don’t know if you’ll speak with him, but if you do, you mustn’t let him know that I’ve gone to the police.”

“Speak with him? As if! I haven’t spoken to him since I left. It’s been months.”

“But he said...” Bea looked honestly bewildered for a moment before a deep hurt briefly flashed over her face. 

“Never mind.”

Bridget winced and put a hand on the redhead’s knee for support. 

“He said that he was talking to me?” 

Debbie was starting to get angry and Allie couldn’t help but smile, hearing Bea’s fire in her voice. 

“Yeah. I’ve been feeling bad about you and I not talking as much as usual so he probably just said that to upset me. He would say you called his mobile on the way home to avoid me. He said you were fine and just not ready to speak with me so I thought... maybe you needed space.”

Bea looked down. Allie’s heart broke for her. 

“Oh, Mum... I’m so sorry. I would never do that to you. You do hear how fucked up that is, right? I’m glad you’re finally putting him where he belongs. That is amazing news, Mum. I’m going to book the first flight home today that I can get, is that okay? I miss you.”

“‘Is that okay’?! Come home, baby!”

“Okay. I get the eye and the cheek. Now. Let’s talk about the lipstick.”

Debbie’s smile was reminiscent of Franky’s mischievous grin. She knew something but she wasn’t sure what she knew. Having been raised by Bea with plenty of help from Franky, she intended to find out nonetheless. 

Allie looked panicked offscreen, miming a dramatic apology. 

“What do you mean? I’m not even wearing lipstick,” Bea said innocently.

“Not your own, you’re not, and not on your lips except maybe a little bit on the corner of your mouth just there,” Debbie gestured cheekily, peering into her screen. 

“Hmmm. That’s definitely not Aunt Franky’s. I know all of her makeup because it is the best to play with and this doesn’t fit in with her more Urban Decay style. Plus, she doesn’t kiss you hello, she hugs you or smacks you on the arse.”

“Debbie!”

“What? She does! Okay, next. I don’t think it’s Bridget’s either. It’s not her shade. Bridget likes Stila or Chanel. Her Stila is more peachy and her Chanel is closer to red. This is a bit more glossy, a bit more bubblegum. Light but bright. I’m going to guess MAC. Right color for a blonde, though, I reckon.”

“Maybe Bridget bought new lipstick. What in the world are they teaching you up there?”

“I’m just using my deductive reasoning skills. Why are you avoiding me with a question? Damn, I really wish Aunt Franky was talking to me. You’re smiling, Mum. So, is she in the room right now?”

“Your Aunt Franky is upstairs, I think, so you will not be able to collaborate against me as you have most of your life, sorry.”

“Wow! Nice dodge, again, Mum. You’re good. I’ll rephrase the question. Is the owner of that lipstick in the room?”

“Debbie.”

“Muuuuuum. Pan the camera, please.”

Bea flashed Allie an apology with her eyes and briefly panned over her and then to Bridget, who waved and laughed at Debbie’s delighted expression. 

“Wait! Wait! Go back!”

Allie had to laugh at the glee in the girl’s voice and she took the phone from Bea. 

“Hi, Debbie. I’m Allie.”

“Allie who kisses my mother?”

“Uhm, yes. That would be me. My lipstick is MAC today, by the way. You are good, girl. Like the Sherlock Holmes of makeup.”

“Uh-huh. So. We’re not just talking on the cheek, here, are we?” Debbie said shrewdly, arching an eyebrow. 

The blonde glanced offscreen at Bea before answering and that was enough confirmation for Debbie. 

“Wow! TWIST! Well. It’s nice to meet you, ‘Allie who kisses my mother’. I’m Debbie. Debbie who ruins your life if you hurt her.”

“Got it. Loud and clear.”

“That’s good, Allie. May I have my mum back, please?”

Allie simply handed the phone back. 

“That was very rude, Deb.”

“Oh my Goddess!” Debbie laughed, “You are as red as a tomato. We have some serious talking to do when I get there, Mum. She’s so so SO cute, though! A stunner. Well done, there.”

Bea thought her blush may become permanent. 

“She can still hear you, you know.”

“Well, I’m sure she owns a mirror, Mum, I doubt hearing it from me is going to suddenly massively inflate her ego.”

“Hmm. I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Deb. She looks pretty excited about it.”

Allie was preening comically for Bea.

“Why? Don’t you tell her she’s cute? You have to tell her, Mum. A girl likes to hear it, you know.”

“It will truly be wonderful to have you home so you and Franky can both give us a hard time, assuming you two start speaking again,” Bea said dryly. 

“‘Us’! How adorable are you? Aunt Franky must be freaking out, she always swore you were gay.”

“Deb. I’m not... anything except Allie’s girlfriend.”

Allie smiled broadly and Debbie did, too.

“Righto, Mum, whatever makes you happy. Okay, okay. I’ll text you my flight details. Allie, please come with Mum to pick me up at the airport! That will be fun. Thanks for calling me, Bridget. I can’t wait to see you. Try to get Aunt Franky to take the stick out, would ya? I love you, Mum.”

“To the moon and back,” Bea answered tearfully, hanging up. 

“That went really well!” Bridget exclaimed. 

“Holy shit!” Allie said, looking horrified, a reverse of Bridget’s face.

“You didn’t tell me your daughter was fucking terrifying.”

“Sorry about that. Debbie is... a lot, sometimes.”

Franky laughed upstairs at the text she received in spite of herself. 

_Debbie to Franky: come on. You can still be mad at me but not only is she done with him, she’s got herself a girlfriend?! What the hell is going on? You have to tell me._

—

Within ten minutes, Debbie had booked a flight. 

“Her flight takes off in three hours but it’s such a short hop, she should land by 7 or so,” Bea was reading the others her text, so she was holding the phone when it started ringing. 

“It’s Detective Connors,” Bea whispered, staring at the device buzzing in her hand. 

The entire room tensed. 

“Answer it, Bea. Whatever it is, you’ll be okay.”

Bea looked at Allie and saw strength in her eyes. A fierceness, a protectiveness she recognized. She nodded belatedly. 

“Hello. Detective Connors?”

“It’s Rita. Hey, Bea, how’re ya going?”

“Yeah, we’re alright here.”

Franky made a _speed it up_ motion with her hand. 

“Do you have any news, Rita?“

“We got him, Bea. I put the handcuffs on him myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why aren’t Franky and Debbie talking?  
> Will Kaz ever stop being fucking annoying?  
> Will Ballie just be adorable forever?  
> Is Harry done/done for?  
> Stay tuned.


	9. Little Debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This transitional chapter is a bit of calm before the storm, I think. I hope you enjoy!

—

“They’ll be back soon,” Bridget said. 

“I know how far away the airport is,” Franky said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal as a snack. 

Bridget sighed. 

“Heya!”

The door slammed in that particular teenage way. Franky loved that sound. 

“We’re in the kitchen,” Bridget called, hearing Debbie’s voice and watching Franky’s deliberate lack of reaction. 

“Hi!”

The girl burst into the kitchen, all curls and attitude and movement, sparkle and sass.

“Debbie! You look gorgeous. So grown up.”

“Aww. Bridget, you look fantastic. I missed you guys so much.”

Bridget smiled as they hugged while trying to monitor Franky’s response without looking at her.

“We missed you, too, honey. It’s really good to have you home. Where are your Mum and Allie?”

“They went to grab some of our stuff from the house but they dropped me off here first in case it’s a wreck there. They probably just wanted to be alone and make out. Oh my god, they are so into each other! It’s so weird! In a good way, of course. I like Allie already, though. She’s fun. What do you think of her, Aunt Franky?”

Franky remained silent except for the crunch of her Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal. Bridget could feel tension rolling off of her in dark waves.

The tatted up brunette simply nodded at the young woman.

“You’re just going to stay mad at me forever? Never talk to me again? Come on, then. Say something.”

The brunette stood and walked over to put her cereal bowl in the sink, washing it like a zen meditation.

Bridget watched her girlfriend attempt deep breathing, her head down. Saw how tense her muscles were. The blonde wished Debbie wouldn’t provoke her but this overdue conversation wasn’t hers to hold. 

Finally, Franky turned around, leaning against the counter, arms crossed, biting her bottom lip so hard, Bridget was sure she would draw blood. 

Bridget winced as she watched Franky struggle. 

“You care about my opinion suddenly, short stack? Okay. I think Allie is great for your mom. Which you would know if you’d been around or if you ever called her. They are disgustingly loved up and nobody deserves it more and it’s been a fuckin’ privilege to have been able to watch it happen from the beginning. I’m sorry you chose to miss it.”

Bridget watched Debbie swallow hard, looking close to tears. Franky was being dramatic. Bea and Allie hadn’t even been together long enough that Debbie needed to know. The brunette was wounded though, in addition to being provoked, and the combination made this room feel unpredictable.

“Baby,” she tried.

Franky shook her head for Bridget to stay out of it.

“Aunt Franky, I-“

“No! You left her. How could ya do that? All she’s ever cared about is you.”

“I was allowed to leave. I had to leave. You know what it was like.”

“Yeah. I do. And I know what it’s been like since you left. He was gonna kill her, Debbie. She’s screaming in her sleep now, fer Christ’s sake, but what do you know about it?” Franky snapped. 

Debbie’s eyes glistened and Franky folded her arms and sniffed, unimpressed.

“I’m the kid! It’s not fair for you to guilt trip me into staying partners with you in cleaning up my parents’ domestic violence until one of them dies from it,” Debbie pleaded.

Franky’s jaw worked.

“Okay. And how come you didn’t tell us you were leaving? Didn’t have time to say goodbye? Let Aunt Franky cook you dinner? Give me your new address? Let Bridget buy you a dress or give you a book for the plane or whatever it is that we do? Nah.”

The blonde nearly flinched at how fucking painful it was to watch Franky’s green eyes flash with such deep hurt. Still, she was seeing a Franky either unable or unwilling to employ many of her usual defenses against her niece. The brunette was shifting like a boxer, constantly and carefully adjusting the weight of her anger so that she could hold it all. Her hands were very deliberately held low at her sides. 

Debbie had tears streaming down her face now. Bridget picked up her mobile. She was very afraid of what would happen in this room if Bea walked in. 

“I couldn’t face you _and_ leave.”

“That is _bullshit_!” Franky spat.

“I was always there for you! When things were good or bad. And especially when they were really fuckin’ bad. And I showed up every Sunday for four fuckin’ years to school you in basketball so you would keep your spot on the team. Went to your dance recitals and that weird swimming thing you did and snuck you cooler clothes when he tried to make you two dress all Amish and shit. And then, after everything, you just fuck off without a word? Forget about family. Like I’m not even a person to you?”

Franky shook her head and shook off the hand Bridget tried to place on her arm. These were very sensitive issues for Franky and her partner could sense how dangerous that made her feel, her muscles clenching.

Debbie’s face suddenly hardened and she took a step closer to Franky, who stayed lethally still up against the countertop. 

“It sounds like you’re not mad that I left her. You were fine with her staying with him because it meant she would stay with you. Need you. You’re not mad I left _her_ , you’re mad I left _you_. Well, I think you’re projecting. I’m not your Dad, Franky.”

“Whoah!” Bridget said, quickly physically inserting herself between them before either of them moved. Franky was struggling to breathe, fists clenching and unclenching violently.

Debbie stepped back, her mouth open as if surprised, no words coming. 

Franky’s grin might as well have been blood-soaked, it was so full of menace. It was startling to see it released in their kitchen.

Tense silence reigned for almost a minute.

“I’m going out,” Franky kissed Bridget quickly and left angry but on foot, to the blonde’s relief.

She hated an angry Franky behind the wheel, terrified the brunette would hurt herself or someone else in an accident driving while upset. Once again, in an example of her kindness and maturity, she ran or walked now if she needed to get out when she was upset. Bridget reminded herself of Franky’s kindness as she began to comfort a wrecked Debbie. 

—

Debbie had stopped crying by the time Franky walked back up the drive panting, clutching at a stitch pain in her side from running without stretching, on pure emotion. The brunette had regressed to an angry, skinny ten year old Franky; feeling like if she just ran fast and hard enough, her heart would burst and she would escape her anger, her mother, herself, her life. 

Bea had texted and agreed to Bridget’s suggestion that she take Allie for an ice cream and give them a bit more time. 

Both Franky and Debbie began talking at the same time, as the girl was up on her feet at the sight of her aunt, handing her a bottle of water, familiar with Franky’s unique anger-running.

“Aunt Franky-“

Franky shook her head as she swallowed the water, holding up a finger. 

“Listen, Deb, I was wrong,” she gasped, “You’re right.”

Franky swallowed another mouthful of water and winced, sitting down hard on the steps next to Debbie. 

“I been workin’ on it but I _do_ have childhood shit and it’s not your problem. You don’t have to clean up after your parents. Your mom just wants you to be happy and no matter what, I’m always gonna be here for ya. Okay? That’s what I shoulda said to you before. You know I would never hurt you, right? I’m not like him. Like them. Your father. My mother.”

Bridget swallowed hard. Her love clearly felt guilty for experiencing even the emotions of violence and pain with her niece in the room earlier and now she was willing to let Debbie come for her jugular. Franky knew how to be the one who takes the pain instead. 

Referencing her abusive mother after Debbie’s dig about her father was so unlikely it could only be deliberate, sought out. Franky only sensed that there had to be pain and that she would rather feel it than inflict it on someone she loved. She could find peace in that compromise when nothing else made sense. It hurt Bridget to watch, though she understood and even admired her rationale as an abuse survivor.

“First of all, you know you don’t scare me. I could take you,” Debbie joked before her face turned serious and she grabbed Franky’s hand tightly. 

“Aunt Franky. You are nothing like them.”

Franky let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in.

“You deserve a fucking medal for surviving your childhood and becoming the person you are. I was cruel to you before and I am so sorry. I am not proud of that behavior. You and Mum raised me better than that.”

That earned a small smile from Franky. Bridget swelled with pride in both of them, Franky’s progress and her willingness to forgive. Her love for her family even when she was hurt and angry and her body and mind screamed at her to lash out. She was doing so well. And Debbie was very mature in her conversation.

“And you deserve better, kid. Whatever that is for you, wherever it is for you. I just love you and I missed you and I guess I am not good at handling that.”

“I know... and I know you love Mum and have only always helped her and tried to get her to leave him. I’m sorry I said that stuff. It’s not true.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I really, really missed you, Aunt Franky.”

“Yeah. Me too, kid. You okay? No more cryin’, okay?”

“Yeah. And I promise I won’t just leave without telling you. I love you.”

Franky sighed.

“I still have a basketball, you know.”

“Oh! You saying you feel like getting your ass beat, old woman?”

“Old woman,” Franky snorted. “We can play in the morning. It’s getting dark. For now, get us some beers and come sit outside in the garden and tell us about how your life is going, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Debbie smiled and dropped a kiss on Franky’s cheek as she got up to go to the fridge.

“I love you, too, brat,” Franky smiled at Bridget and smacked Debbie lightly on the leg as she walked by. 

—

Bea and Allie returned with extra ice cream and found everyone out in the back garden, sitting around the patio table. Debbie was improbably sitting in Franky’s lap, neither noticing or caring that she was overfilling her aunt’s lap, scrolling through photos on her mobile phone and telling Franky about the people and places in them. Bridget sat contentedly next to them with her glass of wine and her tablet, Debbie’s legs stretched across her own. 

Bea smiled and snapped a picture of Debbie with Bridget and Franky. She sat down next to them at the table and Allie sat down on the other side of her.

Bea raised an eyebrow at Debbie. 

“Comfortable there, princess?”

“Well, you are the queen, so...” Debbie teased. 

Allie sat up straight at that and Bea gave her a warning look that turned into a grin.

“You two kissed and made up I see.”

“Allie. Ew. Speaking of kissing, you still haven’t told me how you met Mum. How did they meet, Aunt Franky? They both dodged the question in the car. Do you know the story?”

Franky didn’t answer, she just locked eyes with Bea.

“Ya gotta tell her, Red. She’ll find out at the cop shop tomorrow anyway.”

“Wow. That’s not ominous or anything. What the hell is going on? How did you meet Allie, Mum?”

Bea exchanged a look with Allie who nodded and took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Okay. Well. Remember, Deb, I’m fine and everything is okay so just don’t get too upset. Your father was drunk and angry and he was hurting me. In a car park at night. He was hurting me really badly and I thought... well, I was frightened. I screamed, which I still don’t remember doing, and Allie and her friend Kaz happened to be driving by and heard me and they stopped. Kaz well and truly kicked your Dad’s arse and Allie came and helped me and she let me rest my head on her heartbeat in the car and they brought me here for Bridget and Franky to patch me up. I just felt immediately close to her.”

Bea gave Allie an enamored smile. 

“I asked her to stay with me and she did and she took such good care of me and was so gentle and sweet to me for no reason. And the next day it was awful seeing her go home so I asked her for a date. Now she’s my girlfriend. So yeah, that’s how I met Allie. Are you okay? Debbie?”

Debbie stood up, looking lost. She was overwhelmed by emotion, physically sickened by the thought of her father hurting her mother in a darkened car park. Thoughts of what could have happened if Allie and her friend hadn’t stopped and come to her aid made Debbie’s insides go cold and her eyes brim with tears. Would she have finally gotten the call she dreaded in the middle of the night? Her mother’s body, beaten to death in a car park. If Allie and Kaz weren’t the type of people who went towards a woman screaming, who got involved, who weren’t afraid...

“Deb, I’m okay.”

Debbie just nodded and walked over to Allie and wrapped her arms around her quite tightly.

“Oh,” Allie said in surprise.

She adjusted and held Debbie easily, patting her back as the girl cried quietly into Allie’s shoulder. The blonde realized that Bea’s mini was not letting her go. At that thought, she began to run her hand through Debbie’s curls in a far more innocent version of the gesture she knew Bea loved, willing to bet they drew comfort similarly. She heard a shaky breath as Debbie began to calm down and smiled. 

“Let it out, honey, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry I said that I would ruin your life if you hurt my mum! You saved her life. Thank you, Allie.”

Debbie was still crying softly and Bea felt conflicting emotions. Pain, because when Debbie bled, Bea’s bandages darkened. Regret at putting her child through this, yet again. Surprise, at her daughter throwing herself into Allie’s arms instead of her own. Warmth, to see the people she adored together. Pride, to see her daughter admire her partner. That was new.

“Oh, no, I really didn’t. It was Kaz. She wouldn’t even let me get out of the car until your dad was out cold and we needed to help your mum to the car.”

“I want to meet Kaz, please. You are good people. Both of you. I’m so glad you were there and I’m glad you are here now.”

“Oh, Debbie. That’s very sweet. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. You’ll meet Kaz when we see the police tomorrow. Wait ‘til you see the CCTV of her helping your mum. She’s my ninja.”

All this time, Debbie had not loosened her grip on Allie.

“Okay, Deb, you can let go of her now.”

“No,” Debbie sassed her mother. 

“Don’t take it personal, Deb. She’s insanely jealous, your Mum. She doesn’t let any of us just feel Allie up like total pervs for fifteen minutes whenever we feel like it. Crazy, right?”

Allie laughed out loud at that. 

The brunette laughed, too, as she ducked to avoid the pen Debbie threw at her.

“Seriously, yer mum’s right. Let her go, Deb, you’re being a creeper.”

“Speaking of creepers,” Bridget interjected, “Debbie, come here and look at this picture. It’s of your mum and Allie the night they met.”

This lure successfully worked and Bea gave Bridget a grateful look as Debbie released Allie from her extended hug and went to look at Bridget’s mobile.

“Oh my Goddess!” Debbie exclaimed. 

“You two look ah-dorable! I can’t believe you’d just met.”

Debbie threw Franky a look, which her aunt acknowledged and returned.

“What?” Bea said. 

“Just that you only ever let us touch you but look at you two snuggled up tight. Mum you look like death. Allie looks like an angel, though.”

“Thanks,” Bea snorted.

“We didn’t take a picture together the night we met, did we?” Allie asked, clearly confused.

“Oh shit.”

“Bea?”

“Uhm. I forgot to tell you. I’m going to blame my head injury for that. Here.”

Bea pulled up the picture of them sleeping cuddled together on her mobile and handed it to Allie, who took it and sat in Bea’s lap with it. Bea wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and laid her head against her spine, relaxed and alert. 

Allie’s immediate reaction was to beam at the photo of her with her arms wrapped around Bea and her chin tucked gently over the redhead’s injured head. Bea looked peaceful in the photo, with her arms wrapped around Allie’s middle, her head on her chest. The smile then turned to a furrowed brow as she clutched at Bea’s hand. 

“Wait. Who took this?”

“Franky,” Debbie answered.

They all looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, Bridget wouldn’t do it. Who else?”

“Yeah. Okay, Sherlock of Sephora, ya got me,” Franky confessed dramatically.

“Do you take pictures of me when I sleep? Do you have a problem?” Debbie asked, cracking up. 

“It wasn’t like that! Bridget set an alarm to check on Red since she had a concussion and Gidge was so tired, weren’t you, babe?”

“Yes,” Bridget conceded.

“Right, so I went to check that Red was fine and breathin’ and that Allie didn’t murder her or anything. I couldn’t resist taking it, Allie, okay? You two looked... like that.”

Allie stared at the photo again and smiled, snuggling back further into Bea’s lap. 

“I get it. I’m glad you took it. I mean, it’s usually mildly alarming to have your photo taken in your sleep on your first night as a houseguest, don’t get me wrong. Now that I know to sleep with my makeup on here, I’m all set. Uh, creeping aside, this is pretty adorable and I’m really glad to have it. So thanks, Franky.”

Franky beamed and stood. 

“You’re _very_ welcome, Allie! See? You were all wrong about me. I’ll accept your apologies when you’re ready.”

Bridget gave up trying to hide her laughter and kissed Franky, shaking her head.

—

They had agreed that Allie would stay at her apartment tonight and Debbie would sleep with Bea as usual. Allie had tried to broach the topic of leaving several times, feeling awkward, but Bea just distracted her or looked at her so sadly that she couldn’t do it. 

Bea had taken Allie’s hand and they were standing in the moonlight on the other side of the garden. Allie studied Bea’s face in that silvery light until the redhead blushed and rubbed her eyes. 

“It’s getting late, Bea-utiful. Are you tired?”

“I just know I won’t be able to sleep without you,” Bea whispered, fingers nervously tugging around the hem of Allie’s shirt 

“I know,” the blonde agreed quietly. “Isn’t that crazy? We’ve only spent two nights together. I just... I feel what I feel, Bea, and I already miss you and my body already misses being close to your body.”

“Allie.”

Bea’s voice was raspy and the blonde loved hearing her name fall from the redhead’s lips. Bea reached for her and held her closely, as if soaking up her body heat for later. She didn’t have the poetic words Allie had offered her, but she had her warmth to give as well.

“What if I have a bad nightmare?”

“Then you’ll call me,” Allie said, tucking a red curl behind her ear. “No, FaceTime me! You’d better not have some stunner’s lipstick on this face though.”

This earned the blonde a smile but the pout swiftly returned as Bea silently linked her fingers with Allie’s and stared at them.

—

“Bloody pathetic,” Franky concluded and shook her head as they watched the women from across the garden, unable to hear them but getting enough from the body language and occasional sound carrying.

Debbie belly laughed. “They really are. It’s sweet. I’m going to put them out of their misery. I can sleep on the couch.”

“You’re a good girl, Debbie. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day for your mum, and she will rest the most if everyone is under one roof, I think. You can use my office if you’d prefer some privacy. There is a very comfortable couch in there as well.”

“Thanks, Auntie Bridget,” Debbie winked, trying on the nickname.

“That’s nice of you, kid.”

Debbie smiled at Franky and headed over to her mother and Allie. 

—

“Okay! That’s it!”

“What?” Bea asked, startled. 

“You! Both of you! You’re making us all sick. Let’s go, inside and into your pajamas, both of you. I’ll even make you hot chocolates if you will just put those goofy smiles back on your faces.”

“No, Debbie. I can’t do that. You sleep with your mum and I’ll be back in the morning. We’re adults. Everybody is safe. We’ll be fine.”

“Allie’s right, baby, you sleep with me like always.”

“When I bring a boy home, will you still expect me to sleep with you?”

“You are definitely sleeping with us _if_ you bring a boy home. What boy is this? Do we even know him?” Allie folded her arms and looked at Bea seriously, making her burst out laughing. 

“You two are so cute and so gross. I will be fine in Auntie Bridget’s office, Mum. I’m 19. Tomorrow’s gonna suck and you need some rest. Snuggle with Allie. You’ll be right downstairs. Now, come on, I’ll walk in front of you guys so I don’t puke from your hand-holding and whatnot.”

“You were right. Your daughter is definitely part Franky.”

Bea nodded.

“You’ll stay?” She asked hopefully, eyebrows raised.

“Of course.”

Allie’s dimple flashed and Bea kissed it. 

“Good. Is it bedtime yet?” Bea arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t know but you are looking at me in a way that is going to make me do things Debbie isn’t meant to see so just avert your sex eyes or something, okay, Bea?”

“Oh, so that’s how it is now?” Bea laughed.

Allie swung her around and kissed her soundly. 

“No, _this_ is how it is now.”

Allie kissed her again, slipping her tongue in at the last moment. She felt Bea’s hand squeeze her butt through her jeans and pulled back from the kiss with a grin.

“I want my hot chocolate!” she pouted, “Debbie _said_! Then bedtime.”

They heard Debbie laughing up ahead and Bea smiled. 

—

Debbie could hear giggling as she turned the lights off downstairs. Aunt Franky and Bridget were already asleep and her mum and Allie were in slumber party mode. She couldn’t resist smiling at the sound of her mum’s laughter. Taking a chance, she knocked on the bedroom door. 

“Yes?” Allie called, her mum giggling for no reason. 

“Are you both dressed?”

More giggling. 

“Yes. Come in, Debs!”

She swung open the door and only made it one step before she saw them and stopped. 

Bea had her arm around Allie’s shoulders and Allie was leaning against Bea’s chest, sort of looking up at her face adoringly. 

The blonde then popped an M&M into Bea’s mouth and they both fell apart laughing again. 

Debbie grinned. She didn’t get to see her mom playful often. Nonetheless, she tsked at them. 

“Are you two eating candy?”

“Maybe,” Bea considered. 

“In bed? Bridget will kill you.”

“Not if she doesn’t know,” Allie said pointedly. 

“Hmmm,” Debbie pretended to think it over. 

“We could give you some of our candy,” Bea suggested, handing over a bowl of M&M’s. 

“I think... that I am going to take all of this candy,” Debbie decided. 

“What?! Bea, rookie mistake handing her the whole bowl.”

“Sorry, babe.”

“You two have had ice cream, hot chocolate, and now candy? That doesn’t seem like the greatest idea. And shouldn’t you be going to sleep? Big day, tomorrow. I want you to know, I am taking this candy away for your own good.”

Allie made a face at Bea. 

“Bro, your mom sucks.”

“Right?” Bea agreed. 

Debbie laughed and climbed into the bed. She kissed Allie goodnight on the forehead and then hugged Bea tightly. 

“I love you, Mum.”

“To the moon and back.”

“Hey Mum?” Debbie stopped when she was at the door and studied her shoes. 

“Yeah? Bea observed her girl carefully. 

“What is it, baby? You want a nightlight?”

“No! Mum! Ugh. Um, yeah, so we are all adults and blah blah gross. When you’re going to sleep and your pajamas are on for the night, will you unlock your door, just in case?”

The first hint of anxiety crept into Debbie’s voice. Allie immediately hopped out of bed and hugged her. 

“The door will always be unlocked if we are asleep. You come switch with me anytime you want. You don’t need a reason. Okay?”

Debbie nodded and smiled at Allie’s concern, blowing them both kisses.

“Now, be good. Don’t make me come down here again!”

Debbie mock-scolded them before she shut the door. She waited two minutes until the giggling started again and shook her head happily, thinking that she would try to dream of that bubbly sound instead of her father’s voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best readers around 💜


	10. Cop Shop I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you all are getting another chapter early! I was digging through some old stuff and I found some artwork my ex made for me and one piece is made from text cut out of one of my favorite books and has watercolor on it and then the centerpiece is two seahorses! This is pre-Wentworth, obv. I had forgotten all about it (must have blocked it out? Lol) so seeing it felt like a Ballie sign and I’m sharing the love. I’ll put a link in to a picture of it if that’s allowed/anyone is interested. 
> 
> Plus you guys have been so encouraging and responsive so I’m happy to get this out early for you. Part II very soon (these chapters were getting ridiculously long).
> 
> There is a little teeny tiny, Easter Egg shout out to bethevibeyouseek and her amazing story “Elastic Heart”, let me know if you see it. 💕
> 
> Enjoy!

—

Everyone reconvened in the kitchen early the next morning, leaving them plenty of time before their meeting with Rita at ten. 

They sipped their coffee until Allie stood and stretched, untangling herself from Bea. 

“I’m going to make breakfast. Pancakes and fruit okay with everyone?”

“Ooh yes, please!” Debbie said. 

“Her pancakes are bomb, Debs.”

“You’ve already eaten her pancakes?” Debbie scowled at Franky jealously. 

“I hope you don’t mind me taking over your kitchen again, Bridget. It’s nice having people to feed,” Allie said, pulling out a mixing bowl and ingredients. 

“It became Franky’s kitchen the day she moved in,” Bridget laughed, stretching and giving Franky a loving look. 

“Yes,” Franky agreed. “Before that, it was Bridget’s ‘refrigerator microwave room’.”

They all laughed and Bridget nodded. 

Bea was the only one quiet, sitting on the bar stool in the corner, farthest away from everyone. 

“Hey, crack these eggs for me, will ya, Deb?”

“Sure!” 

Debbie happily took the bowl from Allie and took her place at the counter as the blonde approached the redhead, who was bouncing her leg nervously underneath the counter. 

“You okay, babe?”

Bea faked a smile. 

“I don’t think I can eat,” she said quietly, apologetically.

Allie kissed her on the cheek. 

“We’ll see about that. You know you can’t resist me.”

“Oh, are you on the menu? In that case, my appetite has suddenly returned,” Bea winked. 

Allie delighted at this sign of life from Bea, who had been morose all morning. The blonde smirked and bent to whisper closely in her ear. 

“You’re lucky this room is full of people or I would have you naked on this counter before you could say ‘pancakes’.”

Bea grinned and then smacked Allie lightly on the bum. 

“You’d better start cooking. Debbie should kick off any-“

“Allieee! I’m hungry!”

“And there you have it,” Bea’s eyes sparkled. 

Allie grinned and got to work. She stirred the pancake batter together, breathing in the scent of the vanilla she had added, humming happily under her breath.

“Oi, Blondie!”

“Yeah, Franks?”

“Got ya something. It’s in the utensil drawer.”

Franky winked. Allie looked at the drawer and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She looked at Bea, who shrugged, equally in the dark. Bridget smiled at her and nodded and she found that more encouraging. 

Curiosity killed the Alliecat and so she slid the drawer open, immediately knowing which item Franky meant. 

Allie burst out laughing and held up a rainbow-striped spatula. She turned to see Franky and Debbie leaning over the counter grinning. Bridget laughed, more at their faces than at Allie. 

“Thank you,” Allie said. 

“I don’t get it,” Bea said. 

“Of course you don’t,” Franky sighed. 

“It’s because I flipped you, babe.”

Bea thought for a moment and then blushed deeply. 

“You’re a huge win for all of Team Lesbian, Red, take the compliment. I am humble enough to recognize when someone succeeds where I’ve failed. You did it, Blondie! And now you can make me pancakes. Really, everybody wins.”

“You’re an arse, Franky,” Bea smiled.

Allie turned back to the stove and the heated pan, looking at the Pride spatula. Other than Kaz, people didn’t give her things. 

The empty pan sizzled for a second and Franky leaned over the counter a bit farther, craning her neck. 

“Uh, Red? Do you want to do something about that?”

Bea was shaken from her stupor when she realized Allie was crying. She crossed the room to put her arms around her and turn off the burner. 

“What is it, baby?”

“It’s stupid,” Allie turned in her arms and whispered into her neck. 

“Do you already have a rainbow spatula?” Franky asked desperately. “I can get you a different gag gift. Please don’t cry. Ugh. Red, it’s the worst when they cry. Fix it!”

Franky was joking but clearly uncomfortable.

“Sorry. I’m okay.”

Allie kissed Bea briefly and turned back around, switching the burner back on. 

“Allie, you can talk to us, you know. All of us. You don’t have to. But you can.”

Bea telegraphed her thanks to Bridget with a grateful smile. 

“I just... I’ve been on my own for awhile now. And that’s been good. It’s been okay. It’s... been shit a lot of the time,” she admitted. 

“Bea’s changed that but you two have, as well. And now you too, Debbie.”

“This sounds mushy. I don’t like it.” Franky put her hands up and tried to back her way out of the kitchen, only to be grabbed from behind and cuddled by Bridget. 

“Hush, let her talk, baby.”

“Bridget and Franky. You’ve both been so kind and you allowed me into your home when you didn’t even know me, which had to be weird.”

“It was,” Franky confirmed, “But you can still stay.”

Allie laughed and began to pour batter. 

“And I know you are Bea’s but you seem kinda like my friends, too. And we’ve been through some things and I care about you and I know where your utensil drawer is and how you like your tea and... I must sound pathetic. It just is really a very nice change for me. So thank you.”

“Oh, Allie. That was-“

“Gross,” Franky interrupted. 

“Lovely,” Bridget finished. 

Bea squeezed Allie, arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as the blonde leaned back and tapped her on the nose with her new spatula and firmly instructed her to sit down and rest. 

Debbie and Bridget were chattering about a book they had both read recently and Bea smiled somewhat blankly as she sat back down and watched them. 

Franky helped Allie plate the fruit while the blonde flipped pancakes onto the plates the brunette placed next to her . 

“We are your friends, too.” Franky said quietly. 

“What? Didn’t catch that,” Allie cupped her ear. 

“Nice try,” Franky grinned. 

“I’ve been there,” the brunette attempted to sound casual. “You know, on my own. Sucks.”

“Yeah. It does.”

“Well, like it or not, you got family now. So you’d better hurry up with the rest of those pancakes. We’re a hungry bunch.”

Allie smiled and averted her eyes from Franky’s before wiping them on the apron she had borrowed. 

Franky and Debbie teased Allie extra during breakfast to make her comfortable again. Everyone complimented her cooking and even Bea ate a few bites, although Allie did once have to make airplane noises and wait for her laugh to fork a bite into her open mouth. 

—

Bea was afraid to go to the police station again. She was worried she might see Harry, although logically she knew he was locked up in a holding cell. She was upset about having to talk about it in front of Debbie but also unwilling to block her daughter out. At the frenetic energy of all the activity in the house and everybody getting ready and fussing over one another, Bea felt dizzy and distressed. 

Bridget saw her spiraling. She was just sitting eerily still while everyone moved around her. Just when the room had flipped upside down and Bea felt her water glass slip from her hands, Bridget was at her elbow, catching the glass and holding her up. 

“Bea? Alright there?”

The redhead looked pale and shook her head. 

“Allie!”

—

Allie had just uncapped her favorite pink MAC lipstick, the one Debbie had noticed on FaceTime, and was about to apply it in the hall mirror, since both bathrooms were occupied as everyone popped in and out fixing themselves up. Hearing Bridget’s tone, she pocketed the lipstick instantly and headed for the lounge. 

“Is everything... Bea?”

The blonde honed in on her immediately and saw she looked ill. 

“Babe? You okay? Are you going to be sick?”

Bridget watched carefully as Bea lifted her head to look straight at Allie, still trying to breathe, watched her listen as Allie counted in her ear and rubbed her back in rhythmic circles. They watched her come back and Bridget was impressed by Allie’s calm way with her. 

“Bea and I are ready! We’re just going to sit in the garden until it’s time to go!” Allie just shouted into the ether, since that’s how things were done here. 

“Okay!” Debbie called from the bathroom. 

“Whatever! I’ll be ready in five!” Franky shouted from upstairs before they all heard her drop a boot and curse. 

Bridget smiled at Allie as she followed Bea towards the kitchen door. 

“You two need a hand?”

“We got it. Thanks, Bridget, I appreciate it. You look beautiful, by the way.“

“Thanks, Allie. That lawyer? Lisa? She’ll be there today, so. It’s embarrassing but yes, I am human,” Bridget blushed lightly.

“Oh no, good move there. I am glad she’s our lawyer because she’s a beast but I don’t like the way she looks at any of us. Not that you have anything to worry about. Franky looks at you like you put each star in the sky by hand, just for her, in case she looks up. Our lawyer, however, she’s a predatory lesbian, that one.”

Bridget laughed loudly with Allie and watched her grab some bananas and mints from the counter, put them in her purse, and go out back to meet Bea. 

—

Debbie came downstairs next. 

“I’m ready!” she announced. 

“Good,” Bridget tugged on a curl. “You want a snack or anything before we go, Debbie?”

“I’m not a baby, Auntie Bridget.”

“No, I know you’re not, Deb.”

“Welllll. Do you have any fruit snacks? The dinosaur ones?!”

Bridget laughed and folded her arms. 

“Dinosaurs aren’t for babies!” Debbie insisted. “Babies would be terrified of dinosaurs. Think about it.”

Bridget combed through the pantry. 

“No dinosaurs, but we have shark fruit snacks?” She offered this with the practiced negotiation of an experienced Auntie. 

“Ooh, yes! I love sharks!”

The Smith women were having a rough morning and each was coping by turning their natural reactions up. Debbie’s exuberance was hitting Franky levels of annoying and Bea was holding everything together with a needle and thread. 

“What’s wrong with Mum? I mean, today obviously. But nothing else happened, right?”

Bridget walked over to Debbie and gave her a pack of shark fruit snacks and a kiss on the cheek, following her eyes to her mum and Allie through the windows. She was watching the pair sitting on the swing in the garden.

Debbie was fascinated. The blonde held her mother’s hand and leaned across to wipe tears from her face with her other thumb, dropping kisses in their place. Debbie could never imagine, let alone remember, her father being tender like that with her mother. 

Her mum rested her forehead against the blonde’s and she looked different than Debbie had seen her in a long time. She looked like she had when Dad would go out of town for work and it was just them. More present in her body. Even upset, her face had animation and spontaneity she couldn’t afford before and it lent her youth and joy. She looked good. 

Bridget patted her back sympathetically as the teen popped a blue punch tiger shark in her mouth. 

“Are they always-“

“Always,” Franky came up behind them and rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“Wow. Even you approve? That’s saying something.”

“I do have high standards,” Franky winked at Bridget. 

Debbie continued to watch her mum calm down outside. She saw her actually laugh and lean up to kiss Allie, her smile shy but happy in a way that squeezed at Debbie’s chest. 

“Fuck. Even I don’t wanna go throw a bucket of ice water on that right now,” Franky sighed. 

“Let’s get our stuff and we’ll get them last.”

—

Soon, the two women were outright giggling.

Allie tried to force-feed Bea a banana, her suggestive approach making Bea cry with laughter. Bea tried to apply Allie’s lipstick for her, missing her mouth half the time due to their giggling fits. 

Debbie went back to the window with her purse and laughed. Her mum looked like she had when Debbie was little. Happy. 

“Allie takes good care of her, huh?” the girl asked, her voice emotional and dipping down nearly into her mother’s rasp. 

“She really does, darling,” Bridget assured her. 

“I want pictures of this,” Debbie said, pulling out her camera. 

It took several minutes to clean the banana and lipstick off of the couple’s faces, especially because they kicked off whenever they looked at one another. Debbie ended up wiping both of their faces clean, pronouncing them naughty children. Allie reapplied her lipstick properly, pouted and cajoled until Bea took three more bites of her banana, and then announced they were ready again.

“Okay,” Franky clapped. “Let’s get this show on the road. We got people waiting on us.”

—

They made it to the police station on time, meeting Kaz and Lisa outside. They opted for the stairs instead of cramming their group into the dubious looking elevator. 

Bea hated this place. She was relieved when she heard Rita call from down the hallway. 

“Heya! Smith and company! We’re using this conference room today,” Rita gestured to a room on her left and they began filing in. 

Bea paused when she reached the detective, immediately clocking her black eye. 

“Did Harry do that?”

“Well, let’s just say he was less than sober and less than thrilled about being arrested by a woman,” Rita smiled and shrugged. 

“I’m guessing ‘woman’ isn’t the word he used,” Bea flinched. 

Rita just laughed. 

“I’ve been called worse things by better men. It was worth it. I wanted this collar. This case. It’s important to me, Bea. They all are. But I don’t know how many more really bad guys I’ll get to put away before I retire. This one? This feels good.”

“Thank you, Rita. Thank you so much. I’m sorry about the eye.”

“S’nothing,” the detective shrugged. 

They took their seats and went around the room for introductions again, adding in Debbie and introducing Kaz in person, as well as Rita’s partner, Will Jackson. 

“I’m circulating two tablets, one with Franky’s photos of Bea’s injuries over the past thirteen years, her notes on those photos, and Bridget’s medical chart for the last three years. The other has the CCTV video of the car park. I’ll give you all a few minutes to make sure everyone is up to speed and Will and I will be back.”

Lisa, along with Bea and Allie, Franky and Bridget had seen everything already. They mostly paced the room while Debbie and Kaz clicked through the evidence. 

Debbie was crying silently over the photos of her mother’s black and blue body when Kaz tried to pull Bea aside. Bea was all mama bear when she turned at Kaz’s tap. Allie rubbed the redhead’s leg and kept her arm around Debbie. 

“I got her, babe.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt. May I speak with you for just a minute, Bea?”

“What, no ‘Heartbreaker’ anymore? That was just starting to grow on me.”

Bea half-joked, following Kaz to a corner of the room, responding to Franky’s questioning look as they passed by with a nod of assurance. 

“I am so sorry, Bea.”

“Forget about it,” Bea waved her away. 

“No. I’m sorry. I saw and I didn’t...” she hung her head in shame.

“I should have helped you. Because of a personal feeling, I would have let you go back to that if you didn’t have the support system you do. Who _am_ I that I would do that? It goes against everything I believe in. I was wrong. Allie was right. About everything. Including you.”

“Kaz! Stop it, would ya? You saved my bloody life! I couldn’t ask for much more than that. We have a great case with the pictures and evidence. I’m going to be okay.”

Kaz nodded. She pressed her fingertips hard against her teary blue eyes for a moment before looking back at Bea, her blue gaze so different from Allie’s dazzling one, so much more bleak. 

“There’s just _so many women_.”

She sounded like a well that had taken thousands of years but had finally cracked, utterly dry and empty. 

“Yeah. I know it,” Bea ran a hand through her hair, uncomfortable with this conversation. 

“At least you are helping some of them. Making a difference.”

“Am I, though?”

Bea didn’t respond, she didn’t think she was meant to, her face puzzled as Kaz just hugged her and then moved to the other end of the table. 

—

Debbie was watching the CCTV footage for the third time, wincing.

“Mum. You look like a ragdoll. He hit you so, so hard.”

Debbie kissed her fingertip and rubbed it over Bea’s bruised face. 

“All better,” Bea smiled for her. 

Debbie shook her head solemnly and then returned to the video. 

“Oh, here’s the good part! Allie wasn’t kidding, Kaz, you really are a freaking ninja,” she squeezed the older woman’s hand through the rest of the video, smiling over at Allie when she entered the frame. 

—

Rita took a breath and held eye contact with Bea. 

“Now, I know this is going to be difficult, but I’ll need to take another detailed statement from you today, Bea, in order to file each of the sexual assault charges.”

Debbie’s head snapped up from her phone. The color drained from her face.

“Mum... that’s not true, is it? 

Franky winced and slung her arm around the girl’s shoulders. 

Bea still hadn’t lifted her eyes to meet Debbie’s, studying Allie’s hand holding hers in her lap. 

“Baby, it’s not something I want you to think about.”

“Mum!” Debbie sounded frantic, “I didn’t know. You have to believe me. I didn’t! I would never have let him-“

“Deb,” Allie said gently, “Nobody let him, sweetheart. This isn’t your fault. This isn’t your mum’s fault. This is down to him and him alone.”

“Kaz, would you take Debbie for a coffee or something while I give Rita my statement? She mentioned she wanted to get to know you better. No ninja tricks, though!”

“No, Mum. I’ll stay with you. I can handle it.”

That almost broke Bea. Allie felt her shake and then sigh. 

“Well, I can’t, Debbie. Please. Go hang out with Kaz for a little while. Let her tell you about her work. You’ll find it interesting. I’ll be right here when you come back. I promise, yeah? I love you.”

“To the moon and back,” Debbie said tearfully, trying to hold it together as Kaz took her hand and led her out of the room gently. 

—

Kaz took Debbie to a cute coffee shop a few blocks away and ordered her a hot chocolate, as Debbie was so stunned and enraged she could barely speak for a bit. 

“Prison isn’t good enough for him,” Debbie finally bit out, shaking her head angrily. 

“What do you mean?” Kaz asked. 

“He beat her, he isolated her, he used me to control her for my entire life, he... he _raped_ her. He should die for what he’s done to her. And to me. If he ever gets out, we’ll all be in danger again. Why should men get to abuse us and the law just lets them out again and again until they kill us? How can that be right, Kaz?”

Kaz was silent for a long moment and then leaned forward and set her chin on her hand. 

“It isn’t right, Debbie. Do you really feel that way?” 

“What?”

“You think your father should die for what he’s done?”

“Yes,” Debbie replied without hesitation, both of her parents’ tempers coursing through her blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my junk! 💜


	11. Cop Shop II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing with this but it has stopped improving so I think that means it’s ready? Ha. I hope you enjoy. Continuing where we left off...

—  
Rita hated this part. Especially on this case. 

“Okay. Bea? For this statement, it will just be you and me, plus Lisa, in my office next door. You may also have a support person of your choice. And I can appoint you a victim’s advocate as well if ya like.”

Bea visibly bristled at the word “victim” but otherwise stayed quiet. 

“It can’t hurt, having the advocate, too, ay?” Allie said quietly. 

“I agree,” Bridget said. 

“It’s just someone there to guide you through the process if you need it. Some people find it helpful.”

Bea and Franky looked over at one another for a long beat, silently discussing it before they turned back to Rita and shook their heads in unison. 

The blondes both sighed. 

“Stubborn,” Allie tsked while she squeezed Bea’s hand supportively. 

“Okay then. Let me know if you change your mind. Who would you like to bring in?”

Bea was silent for awhile. 

Allie wanted to stay by Bea’s side every second but, more importantly, she wanted Bea to have what she needed. 

“Babe, if you want to bring Frank-“

“Bridget,” Bea interrupted her, her eyes still locked on Rita’s. 

Franky’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

Bea looked over at the petite blonde. 

“Would you?”

“Of course, Bea.” 

Bridget was as surprised as her partner for a moment but quickly realized what Bea was doing. 

“Franky. I love you so much. Please stay out of handcuffs.”

“See, you say that now but then the minute we’re in bed-“

Bridget kissed her quickly and soundly, shutting her up.

“Allie,” she said quietly. 

The younger blonde smiled and tapped her heart, receiving a kind nod in return. They’d agreed. She’d look after Franky while Bridget looked after Bea for her. 

Speaking of, the blonde tipped her forehead against her girlfriend’s. 

“I’ll be right here when you’re done, babe,” she said simply. 

Bea nodded and squeezed her hands. 

—

Bea, Bridget, and Lisa entered Rita’s office while the detective went to get them water.

“I’m sorry, Bridget. If this is too much-“

“No,” Bridget shook her head. “I know you don’t want Allie to hear all of it this way. And I know you’re protecting Franky. It’s pissing her off right now but I do appreciate it. I’m here for you, Bea.”

“I thought maybe you could handle it better with your work. And, Bridget, I just can’t do it to her this time. I love you and I’m sorry. I can do it on my own if-“

“Bea. I’ve got you. I’m treating this with professional discretion in that whatever you say in this room is between us, I won’t repeat it. Not even to Franky. It isn’t professional, though, Bea, because I love you, too, and I’m heartbroken you’ve been through this. Now. Let’s get this shit over with so we can go home and get drunk. Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks Bridget.”

Bea turned to her other side. 

“Lisa, if you need to step out at all, that’s okay,” Bea nodded at her. 

“You’re my client. I’m right by your side, babe, all the way through. Don’t be too touched, though, I am billing you hourly.”

Bea laughed at that, and at the mental image of what Allie would do to this woman if she heard her call her ‘babe’. 

—

“Hey, she didn’t pick me either if that makes you feel better,” Allie smiled at Franky who was an angry tangle of limbs next to her, sitting with one knee up against her chest and her other leg down, her arms wrapped around her. 

“It doesn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because. I _know_ why she didn’t pick you.”

“Why’s that?” Allie inquired. 

“She wants to protect you. She doesn’t want you to have to watch her go over and through all of that.”

Allie nodded.

“And why do you think _you’re_ not in there, you big dummy? She loves you. She doesn’t want to hurt us or it’s harder to say it in front of us. Bridget is a professional shrink and all. I think it was a smart decision.”

“Ooh, don’t let Gidge catch you using the s-word,” Franky grinned a little and Allie smiled, taking it as a win. 

“Smart?” Allie asked. 

“Shrink, you dork! Hey, you want a coffee? I’ll get ‘em for us, see if I run into Debbie and Kaz. You should stay here in case Bea needs you.”

Allie smiled at the generosity of this gesture, beyond the coffee. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Franky.”

—

Too many hours later, the door opened and Franky shrugged Debbie’s and Allie’s heads off of her respective shoulders.

“Wake up, dummies.”

“Ow,” Allie rubbed her head. 

Debbie looked similarly displeased to be woken up so roughly. 

“ _Really_ , Aunt Franky? What is wrong with you?”

“They’re comin’”

Bea and Bridget came out and stayed quiet, eyes avoidant, both looking claustrophobic. 

Rita surveyed the rough looking crew in the conference room. 

“Okay. Well, I know today was difficult, so we are done for now. We will need to schedule follow up interviews with the rest of you for corroboration and background, but take a little time. The good news is this is going to help put him away for a long, long while, Bea.”

Bea had clearly been crying and she just nodded. Lisa looked a bit green but she had a hand on her client’s lower back dutifully in support until Allie removed it for her, not unkindly. When Bea registered her presence, she immediately shifted her weight completely towards Allie anyway, seeking out at the comfort of the smell of her, the warmth of her hands. 

“How long?”

“I’m sorry?” Rita asked Debbie. 

“How long will he go to prison for... for everything he did to her?”

“I can’t really say just yet, Debbie. But it’s a very very strong case with your mother’s testimony and her friends’ evidence.”

“I want to testify, too.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Mum.”

“He‘ll be there. Won’t he, Rita?”

“At the trial, yes, Harry will be present in the courtroom.”

Bea coughed. Her voice was strained and tired from all the talking and crying. She poured her energy and volume into her next words. 

“ _No_ , Debbie!”

“Can we please discuss this later?” Allie gave Deb a meaningful glance that made her look her mother over again.

Even Debbie, their bulldog, let it go. She couldn’t bear to argue with her mother, not the way Bea looked right now.

Franky noticed immediately that Bridget wasn’t participating. She wasn’t even meeting the brunette’s gaze. Close but not quite. It reminded her of when Bridget lied, which wasn’t often, especially since she was so terrible at it. She wasn’t lying now but she was hiding. Franky gave her the space and stayed quiet, feeling the relief in the blonde’s body when she just silently put her arms around her, propping her up easily and casually. Encouraging her to lean on her and rest. 

Debbie came over but paused at Bridget’s glazed expression. 

Franky and Debbie knew one another well enough to carry on a silent conversation. 

Debbie jutted her chin towards Bridget discreetly. _Is she okay?_

Franky shook her head very slightly but smiled. _Nah, kid, but she will be._

Debbie nodded and watched Allie with her mom. She had an arm around Bea’s back to keep her steady and was encouraging her to drink a Gatorade the blonde had pulled from her purse along with some lozenges, like a deranged Mary Poppins. Deb laughed to herself at that thought and noticed it was orange Gatorade, Mum’s favorite. 

She joined them, linking an arm through Allie’s.

“Don’t give Allie a hard time, Mum, you need to drink that.”

“Double trouble,” Bea whispered, a genuine smile peeking out, like the sun through the clouds.

“Bea. I’m so proud of you.”

Allie kissed her on the cheek. 

“Me too, Mumma. Really, really proud.”

Deb kissed the other cheek. 

“Let’s-“ Bea coughed and pointed at the door. 

“Get the fuck outta here?” Franky finished for her. 

Bea nodded and everyone quickly organised their belongings.

Kaz discreetly slipped Debbie a burner phone when the two hugged goodbye. 

—

They made it home by late afternoon and agreed everyone could use some down time to rest and recover. 

Franky was sitting on the edge of their bed quietly, watching Bridget furiously toss through her dresser looking for the particular comfort clothes she needed to have. A soft raglan shirt of Franky’s and a pair of her own sweatpants from her college days. They had already established that no other clothes would do and no, she did not want Franky’s help looking for them. 

“Franky...”

The brunette came to life, already sick of feeling useless. She saw her girlfriend had found the clothes she wanted, thank fucking goodness. 

“Babe. Bridget. What do you need? Anything.”

“Would you come into the bathroom with me while I take my shower. But not... but not into the shower with me. Please. I’m sorry.”

“Gidge. No ‘sorry’. I just want to take care of you, please.”

“I’d like a scotch, if you don’t mind. A double. I’m just going to get clean and try to numb myself just a little and then hang onto you for the rest of the night. Is that okay?”

Her bottom lip trembled and Franky had to pinch herself and focus on the physical pain to stop her own tears from coming. Bridget was very close to coming undone. She rarely got this way but Franky knew the signs. 

“I’ve got you, Spunky.”

A few minutes later, Franky brought the glass of scotch Bridget had asked for into the bedroom, following the sound of the shower into the bathroom. 

“Hey! Gidge? I got yer... the hell?”

The bathroom was full of steam. 

The curtain was open enough that Franky could see that Bridget was crying and scrubbing at already pink skin under the burning hot water. 

“Oh, Gidge. Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. I know you don’t want me to come in with you and I won’t. I won’t. But I do need you to make the water cooler. That’s too hot, baby.”

—

“That’s too hot, baby,” Allie used the same words as she walked into Bea’s steamy bathroom downstairs, her tone lighter, still uncomprehending. 

Bea hadn’t heard her over the sounds of the water and her own crying and was taken by surprise when Allie opened the door of the stall shower. 

Allie was equally surprised as her eyes flicked down to see Bea sitting on the floor, shaking, a razor blade in her hand. A fresh line of blood made another even mark in a small trail of scars on her inner thigh. Allie had seen them but thought they were from the past. They hadn’t been recent, anyway. 

Bea just sobbed and put her face in her hands. 

Allie was calm and quiet. She took the razor blade away carefully, leaned in and adjusted the temperature away from scalding. She toed off her shoes, grabbed a washcloth and stepped into the shower. She squatted down and handed Bea the washcloth respectfully. Bea took it, looking miserable, and set it on top of her cut rather uselessly. Allie slid down the wall to sit next to her and leaned over to interlace her fingers with Bea’s, pressing down on her wound to stop the bleeding, leaning over and kissing her very softly and very gently on the lips. 

She kissed her hair when Bea cried into her shoulder, kissed her shoulder when Bea cried in her arms, kissed her lips and cheeks and forehead when she could reach them. 

Bea was grateful for the silent support as she cried and hurt. Allie’s kisses actually did make her feel better. Eventually she quieted down. 

“You have your clothes on in the shower,” she said in her hoarse voice.

“Yup,” Allie gave her a winning smile, “I do.”

Bea gave her a shaky smile back and started at the top button of Allie’s blouse. It took her several minutes with her fingers shaking under the spray but, with some helpful wriggling from her girlfriend, Bea managed to undress her. They stood pressed together and Allie washed and conditioned Bea’s hair, gently massaging her scalp in a way that made Bea want to cry again, but she barely had tears left in her body and it was just exhaustion and gratitude trying to coax them out. 

Allie eventually got them out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself while she took her time patting Bea dry all over.

“Um, Allie?”

“Hmm?”

“I think my bum is dry by now, yeah?” Bea laughed. 

Allie grinned at the sound. 

“Just being thorough,” the blonde said, “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

She continued her movements down Bea’s legs with such care and attention that the redhead had to smile or cry and she chose the former. 

Allie slowly and carefully dressed her cut with antibiotic ointment and a plaster, her pink tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. Bea looked down at her, both embarrassed and aroused.

“I really don’t need-“

“Hush and let me take care of you, Bea.”

“Okay.” 

Once Nurse Allie was pleased with her work, she helped Bea into pajamas and tucked her under the covers. She changed into her own pajamas. Well, Bea’s pajamas. She had brought some from home but she liked wearing the other woman’s better. 

“Don’t leave?” Bea whispered. 

Allie kissed her forehead. 

“Never, baby. I just want to check on Bridget really quickly and get you some water and a surprise.”

“I’m sorry I sound so needy. By the way, you should know, I hate surprises, Allie.”

“You have had a truly hellish day. You’re not needy. Anyway, I need you, too. Okay. You’ll like my surprise, you’ll see. I’ll be back in ten minutes max.”

“Thanks for checking on Bridget.”

—

Allie ran up the stairs and knocked at Franky and Bridget’s bedroom door. 

“Hang on, hang on,” Allie heard whispered before Franky opened the door and stuck her head out. 

“Oh, hey.”

Franky stepped out in the hall and closed the door. 

“Is Bridget okay?”

“Not really. She downed three scotches and took a burning hot shower but she’s lying down now. I should really get some food in her but I can’t bear to wake her up. How’s Bea?”

“Not good. She’s exhausted, too. I’m going to try to get her and Debbie to take a nap. Maybe we can order pizza in a couple hours or something and try to feed them then.”

“Sounds good, Blondie. Hey. Uh, thanks. And you were right. I see why she didn’t pick us.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for Bridget.”

“She’s strong. She just needs the night to recover.”

“Okay. Go take care of your woman and I’m gonna go to my ladies. See you in a bit for some pizza, yeah?”

Franky was smiling. 

“What?” Allie asked. 

“I was just thinkin’, we’re not doing too bad for some rough trade from the streets, hey? We have some magnificent fucking women.”

“Damn straight. Also, we are some magnificent fucking women, don’t forget.”

“Goes without saying,” Franky agreed. 

—

“Debbie. Debbie?” 

Allie could hear sniffling. She found Debbie curled up on the couch in Bridget’s office, her eyes swollen and red. 

Allie walked over and sat down next to her, barely having enough time to open her arms before Debbie was crashing into them. 

“Okay, okay, Debs, it’s okay,” Allie hushed and hummed and rocked Bea’s daughter with an ease that surprised her. She intuitively knew this woman-child, a confident spitfire, a hurting little girl. She remembered those feelings and how she had wished someone would comfort her. Without a price tag on that comfort. 

“Allie.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what, hon?”

“You know. For seeing her. Who she really is. Even with all of this mess. We’re really lucky.”

Allie was stunned into silence. 

“Debbie. I don’t know what to say. I just feel really lucky to be here. I want to talk about that more with you but another day, okay? I think we are all spent.”

Allie couldn’t handle having the addiction conversation with Debbie today. Unless Bea had told her, but Allie was sure she would have let her know. 

“Totes,” Debbie agreed, hugging her tightly again. 

“Hey, Debbie?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to help me make a Bea sandwich? I need another piece of bread.”

“Allie. Have you gone ‘round the bend?”

She gave her a look that was pure Bea and Allie struggled not to laugh. 

“Nope. Well, maybe. But not because of this. Come on.”

—

“One second, wait here,” Allie whispered. 

Debbie smiled and nodded. 

“Hey, babe! Got you some water. You need to rehydrate.”

“Thanks, sweetheart. So where’s my surprise?”

“I thought you didn’t like surprises.”

“I don’t. But you said-“

“I know. I’m just teasing.”

“I like your teasing, too,” Bea rasped, pulling Allie down for a kiss. 

Allie groaned quietly. 

“Okay. Teasing later,” she whispered, “Right now, surprise. Close your eyes. Keep them closed!”

Allie opened the door and let Debbie in. 

“Okay, open!”

Bea opened her eyes and beamed at both of them. 

“Debbie! Hey, baby girl.”

“Hey, Mum. Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Well, Allie said we are making you a sandwich.”

The blonde looked at Debbie as if perhaps she had hit her head. 

“No. What? No. Come here, my sweet summer child.”

Allie climbed into the bed and patted the spot on Bea’s other side. 

“I said we are making a ‘Bea sandwich’. We are the bread, and your mum is the Nutella or whatever.”

“Ohhhhhh. Got it,” Debbie laughed. 

Allie snuggled up to Bea and big spooned her, while Debbie put her head on her mom’s chest. They wrapped their arms and legs around Bea and giggled absurdly for a moment. 

“Do you like your sandwich, Mum?”

Debbie and Allie were so loopy they were nearly crying with laughter. 

“Getting to snuggle with both of my favorite girls? Yes, of course I like that. Now shhh, both of you.”

There was a quiet, peaceful moment, such a stark contrast to their crazy day, they nearly fell asleep immediately. 

“This is nice,” Debbie smiled up at Bea. “I see what you mean about her. She does feel safe. I thought you were just being weird but you’re bang on.”

Bea just nodded and smiled sleepily at her daughter as Allie fake coughed. 

“Ahem! ‘ _She_ ’ is in the room, you do know?”

Debbie giggled. 

“Well, we’re only saying nice things.”

“That’s true,” Allie said thoughtfully, “You may continue.”

Both Smith women laughed as Allie waited expectantly. 

“She’s very beautiful, too,” Bea whispered to Debbie loudly. 

“She is,” Debbie agreed. “And so are you, my beautiful mama.”

“Gorgeous,” Allie agreed, kissing Bea’s cheek and tightening her arms around her waist. 

“Okay, well, this has been nice but it’s getting gross and plus, I really want an actual sandwich now. Do either of you want one?”

“No, thanks, Deb.”

Allie just giggled again and shook her head. 

Debbie stood next to the bed and pointed at them. 

“I will be sleeping in here with you guys tonight, though. So if you two need to like, stare at each other naked or whatever it is you do, please do it before then.”

“That is actually all that we do,” Allie nodded seriously. 

Debbie laughed and snorted. 

Bea checked her imaginary watch and tapped it, looking at Allie urgently. 

“Do you think we have enough time?” 

“Hilarious,” Debbie rolled her eyes. 

“Hey! How come Allie is funny and I’m not?” Bea said indignantly. 

“I don’t know. Something for you to think about, Mum.”

Allie laughed.

“Franky and I are going to order pizza later but everyone needs a bit of rest first.”

“I don’t think I can sleep. But! If I do! Wake me up when the pizza comes! Swear it?”

They laughed and promised. 

—

Once Allie’s giggling fit with Debbie had passed, she went quiet as they cuddled. Bea turned in her arms to face the blonde. 

“Are you okay, Allie? I know I am... complicated and today was hard on you, too. I don’t want you to think I don’t see that or that I don’t care.”

Bea propped herself up on one elbow and peered down at her, quickly kissing the faint smile on Allie’s mouth before she leaned back to listen. 

“Oh, Bea. I’m okay. And I’m not scared of complicated. Just let me be here for you. Can you sleep? Can I do anything?” 

“I can think of a couple of things,” Bea whispered, sliding a hand under Allie’s top and over her breasts. 

“Bea?” 

The redhead ignored her and started kissing her neck and rubbing a nipple with her thumb. 

Allie was already breathing hard and wriggling a bit under Bea’s touch but she wanted to put the brakes on this.

“Do you think this is a good idea right now? I mean, do you feel up to it after today? Maybe we should wait?”

“Allie. I spent all day listing for an audience all of the ways that he hurt me and humiliated me and violated me. And it isn’t over. I’ll have to say it again in court. Right now, I just want to own my body. To choose to give it to you. I need you to remind me what real sex is. And then I need a nap. Is that okay?”

“More than. I always want to make love to you, Bea, but you promise me you will stop if you want to, or if you just get tired, okay? We have plenty of time.”

“Mmhmm. Promise. Less talking. More kissing.”

Allie grinned and complied, kissing the redhead softly and stroking her hair and her back. Bea hadn’t stood a chance, really. She fell asleep about two minutes later, with her hand up Allie’s shirt and the blonde’s lips still very much attached to her own. 

Allie smiled and eased herself out of bed to use the restroom and check that the door was unlocked in case Debbie needed Bea. 

She climbed back in and snuggled up to her girlfriend, rolling them a bit so that Bea was lying on her and not the other way around. 

—

Allie fell asleep downstairs holding Bea, Franky fell asleep upstairs holding Bridget, and Debbie sat in the kitchen holding the burner phone, her thumb hovering over the power button. 

Power sounded good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Anything you like/dislike, want to see/don’t want to see?


	12. Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter with a lot packed into a small amount of time... I hope you like this one and the general direction. Thanks for being patient!
> 
> Deffo some adult rated content here, kids.

—

Bea woke up Monday morning with her legs already shaking, realizing instantly that the vague sex dream she was having was because Allie’s tongue was currently teasing her clit. 

“Mmm,” she murmured and stretched luxuriously, feeling Allie flatten the tip of her tongue and lap harder at her in response. 

“Fuck, Allie.”

Bea threw the blanket back so she could see her lover, sliding her hands into silky blonde hair, admiring smooth, naked skin.

“Good morning, Bea-uty,” Allie giggled as Bea tugged her upwards and looked at her lovingly. 

“Morning, sweetheart. Kiss me,” the redhead rasped affectionately.

“What do you think I was just doing?” Allie teased.

“I know exactly what you were just doing and I’m going to let you get back to that in just a moment. But first...”

Bea gazed deeply into Allie’s eyes before her hands found the blonde’s face and drew her close, stopping just before their lips met. 

“Kiss me here.”

Allie groaned as she slipped her tongue into Bea’s mouth, feeling the redhead’s body ripple underneath her at the taste of herself on Allie. 

“ _God_ , Allie,”

“ _Yes_ , baby. Let me finish waking you up properly.”

Bea kissed her again tenderly and tucked her hair behind her ears before she nodded and lightly rested her hand on the top of Allie’s head with a sigh. 

Allie immediately returned to licking and sucking at Bea, keeping up a steady pace as her woman shifted and sighed beneath her. Allie reveled in the privilege of the sight before her, Bea, all naked and spread out for her in the morning light, vulnerable and wanting and trusting. She loved catching her girlfriend in the morning, when the day had yet to demand that she put on her armor. Allie sucked lightly on Bea’s clit, feeling the redhead’s hand push down on her head gently as she moaned.

Allie lifted her head a little to watch Bea’s face as she slid a finger into her wet heat. 

“Ohhhhh,” she let out a long, trembling sigh, making Allie’s own clit throb. 

“That’s my girl. Let me make you feel good, Bea.”

“M-m-more,” Bea shuddered, reminding Allie of the first time they had made love and hitting her with a wave of tenderness. 

“Anything you need, baby,” Allie whispered. 

“Just you. Only you. Your fingers in me. Kiss me.”

Allie inserted a second finger into Bea and began to pump them slowly while she kissed her way back up Bea’s body, pressing her thumb against the other woman’s clit as she captured her mouth, and her groan of pleasure, for herself. 

Their kisses were intense and Bea was full of need for the three more minutes she lasted wriggling on Allie’s fingers and feeling drunk from kissing her breathless. 

“Allie. Allie, I... Oh...”

“Come for me, baby. You look so sexy right now, Bea. I love touching you and tasting you and making you-“

“FUUUUUUUCK!” she felt Bea’s entire body convulse, her throbbing inner muscles grabbing at Allie’s fingers while her arms and hands struggled to keep the blonde near, pulled close to her, even as she screamed her release. Allie nearly came herself from the force of it, from the look of her lover so shattered and glowing. 

But that wouldn’t do for Bea, of course. 

There was no blushing now. Only lust and affection and giddy anticipation. 

Bea flipped them over and straddled Allie, whispering soft, loving words before she kissed her lips and then bent to suck at the soft spot on Allie’s neck that she had noticed drove the blonde crazy. Bea heard Allie’s breath speed up as she slowly sucked harder on that particular spot. Allie groaned and her hips rolled against Bea’s in protest when the redhead stopped. 

“More,” she demanded, pulling Bea’s hair lightly. 

Bea slipped two fingers into Allie slowly and flicked her tongue lightly over the favored pulse point, earning a whimper that made her breath catch.

Allie dragged Bea’s mouth back to the already red spot on her neck, beneath the curve of her perfect jaw. 

“Kiss me here while you fuck me.”

“I’ll mark you if I don’t stop...” Bea whispered, watching pleasure cross the blonde’s face at the idea. 

“Please, Bea.”

“You think that’s hot? Showing everyone you’re all mine. You sure, Allie?”

“Fuck, yes, Bea, don’t stop. I’m so fucking close to coming. I love being your girl. All yours.”

“That’s so sexy, baby. You know I can’t resist pleasing you. Watching you come.”

Bea’s words whispered against skin before she kissed Allie’s neck and sucked on it while she fucked her hard with two fingers. Finally, Bea pressed hard against her clit while biting down just slightly on that fair skin, making the blonde lose control, shaking hard against her and needing to be held while she rode through the waves of her orgasm. Bea was still holding her and placing gentle kisses all over the crown of her head when she fell back to sleep. 

Bea smiled at her and quietly slid out of bed. She had an agenda to accomplish this morning. Bridget and Franky were back to work and she had a list to tick off as well. 

—

Ninety minutes later, a cranky-looking Allie wandered out of the bedroom and over to Bea, clutching Bea’s favorite red blanket. 

Bea stared up at her, bemused. She was pouty and tousled and sexy as hell. 

“What’s wrong with my baby?” Bea clucked sympathetically, putting her laptop and phone aside. 

Allie relented at the sight of Bea’s offer of a cuddle in her open arms and lap and joined her on the sofa, crawling over dramatically to snuggle with her. 

“I hate waking up without you.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. You wore yourself out this morning. I wanted to let you rest after you gave me such a warm wake up.”

They smiled at one another. Bea tilted Allie’s head now that they were in the light and her smile disappeared. 

“What?” Allie said. 

“I shouldn’t have done that, Allie! You have a big mark on your neck. Doesn’t it hurt?!”

“Bea. I _asked_ you to do it! You _made me come_ doing it. Clearly, I think it’s sexy. It’s just a hickey, babe. And yeah, it is a little bit tender, but even that is sexy. Like when you feel sore in the morning after we stay up fucking all night.” She rubbed a hand over Bea’s pants for emphasis and earned a smile. 

“Okay, then,” Bea said reluctantly.

“So what have you been up to this morning?”

Bea looked excited at this. 

“Well, I called Rita to make sure Harry is in prison still, just because. And I spoke with Lisa about expediting both the divorce and the sale of the house. He can have half. I don’t care. I spoke to Debbie and neither of us want to live there again. And now I’m looking at houses online! I don’t know if we can afford this area but it would be nice to be close to Franky and Bridget, wouldn’t it?”

Allie went very quiet and Bea immediately knew she had put a foot wrong somewhere. 

“What’s wrong? I only just started to look. Oh. I’m sorry. Do you not want to change neighborhoods, Allie? I shouldn’t have assumed...”

“What?”

“I mean, I just figured since you were renting maybe you weren’t that attached to your area but if you are-“

“Bea.”

“Yes?”

“What are you talking about?”

“What are _you_ talking about?”

“What are we talking about in here?” Debbie asked, her timing perfect as usual, bouncing into the room. 

“Nobody knows,” Allie said quietly. 

“Okaaay,” the girl said, glancing at the monitor. “Ooh. Are you looking at houses now?”

Bea gave her a strange look.

“I thought so? Allie?”

“Whatever you want. I’m going to get some coffee.”

“Do you know what I’m doing wrong?” Bea asked Debbie. 

“I have my suspicions,” Deb said, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms in disapproval. 

“Well, for God’s sake, help me out! What is it?” Bea pleaded. 

“Allie?”

“Yeah, Debs?” Allie returned. 

“Did my mother by any chance skip the step of actually asking you if you wanna move in together?”

Allie’s jaw dropped and her head swiveled to Bea. 

“Is _that_ what you meant?!”

“Yes! Of course it is!” Bea said in exasperation. 

Allie was still swallowing air. Bea considered telling her she was going to get hiccups that way but didn’t find that a particularly advantageous idea in her current situation. 

“Well, but, you didn’t _say_ that! Usually, you ask someone to move in with you. It’s kind of a big deal. You didn’t ask, Bea, so...”

Debbie clicked her tongue. 

“Goddess, I am _good_. I’ll leave you to fix that, mum. My work here is done. Namaste.” 

She kissed Allie on the cheek and said she would get her coffee for her and that, more than anything so far, made Bea realize how deeply she’d erred.

The blonde shrugged and looked down but Bea saw that she had hurt her. The redhead felt intensely guilty and awkward but she stood and cautiously approached Allie. She tentatively reached out to touch her cheek. Allie could feel Bea’s hand shaking and she looked up, moving her face slowly so as not to startle her girlfriend. 

“Bea, you can touch me. I’m _never_ going to hurt you. No matter how upset I get, okay? I’m still your safe spot. Always. Right?”

Bea nodded and pulled Allie to her for a tight hug, partly for Allie, who seemed to always know what she was thinking, and partly to obscure her tears.

She pulled back and Allie kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, both of them smiling again as the threat of thunder cleared. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ve never done this before. You’re my first with all these good things and I love that but it also means I’m gonna be shit at it sometimes. Allie, will you please choose a house with me and live in it together? Is that clear? Better? Ugh, I should have googled how to do this. I’m fucking it up. I always fuck it up.” Bea rubbed her hands over her face. 

“You’re serious about this.”

The blonde looked dumbfounded. 

“Of course I am! I can’t bloody well sleep without you now, can I?” 

Bea smiled but Allie’s face remained inscrutable to her. She finally wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck and rested her head on her shoulder. Bea’s hands settled at Allie’s waist. When a long beat passed, Bea sighed, unable to see the blonde’s face. 

“Is it too soon? I know we’ve moved fast-“

“It’s not that, babe... Have you asked Debbie about this?”

“Debbie doesn’t even live with me anymore and she adores you.”

“Still, Bea.”

“Debbie!!” 

“Yeah?” The girl popped out of the kitchen and handed Allie a coffee. 

“You okay if Allie moves in with me in our new house?”

“Well, yeah, ‘course. I figured. You guys are like attached at the face and all, so...”

She crossed her eyes at them and returned to the kitchen and ignored the pair in the lounge once again. 

“See?” Bea shrugged. 

“I can’t afford-“

“Oh, please. I don’t care about that. We’ll work it out. It doesn’t make sense to waste money renting an apartment you never sleep in when you could contribute that to our household, does it? Allie. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning. If you don’t want that or aren’t ready for that then that’s okay! But just say so. Don’t make up reasons.”

Allie was careful not to smile but seeing her girlfriend all huffy over this was really very cute. 

“I’m not. Okay then. Yes. Let’s live together,” Allie said, as if she were testing the taste of the words.

She was rewarded with one of Bea’s wide, delighted smiles, the kind she couldn’t resist. 

The redhead shivered and sighed.

“You make me so happy, Allie.”

Allie’s aqua eyes immediately darkened, her gaze locking with Bea’s. She was licking her lips and Bea swallowed hard, her body responding to the blonde’s like an instrument to it’s performer. Allie’s hands moved to Bea’s face and she kissed her deeply, silently beginning to move Bea’s body back towards the bedroom. 

“Debbie, you might want to put on your good headphones!” Allie called, once she took a breath. Her eyes were blazing with want and if Bea hadn’t already been wet, her gaze would have accomplished it.

“Ugh!” Debbie complained, “It’s barely lunchtime and, unfortunately for everyone who was innocently trying to sleep, we know you guys already did it this morning. What is _wrong_ with you two?”

“Sorry, baby!” Bea laughed. “I thought you were volunteering with Kaz today?” She managed as she went by, still half-focused on Allie’s uninterrupted pursuit of her down the hall. 

“That’s tomorrow! Try to contain yourselves for five minutes so I can go get them from my room. I want your bedroom in the new house sound-proofed!” Debbie shouted 

“I think we can all agree on that, Deb,” Bea called, moving backward a bit faster now, noting the predatory glint in Allie’s sapphire eyes.

—

Four hours later, Bridget came home from working a half-day. She found Bea, Allie, and Debbie watching telly in the lounge. 

“Hello, ladies. How are we?”

“Happy,” Allie answered. 

“Sleepy,” Bea smiled. 

“Traumatised,” Debbie contributed. 

“I see,” Bridget laughed. “The therapist’s favorite dwarf.”

“How was work, Bridget?”

“Oh, it was fine. Just work. Listen, I’m thinking Franky’s Mexican and my famous margaritas tonight, what do you reckon?”

“Yes!” Bea and Debbie exclaimed in unison excitedly. 

“Yes?” Allie added. 

“Anyone want to go shopping with me?”

“ _Me!_ We need snacks and I have Aunt Franky’s enchilada recipe in my phone.”

“You’re a genius, darling,” Bridget kissed the side of her niece’s head. 

“I’ll go with and help. Bea?”

“You mind if I stay here? I want to take a bath and maybe sketch.”

“Stay put and relax, babe. You should be resting, anyway.”

“Yeah, so we are going to forcibly separate you from Allie so you don’t further injure yourself.”

Allie responded by tickling Debbie, who laughed helplessly and finally screamed and ran away. 

“I’ll be back in two hours to check your injuries. Thoroughly.” Allie leaned over and kissed Bea. 

Bea grinned and held her in place. 

“She’ll meet you two in the car,” she called. 

“Mum, really? Retch. You’re disgusting.”

Allie laughed. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, you are just as bad. Come on, Auntie Bridget.”

“I’ll distract her for ten minutes,” Bridget said and winked. 

“You’re an angel,” Allie called to her. 

“You _look_ like an angel,” Bea said, tracing her Cupid’s bow lips and pulling her down to lie on top of her on the sofa. 

Allie slid a thigh between Bea’s legs and listened to her moan before she dipped her head to kiss her. They made out hungrily, grinding against one another like hormonal kids.

It was never enough. 

“I have to go,” Allie finally whispered. 

“But... I want to stare at you naked.”

Allie laughed at Bea’s bewildered protest.

“Later, babe, promise. You relax, okay?”

“Okaaaaay,” Bea whined, hanging on to Allie’s hand dramatically. 

The blonde’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned down to whisper a more personal goodbye. 

“I can’t wait to live with you and fuck you on or against every surface in our new house.”

Allie took great satisfaction at the expression on Bea’s face and then, thinking quickly, ran out to Bridget’s car. 

“Bye, babe!”

—

Franky shut the door behind her and kicked off her boots with satisfaction. 

“Anybody home?”

“I’m in the tub!” Bea shouted from the downstairs hall bathroom. 

She was less than surprised when Franky barged in moments later. 

“Hey, Red, how are ya? Need me to scrub your back?”

“Get out, Franky.”

The brunette sat down on the toilet lid, contrary as ever. 

Bea just rolled her eyes and added more bubbles to her suddenly less relaxing bath. 

“Missed you too, Red,” Franky said, mock insulted. 

“How was work?” Bea gave in. 

“Eh, not bad. Taking this break and then going back made me realize I gotta do something else, though. I’m actually thinking over Lisa’s offer. Rita made me one as well, as a consultant. Not that I want to work for the coppers. Either way, I’ve been managing the restaurant too long. I’m bored as fuck.”

“I’m proud of you, Franky. Either of them would be lucky to have you. Let me know if you want to talk it through, yeah?”

Franky grinned affectionately at Bea. 

“Yeah. Thanks, mate. How was your day? Judging by the gifs Debbie texted me, you were _not_ bored!”

“What is wrong with this family? It was a nice day.”

“Out with it. You’re smiling like The Joker. I honestly don’t know how you have ever beaten me at cards.”

“Well, I talked to Lisa about the divorce and selling the house. And Allie and I are going to live together.”

“You already are. In my house.”

Bea laughed at that

“No. In our _own_ house. Close by, though, I hope.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Debbie good with it?”

“Yes. You know how fond she is of Allie.”

Franky nodded. 

“I’m happy for yas, ya lunatics. You’ve really taken to gay like a duck to water, Red. Looks good on ya.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Bea laughed and splashed her a bit before pulling the curtain back protectively. 

“Oi! Don’t start. You’ll get us in trouble. Did you see Bridget today? I thought she would be home by now.”

“Yeah. She went out shopping with Allie and Debbie. I believe you are making enchiladas tonight, my friend!”

“So she can eat three bites and have as many margaritas?” Franky muttered. 

“Hey. Is everything okay?”

Bea didn’t like the twist that crossed Franky’s face. 

“My spidey senses are just tingling lately. Not sure. Just keep an eye on Gidge for me. But don’t fuckin’ let her know you’re doin’ it.”

Bea and Franky both respected gut feelings. Most survivors did. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Bea nodded seriously. “I’m sorry about that, if it’s my statement,” she said, her tone rather formal for a person taking a bubble bath. 

“Nah, Red, Nah. So! You and Allie are gonna help us gay up the neighborhood? That’s exciting. Have you told her you love her yet?”

“No,” Bea blushed and she stared down into the water. 

“But you do.”

Bea’s face changed, on alert. 

“Shhh, I hear the door.”

“Oh my fuck, you would not believe this dudebro I met today...” Franky winked and proceeded to dramatically narrate an encounter she’d had that day with a parking attendant. 

—

“I hear Franky’s voice,” Bridget smiled as she opened the door and held it for Allie and Debbie, their arms full of grocery bags. 

“How could you not?” Allie grinned back. 

The three put the groceries down in the kitchen and then headed down the hall in search of the vocal brunette. 

“So I was like what the fuck, do you seriously think I’m gonna pay for twice as much- oh, hey Gidge, hey Debs, hey Blondie - nice hickey!”

Bea flashed Allie an apologetic look as the blondes stared from the doorway.

“Hi Mum! Hi Aunt Franky! I’m going to start sorting the ingredients for you. I’m your prep cook tonight!”

“Right on, Debs!” Franky high-fived her and Allie watched the girl happily head back to the kitchen. 

“Umm. Is this normal people behavior?” Allie stage-whispered to Bridget. 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Bridget responded in kind. 

“Listen, I was just trying to take a bath,” Bea shrugged and pulled the curtain closed a bit more. 

“What?” Franky shrugged innocently. 

“Remember how we talked about boundaries, baby? You may want to consider adding ‘not holding people captive in the bath while you workshop your monologue’ to the list,” Bridget said, kindly but tiredly, although she still managed the humor that let Franky know she was in there. Her girl was tough. 

“Please. It’s Red. Nothing in here I haven’t seen before.”

Bea shrugged a reluctant confirmation that this was technically true. 

“Right. Well, Allie and I have earned a drink. Making my margaritas! You two want any?”

“We definitely do. You make the best margaritas, Gidge,” Franky smiled. Anything to get her love to smile in return.

“I want two! If I am ever allowed to get out of this bath!”

—

Allie checked that Debbie’s earbuds were in before she spoke cautiously. 

“Does that ever bother you?”

“What?” Bridget asked, slicing up limes. 

Allie gestured towards the bathroom. 

“Oh, Bea and Franky? Well,” she smiled, “I’m not going to lie, it was an adjustment. I was a bit jealous at first. Not sexually, really. First of all, I _thought_ Bea was straight. _Bea_ thought Bea was straight.” They both laughed. 

“They really are like sisters. Weird, fucked-up sisters, but it works for them. I was more jealous of their closeness. I didn’t know if Franky would ever let me in the way she lets Bea in. But she has. It’s just a different relationship. They’ve both been through a lot. I’m glad they have one another. So, to be honest, yes. It has bothered me sometimes. Their closeness. How exclusive it can feel. How strong. And then I think... I love her. I would never want her to not have that, to not have what Bea gives her. We give her different things and that’s good. She deserves everything.”

Bridget shrugged and Allie openly admired her, shaking her head. 

“Wow. Damn, you’re good, Bridget.”

They laughed until Allie felt the petite woman regarding her seriously. She looked down at her with questioning eyes. 

“It’s not my place,” Bridget shook her head. 

“Please,” Allie waited patiently. 

“It’s just... she’s taken to you like I’ve never seen her take to anyone. If I may be so bold, just be patient with her. But Allie? She’s going through a huge change in her life and there will be emotional fallout. Nobody’s saying you have to take that on. And she and Debbie and Franky are a package deal. Nobody’s making you get involved and move in together so fast, but if you do-“

“I know. I know it’s crazy. I know we’ve just met, but I can’t ignore my feelings, Bridget. I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I adore Debbie. And I like Franky very much, although _please_ don’t tell her I said so.”

Bridget took in Allie’s open, honest face, the sincerity in her smile. 

“I’m thrilled to hear that, Allie. Bea is special to us.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Allie smiled. 

“You know you can come to me anytime. If I can help, I will.”

Allie leaned down and hugged her tightly, suddenly feeling choked up. 

“Hey Bridget? You’re always taking care of everyone. How are _you_ doing? I know it was hard on you, Bea’s statement. It’s been hard on her, too.”

Bridget debated for a moment silently, pouring their drinks and handing one to Allie before taking a generous sip of her own. 

She poured them each a shot of good tequila as well and they clinked glasses and downed them. Bridget waited for the burn. It helped. 

“I think part of it is that I really didn’t expect to be surprised. I thought I knew all of the ways people could be cruel to one another. To hear some new ones applied to someone I care for... It was difficult.”

“You must know how strongly Bea feels about you and how highly she thinks of you, bringing you into that room. Just... don’t think she doesn’t know the cost. We’re here for you, Bridget.”

“Thank you, Allie. You’re very perceptive. I don’t think we’ve said it often enough, but Bea isn’t the only special one around here. I, for one, am glad you’re sticking around.”

—

Franky joined them then, curious to find her girlfriend’s eyes teary but her smile wide and directed at Allie. Bridget’s attention quickly shifted to her and Franky let the moment pass and accepted her margarita and kiss on the cheek gratefully. She launched into the same tale she had been telling Bea. 

When the redhead appeared, she rolled her eyes. 

“I have to hear this story _again_?”

She inched her way around the counter until she was next to Allie. She put a hand on top of the blonde’s for a moment. 

“Hi,” she said shyly. 

“Hi,” the blonde replied back with a grin, utterly enchanted. 

Bea leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Allie’s. 

“Hi,” she whispered as she pulled back. 

“We’ve said that,” Allie laughed. 

“Right,” Bea said. 

“Red! Ugh, gross! Wipe the drool off your face! Have some self-respect!”

In truth, Franky was grinning and wrapped her arms around Bridget from behind, squeezing her with happiness. 

Bea actually wiped her mouth, finding no drool but earning laughter all around. 

“Bridget, these are delicious,” Allie said, pouring herself another margarita and handing one to Bea. 

“Wait until you have them with Franky’s enchiladas,” Bridget promised. 

—

After a very festive Mexican evening that led to Bea putting a tipsy Allie to bed; brushing her teeth for her, changing her clothes, and coaxing her under the covers as the blonde giggled and protested the entire time, making Bea laugh and take twice as long. 

“No, but Bea! I am great at drinking! I promise,” Allie tried, her head hitting the pillow. 

“I know you are, sweetheart. I’ll be right back. Why don’t you just get comfy?”

Bea handed over her favorite red blanket, which had quickly become Allie’s favorite red blanket, and tucked it around her. 

“Okaaay,” the blonde agreed, her eyes already closing. 

Bea smiled and watched her fall asleep before she went back to help clean up for the evening. 

—

Bea pulled Debbie outside with her after the cleaning was finished, bringing their last margaritas out to the patio. 

“What’s up, Mum?”

“I just wanted to check in with you, baby. How are you feeling about things, Debs?”

“Which things?” The teen shrugged uncomfortably. 

“Your father?”

Bea held her breath. 

“I fucking hate him. I don’t want to waste another minute talking about him and letting him ruin our lives.”

She folded her arms petulantly and with finality, a gesture that was all Franky. Bea nodded evenly, having plenty of experience with that gesture from both of them. 

“Okay. But you can talk about him if you do want to. With me. Or any of us. I know that no matter what, he’s still your dad. There are still some good memories.”

“No. He’s a sperm donor. Worse than that because he tortured you. I didn’t know about the rape.”

Hearing that word from her daughter’s lips hurt worse than a knife wound. Bea knew from experience. 

“I knew he hit you, though, Mum. I did. Of course. But watching it happen on that CCTV... “

“I know, baby. I’m sorry.”

“ _You don’t apologize_ ,” Debbie spit angrily. “It wasn’t your fault. Anyway, what he did to you cancels out teaching me to ride a bike.”

“Okay, Deb. Okay. Easy. And what about Allie? I know it’s very soon. And she’s...”

“A she?” Debbie laughed, her mood visibly lightening. 

“Yes,” Bea smiled nervously. 

“Yeah. Not gonna lie, I was a little shocked but that was before I met her and I saw you two together.”

Debbie smiled. 

“Yeah?” Bea smiled back so girlishly that Debbie laughed. 

“Um yes, Mum? Allie is so sensitive and silly and kind and just crazy over you. And Mum, you are _so_ smitten with her, it’s adorable. You deserve to be happy, that’s all I care about, not what’s in her pants. Oh! Speaking of pants, your new identity as an Allie-sexual gives us up to a 33 percent increase in our clothing and accessory options! Although she is a bit tall.”

“My little optimist.”

“Mumma. She’s really great. Don’t fuck it up.”

“Thanks, Debs. Wise words, as always.”

“Hey, Mum? How would you feel about me coming back home?”

“Debbie! Really?”

“Yeah. He’s gone. Soon, for good. I love Allie. I miss you. I didn’t want to admit it but it was really hard being away from you, Mum.”

“Oh, baby,” Bea hugged her tightly. 

She was relieved when Debbie cried, if Bea was honest. Sometimes she worried her girl had inherited her own red mist and Bea didn’t like it when Debbie held in her emotions. When her child finally stilled and hugged her tightly, Bea pulled them up. 

“Come on, let‘s go in. Your Aunt Franky is going to be so excited to have her playmate back for good!”

—

An hour later, after one more shot to celebrate Debbie moving home, Franky was finally in bed. She sighed audibly. Bridget was facing away from her, closed off from her yet again. 

“ _What_?”

The blonde had picked up on her tension and Franky knew her response was a one-word invitation to a fight. 

“Oh, Gidge,” she sighed. “I wish you’d talk to me. Or to Bea. Or Allie. Or anybody. You can’t just keep throwing margarita parties and pretending you’re okay. I mean, you know that I see you are hurting, right? I don’t know what you need and it’s killing me. I wish you’d tell me what I can do.”

“Nothing, Franky,” she sighed and rolled to face the brunette. 

“I did talk to Allie a bit tonight. You’re right. It helped.”

“Oh. Good. That’s good.”

Franky was grateful Bridget was talking but she would be lying if she said it didn’t crush her a little that she wasn’t talking to her. Nobody wanted to talk to her.

Bridget saw her, as always, and began to stroke her hair, looking deeply into her eyes for the first time in awhile. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m not trying to push you away. I know I’m experiencing some secondary trauma from Bea’s history. I don’t want it in our bedroom. Can you understand that? Just give me a little more time. Please?”

“Of course, Gidge. I don’t like the thought of leaving you this weekend though.”

Franky had spontaneously offered to drive Debbie the six hours to her apartment so they could tandem drive back and bring her car, packing both cars full of her things. 

“I’ll be okay. Just one thing?”

“Anything.”

“Would you make love to me tonight? And then hold me while I fall asleep.”

“That sounds perfect, Spunky,” Franky was so relieved she nearly cried. Instead she just lifted Bridget’s hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

Franky wouldn’t have planned to leave Bridget if Bea and Allie weren’t going to stay with her. Plus, the brunette was unsure what was tickling her spidey senses but something about Debbie had set them off again tonight. She was going to keep an eye on this family until things stabilized and her body told her to stand down. 

However, her body had a much more pleasant task to focus on at the moment and she smiled as she devoted herself to Bridget.

—

Hours later, Franky found herself sliding out from under a sleeping Bridget and getting up to walk around the darkened house to double check the door and window alarms once more. She peeked into Bridget’s office. She expected to feel relief upon finding her niece asleep, curls catching moonlight, but her unease only intensified. 

She was bleary-eyed on the sofa, reviewing their exterior security footage for the last few days on her laptop when she heard footsteps behind her. 

Allie stood there, wearing one of Bea’s shirts and drinking a glass of water. 

“You feel it too, then,” she whispered. 

Franky nodded and wondered in what other ways she had underestimated Bea’s girlfriend. 

“Sit down, Allie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you guys think of this chapter and where we are at the moment? It may take me a bit for the next chapter but you never know when inspiration strikes. You guys deserve a basic standard of writing so I won’t rush at the expense of that.  
> ❤️


	13. Two Truths and a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜

Debbie woke up early, buzzing with nerves. She was going to volunteer at the shelter for the first time and she would finally be able to talk to Kaz about things in person. She ate breakfast with Bridget and Franky before they left for work, mostly chatting to Franky as Bridget seemed distracted and disorganized, which was abnormal for her. After her aunts left, Debbie showered and dressed and then headed for her mum and Allie’s room. She figured Allie was probably still asleep, but she really wanted the blonde’s advice before she left. Luckily, she knew Allie’s weaknesses and her first coffee of the day was one of them. She knocked lightly and heard her mum quietly call for her to come in. Debbie opened the door and smiled. Allie was still asleep, her arms wrapped around Bea’s waist and her head resting on Bea’s shoulder. Bea had one arm around her and her free hand held her Kindle. 

“Morning, baby,” Bea whispered as Debbie bent down to kiss her cheek, setting the mugs she was carrying down on the nightstand.

“Morning, Mum. I brought you tea.” She smiled and gestured at Allie. “You can’t possibly be comfortable like that.”

“Thanks for the tea. I’m fine. Well, actually, my shoulder is numb. I just... I can’t bring myself to move her, she’s too cute.”

Bea blushed.

“You are so whipped,” Debbie laughed.

“Did you come in here just to make fun of me?”

“Actually, I need Sleeping Beauty there. I want to talk to her before I go to the shelter.”

“Ah, okay. That’s a good idea, baby.”

“Allie...”

Bea ran her fingers through Allie’s hair gently and then scratched her scalp a bit, making the blonde move against Bea’s hand for more.

“Mmm that feels good, babe.”

Bea blushed. Allie was still half asleep and she was using her sexy voice and Bea was afraid of what she might say next. 

“Allie. Wake up, sweetheart. Debbie’s here!”

Allie made a noise of disagreement and snuggled further into Bea.

“Alllliiiiie, I made you a latte!” Debbie said in a sing-song voice.

“Coffee?” 

Allie’s eyes blinked opened, her bright blue gaze fixing on Bea first, as always. She kissed the shoulder she had been laying on and yawned. She smiled at the teenager she had grown so fond of.

“Hi, Debbie. Good morning!”

Allie opened her arms for her and Debbie smiled. Allie was very tactile and everyone was still getting used to it. Debbie thought it was nice. She walked around the bed and hugged Allie.

“You are so warm, no wonder you don’t want to get up!” Debbie succumbed and squished in next to Allie on the bed, wishing for a moment that she could forget about the plan and just stay here, safe under the covers. The blonde, oblivious to the teen’s wistful thoughts, held on to her for a minute and then kissed her cheek and let go, accepting the coffee Bea passed to her.

“Thanks, Debs, you’re the best. You drew a butt on my latte! Fancy. I love it, thank you.”

“It’s supposed to be a heart but okay.”

Bea laughed at them. She loved seeing her girls together.

“Mmm it’s gooood,” Allie said after tasting it. She wiggled a little and hummed in satisfaction before taking a bigger sip, “Happy coffee mmm.”

Debbie made eye contact with her mum and they both grinned. Allie was definitely slow to wake up but she was also adorable and soft and mushy in that bit of time before she fully joined the day. 

“Debbie is volunteering with Kaz for the first time today so she wanted your advice,” Bea said.

“That’s right, Deb. Okay, let’s see. What are you wearing?”

Debbie stood up again so they could see her outfit of overalls, a tee with a picture of Eminem on it, and trainers.

“That’s my shirt,” Allie laughed, “but you look cute in it. Outfit is a go, you can work in that. Okay, what do you want to know? Kaz will go over everything with you.” The blonde tilted her head and looked at the girl. “Are you nervous?”

Debbie looked down and picked imaginary lint off of their duvet.

“Maybe.”

“Deb. Just remember that everyone there is a person, treat them just like anyone else. You have such a big heart. Just listen to Kaz and you’ll be fine, baby. Hang on.”

Allie got up and went over to her dresser and opened a box on top. She took out a pack of hair ties and returned, finding Debbie staring at her from her perch on the bed rather oddly.

Bea noticed right off.

“Debbie? What’s wrong?”

“Allie called me ‘baby’.” She looked up at the blonde. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

Debbie stood and shook her head and hugged Allie, hiding her face in the blonde’s shoulder so they wouldn’t see her tears. Guilt over keeping secrets from her family was eating at her and making her much more emotional than usual. She wanted to go back in time, to be a little girl and stay home from school for a sick day with her Mum and watch cartoons and be taken care of and not have to make decisions like the one she was contemplating. 

Allie held her and patted her back while mouthing “What the fuck?” to Bea, who shrugged her shoulders and looked on with concern, trying to be patient but worried about her daughter.

“Debbie. Did I upset you, honey?” Allie tried.

The endearment made her cry harder and Allie made a horrified face at Bea, who nodded and got up, coming over to the pair. Debbie allowed herself to be transferred into her mother’s arms, where she cried for another minute before pulling herself together. 

“Sorry. Sorry, Mum. Sorry, Allie.”

“It’s okay, Debs, but what is going on with you?”

Debbie stared into her mother’s eyes and almost broke. She thought about telling her but she knew she couldn’t do that. This was for them. She had to be strong. Mum had been strong through beatings. Through rapes. For her. She could do this one thing to repay her, to give her mother back some of the peace her father had stolen from her. 

“I’ll just give you two a minute,” Allie said, pulling on her robe and heading for the door.

“No, no, stay,” Debbie said, grabbing the blonde’s hand. “It’s just, when you called me ‘baby’ like the way Mum does, it made me realise... You treat me so much better than he ever did. You actually care about what I’m doing and you want to spend time with me. He never called me ‘baby’ or anything and I...” her voice wobbled, “I was his _actual_ baby. You’ve known me for weeks and you care more about me than he ever did. What I’m trying to say is... I’m not just happy you are around for Mum’s sake. I’m happy you are here for me, too. Please don’t ever leave us, Allie. I love you.”

Bea was crying silently as she watched Debbie embrace Allie in another of her tight hugs. Allie’s blue eyes shone but she smiled and winked at Bea over Debbie’s shoulder.

“Oh, Debs.” Allie held her for a moment, soothing her until she could feel her breathing evenly again. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? We are house-hunting, remember? I love you, too, Debs, and I’ll always be here for you. No matter what. Even if your mum gets sick of me someday, I’ll always show up for you. Okay?” She put her hands on Debbie’s face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks left on her cheeks.

“That’s not gonna happen. But okay,” Debbie smiled at Allie and turned to look at her mum, frowning when she saw her tears. 

“Oh, Mumma. I’m so sorry. Don’t cry.”

Bea made an unintelligible sound.

“It’s okay, Debs, it’s happy crying. She’s just overwhelmed. Is that right, Bea?”

The redhead nodded emphatically.

Allie smiled and moved to pull Bea closer.

“Come on, babe, Debbie sandwich!”

Debbie laughed as the two of them squeezed her. 

“Ah! Stop! Which one of you is tickling me?!” Debbie squirmed and laughed until they relented and let her go, Bea shooting Allie a look filled with so much love that the blonde could feel her insides warm.

“Oh. Here, Debbie,” Allie said, slipping all of the hairbands onto Debbie’s wrists before sliding her arm back around Bea’s waist.

“Why do I need twelve hairbands?”

“You’ll see,” Allie smiled. “Oh, and you have to go through a metal detector on the way in, just FYI, so leave all of your weapons at home.”

Debbie rolled her eyes at this but she was smiling as she waited for Allie to continue. 

“Don’t give anybody any money. I know it is tempting and feels like helping but you can’t. Most people there are just like us but sometimes you get a bad apple... or not _bad_ but maybe an unmedicated apple. So no money, don’t tell anyone where you live, don’t give out your cell phone number or accept any residents on your social media. That’s all I can think of. Kaz will tell you everything else. You’re going to do great, Debbie. It’s really nice of you to help out and I think you’ll get something out of it, too.”

“Oh, I definitely will,” Debbie smiled widely.

Allie kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m so proud of you.”

At that, Debbie felt shame creep up her spine. She didn’t like lying or sneaking but this was for the greater good. This would protect them.

“Thanks, Allie.”

The blonde nodded and climbed back into bed, sipping her coffee.

Bea held out her arms and Debbie stepped into them for another long hug. Bea had fresh tears in her eyes when she let go of her daughter, and they were not the happy kind. 

“What is it, Mum?” Debbie asked, surprised.

“I’m so proud of you, too, Debbie. But if anything upsets you, if it reminds you of your father or me, nobody is going to be disappointed in you if you feel like you need to come home. Okay?”

Debbie kept her eyes on the floor.

“Baby. Look at me.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She _hated_ lying to her mother.

“You understand, Debbie? If you need a break, just tell Kaz. If you need to come home, just call us.”

“Okay. Thanks, mum. I’ll be fine.”

Allie opened her mouth but Debbie spoke before the blonde could.

“But I promise I’ll call you guys if I need to.”

“Okay,” Bea and Allie answered in unison.

—

Debbie closed their bedroom door behind her and Bea and Allie gave each other a look.

“That was...”

“Was it too much, Allie? I hope she didn’t freak you out.”

Allie laughed.

“Are you kidding? That was adorable. What a kid.”

Bea practically melted, reassured that Allie was happy.

“It was _so_ adorable, wasn’t it? I had no idea where she was going with that and then my heart almost cracked open. You are so good with her, sweetheart. And you know I could never, ever get sick of you. I don’t know how we got so lucky but you’re stuck with us now.”

“Speaking of getting lucky...” Allie smiled and kissed Bea sweetly.

“You taste like coffee,” Bea rasped.

“Want me to go brush my teeth?”

“Uh-uh, I like it.”

“Is that so?” Allie teased and kissed her, a bit less sweetly this time, sucking on Bea’s bottom lip until they both groaned. “C’mere and lie on top of me, Bea-uty.”

Bea grinned. Her daughter loved this woman. Debbie wasn’t the only one. 

—

When they finally made it out of bed, Bea and Allie agreed they would spend the day together at home. They ate breakfast and decided to work in the garden since it had been largely neglected with everything being so chaotic lately. Both were distracted by thoughts of Debbie.

As they pulled weeds, Allie reassured Bea.

“Kaz will be with her, babe. She’s safe with her.”

Bea nodded and let out a big breath.

“Okay, you’re right. That’s good.”

Bea kissed Allie playfully and wiped a streak of dirt from her face, even though the redhead thought it looked cute.

—

The day passed quickly and by five they were resting in the lounge. Bea still felt a nagging sense of worry about Debbie, despite the fact that she had texted them three times, twice to say she was fine and once more to let them know she was sleeping over at her friend’s house tonight and wouldn’t be home for dinner. 

“Heya.”

“Hey, Bridget! You’re home early,” Bea smiled at her. 

“Yes, well. I decided to cancel my last few patients today.”

“Oh no, are you not feeling well?” Allie asked sympathetically, crossing the room and pressing the inside of her wrist to Bridget’s forehead to check for fever. 

“Oh,” she said, startled, as she smelled the alcohol on Bridget’s breath. 

“What?” Bridget asked. 

She didn’t move away, to her credit, just adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag. 

“Uh, I’m gonna tag out here. Bea, that’s you in.”

Allie shot her a serious look.

“What?” Bea asked, trying to read the situation.

Allie took a step back and looked down at the floor. She didn’t want to _say_ it. 

Bea looked at Bridget again, more closely this time, noticing the way she held herself, her unnaturally bright eyes. 

“You’ve been drinking,” Bea said, working to keep her tone neutral.

Bridget shrugged.

“So, if I stopped for a drink?”

“One?” Bea asked.

“Or two,” she conceded.

“Are you over the limit, Bridget?”

“Would I drive if I was?”

“Usually? No. Today? I’m not so sure. You don’t usually cancel patients to go to a bar.”

Bea stood and stepped closer to Bridget. The blonde smirked; she lived with Franky Doyle, she wasn’t going to be easily intimidated. She tipped her chin up and stood as tall as possible. 

It wasn’t Bridget’s fault. She had prepared for aggression. She hadn’t expected Bea to hug her, let alone hold her. Bridget realised that Bea was learning from Allie and, for a moment, the sweetness of life cut sharply through the bitterness and it was a balm. Her next thought was that maybe Bea didn’t yet know quite how long hugs usually last. She nearly laughed at that but didn’t trust her voice so instead she just rested her chin on Bea’s shoulder for a moment and let herself be comforted. Allie was giving them space but she smiled seeing her girlfriend being so gentle and kind with Bridget. 

Bridget cleared her throat after a few moments and willed away the tears that burned her eyes, an entirely different burn than the one she felt when liquor slid down her throat.

Bea stepped back somewhat awkwardly. 

“Are you going to tell Franky?”

“Nah,” Bea shook her head, “You know I’ll always cover for you, you’re my mate. But I also know you won’t put me in that position this time. You have to talk to her, Bridget, and not just about today. Neither of you will feel better until you do. Let her in. You’ve both been strong for me for such a long time now. Take care of yourself, please. And for everyone’s sake, let Franky take care of you. She’s bloody impossible right now.”

Bridget laughed shakily.

“Okay. Okay, I will. Thanks, both of you. I’m just going to shower and wait for her upstairs.”

“Good luck, Bridget. We’ll get out of your hair for a bit.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-“

Allie smirked. 

“Yes, we do. Plus, I wanted to take Bea out on a date tonight anyway.”

“Oh,” Bridget smiled. “Alright then. Have fun, you two. Here, Allie. Catch.”

Bridget tossed the keys to her prized Mercedes to Allie. 

“Wow! Thanks, Bridget! You’re a legend!”

Bea slid her arm around Allie’s waist as Bridget disappeared upstairs and let out a low whistle. 

“She’s letting you drive the Benz?! None of us get to drive that! Guess we know who her new favourite is.”

Allie grinned and turned to face Bea, wrapping her arms around her and clasping her hands together behind Bea’s lower back to pull her close. 

“Well. Since I have such a fancy ride, may I please take you out for dinner tonight? That way we can give these guys some space and I get to romance you a little. Plus, I am way overdue to sit in public and feel smug about being the only one who gets to touch your boobs.”

“How very romantic,” Bea laughed. 

“Just you wait. I’m gonna knock your socks off, babe.”

“Aim a bit higher, will you?”

Allie laughed at Bea and kissed her 

“Count on it. Can you be ready in an hour?” 

“I can be ready in fifteen minutes. I’m guessing you will be ready in an hour?” Bea arched an eyebrow. 

“See? You are getting so good at this relationship stuff!” Allie exclaimed before giving her a noisy smacking kiss and heading off to get ready.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Bea smiled to herself. She _was_ getting better at it. She’d adapted her morning routine simply because of how much happier Allie woke up if Bea was next to her. She had learned to enjoy watching the blonde sleep, soaking up the warmth of her while working on her laptop or reading. After all, Allie was more than happy to lie down with Bea for a nap in the afternoon if the redhead got tired, even if Allie just held her and rested. 

She had learned to tune out Allie’s guilty pleasure of reality TV and would often stretch out on the couch with her sketch pad, her legs across Allie’s lap, ignoring whatever drama and alcohol fueled show was making Allie laugh. It was worth it just to hear that laugh.

Allie would do pretty much anything the redhead asked just to make her happy, an endless surprise to Bea that she could only hope to return. She had spent her last relationship concentrating on avoiding doing the wrong things, to avoid setting Harry off. This time, she needed to make sure she made the effort to initiate good things. She was terribly afraid to disappoint Allie.

Bea could hear her girlfriend singing in the shower. She was off key but that only made it more charming. Bea smiled as she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and texted Franky.

**Bea: Going out with Allie for dinner. Debbie’s sleeping at her friend’s. Bring home a takeaway for you and Bridget. And be nice.**

**Franky: She okay?**

**Bea: She’ll be right.**

**Franky: Should I bring her flowers, ya think?**

**Bea: I don’t know. Yeah?**

**Franky: Nm. Have a good date. Pretty sure you’ll get some action!**

**Bea: Already have. Twice.**

**Franky: Slag**

Bea laughed. She walked into their bedroom ten minutes later to find Allie wrapped in a towel and texting. 

**Franky: Should I bring Gidge flowers?**

**Allie: Hi to you, too. That would be nice. Something cheerful.**

**Franky: Aren’t all flowers fuckin’ cheerful?**

**Allie: Get her some Gerber daisies.**

**Franky: Idk wtf those are but will do. Thanks, Al. Is Bea reading?**

**Allie: No.**

**Franky: Ok. I talked to Lisa about it. She’s in. I’m planning security upgrades at home and I ordered the trackers. Keep ya mouth shut.**

**Allie: I’ll just keep Bea’s tongue in there so I can’t talk.**

**Franky: Slag**

Allie looked up to see Bea watching her and smiled, that special smile that was for Bea and Bea alone. 

“Franky’s bringing home flowers for Bridget. Isn’t that sweet?”

Bea smiled placidly and nodded, realizing she had never given Allie flowers. This was exactly the type of thing she was worried about. She didn’t know how to do this stuff and Allie deserved all of it. As much as the thought pained her, she realized she might need to ask Franky for help. She would endure her best friend’s teasing if it meant being a better girlfriend to Allie.

“Bea? Okay there?”

The redhead shifted her weight for a moment and then nodded. 

“Yeah. All good. I just can’t wait to have a night out with you, beautiful girl.”

Allie’s eyes stirred with desire. 

“If you want to go out then I think you’d better get ready somewhere else. Otherwise, I’m not sure what will happen when I take this towel off.”

Bea made a strangled sound and eyed Allie up and down. 

“Allie...”

The blonde heard both the want and the warning in Bea’s voice and just smirked at her. 

“Okay, okay! Let me grab my stuff. Only because I really do want to go out with you.”

—

When Allie was dressed and happy with her hair and makeup, she went in search of Bea, finding her leaning over something on the kitchen counter, her expression one of deep concentration. The redhead turned and held it behind her back as the blonde approached.

“You look gorgeous, Allie,” she felt her heart rate increase as she took in Allie’s form-fitting navy dress and the heels that made her even taller than usual.

“Thanks, babe. So do you, yum,” Allie’s gaze fixed on Bea’s sexy leather pants until her mouth watered. “Whatcha got there?” she asked curiously, trying to peek behind Bea’s back. 

Bea smiled shyly and handed Allie a piece of paper from her sketchbook. 

“Oh, Bea...”

Allie’s face went soft as she looked down at the bouquet of wildflowers Bea had drawn for her.

“I know it’s not the same, but-“

“I love them,” Allie whispered. 

“Yeah?” Bea asked hopefully. 

Allie nodded and kissed her happily, Bea able to feel Allie’s smile against her lips the entire time, until she was wearing a matching one. 

“Yeah, baby. Anyone can buy flowers. Only you could create them just for me. Plus, yours will last forever. Just like us.”

Allie gave her an adoring look and a kiss on the cheek. Bea didn’t seem to feel able to speak and the blonde just nodded that she understood.

“I’m just going to put this in our room and then we can go.”

“Okay,” Bea said, smiling to herself as she watched Allie looking at the paper as she walked, holding it carefully.

—

Over a candlelit dinner at a tiny Italian restaurant, Bea and Allie shared delicious food and discreet, loving touches. They laughed and talked about everyday things and soaked up one another’s company. They shared just one glass of wine, sticking to water after that, both of them wanting to stay clear-headed and sober.

Reveling in a bit of normalcy, they decided to walk for a bit after their meal, holding hands and taking their time. Even though it had been over a month since her last beating, no, her _final_ beating, Bea’s ribs still ached if she overdid it, so Allie made her turn around after a short while. 

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

Bea looked up from their joined hands. 

“You look like you want ice cream.”

“Does that mean _you_ want ice cream?”

Allie smiled. 

“Well... sure, I guess. Since you’re getting some anyway and all.”

“Nicely done. You know I would never stand between you and your dessert. Please start thinking of what flavor you want now, though. Last time, I thought the guy was going to cry waiting for you to choose.”

“It’s not my fault that they are all delicious!”

Bea grinned and kissed Allie’s mouth, swallowing her protests.

“You’re delicious,” Bea teased her. “But seriously, he’s not going to stay open after closing time for us again, so start thinking about what you want.”

“But if I’m thinking about you, how will I know which ice cream to get?”

Bea laughed.

“Come on, cheeky girl.”

—

Franky noticed Bridget’s car wasn’t in the driveway and frowned as she entered the house. 

“Bridget?” She hollered as she kicked off her boots near the door, balancing their takeaway and the flowers she had picked up.

“Upstairs!”

Franky was relieved to hear her voice. She set the takeaway down in the kitchen and grabbed a vase, randomly arranging the colorful flowers Allie had recommended. She carried it upstairs to their bedroom and found Bridget sitting on their bed, already in her pajamas. Her eyes were red.

“Hey, Spunky. I got us some Chinese. Got you that awful tofu thing you love. And these are for you,” she presented the flowers with a flourish and put them on Bridget’s nightstand for her.

“Oh, baby.”

“What?” Franky watched with dismay as Bridget stared at the flowers and teared up. “You don’t like ‘em? I’m gonna kill Allie.”

“I love them!” Bridget shook her head and sobbed.

“Oh, baby. I got you. It’s okay,” Franky wrapped her arms around her girl tightly and just let her cry, wincing at the harsh sobs that racked her body.

“It’s _not_ okay,” Bridget was emphatic when she finally spoke. “I messed up today.”

Franky frowned and pulled back just enough so she could see Bridget’s face.

“What happened, Gidge? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but I screwed up. I canceled some patients for this afternoon-“

“Hey! You’re entitled to a break if you need one, babe, you shouldn’t feel bad about that.”

Bridget shook her head. Franky always thought so highly of her. It only made her feel worse that she had done something so stupid. She pulled out of Franky’s embrace, not feeling deserving of it as she reflected on her choices. She sat back down on the edge of their bed.

“Just let me finish, Franky. I, um, God, this is embarrassing. I left work early and I went to a bar at about 3. I had a couple of glasses of wine... Bea and Allie called me on it when I got home. Bea asked me if I was over the limit. And Franky? I can’t say for sure that I wasn’t. It was only two drinks but I skipped lunch. I can’t believe I was so reckless.”

Bridget’s eyes dropped to her lap. Franky sat down next to her. She was quiet, thinking as she rubbed Bridget’s back to soothe her.

“Are you very disappointed in me?” The blonde’s voice quivered. 

“Nah, Gidge,” Franky pulled her closer and pressed kisses to the top of her head. “That’s not it at all. I’m just worried about ya. You don’t hafta be perfect, ya know. You’re allowed to just feel shitty sometimes. You’re allowed to make mistakes, too. Did something happen with your car?”

Franky scanned Bridget quickly again, reassuring herself that the blonde wasn’t injured in any way.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I let Allie borrow it to take Bea out.”

Franky’s mouth dropped open and Bridget smiled a little at that.

“I’ve never even seen Allie drive!”

“They just looked so happy.”

Bridget turned so she could see Franky’s face better.

“Did you know? About the rapes?”

Franky’s face dropped. She had been waiting for Bridget to talk about it, but she hadn’t expected that question.

“Is that what’s been bothering you? You thought I knew and didn’t do anything about it?”

Bridget shook her head sadly as Franky poked at her own wounds.

“No, baby, I’m just asking.”

Franky’s body tightened up a bit and Bridget saw her eyes flash with emotion before she got it under control. 

“I asked her. I mean... I didn’t exactly think he was giving her back rubs by candlelight. She wouldn’t say it, that he raped her. Never. I guessed, though. I mean, remember how uptight any talk about sex used to make her? I tried but she kept that pretty off-limits, even from me. I think she had to. To survive it.”

Her tears fell freely now and Bridget kissed her, both of them crying, tasting the salt of their commingled tears falling onto their joined lips. 

“I don’t even know if I’m crying for her or for you or for me,” Franky said with a sad smile. 

“I don’t think we have to choose,” Bridget said. 

Franky sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Gidge. Something to think about. I know you’ve been struggling with what he did to Bea. And it’s always gonna be there. But you are the one who taught me about resilience. That it’s not what happened to you, it’s the ability you have to recover, to thrive anyway. And look how damn resilient Bea is. I know she has a lot more recovering to do but she’s doing fuckin’ great. Right now she’s out getting loved up by her girl. She’s safe and healthy and so damn happy it’s almost annoying. Lots of that is thanks to you.”

Bridget’s smile made Franky’s heart lift instantly. It was her real smile, the one Franky had been missing lately. 

“Thanks, baby. That actually really helps. Resilience. That’s right up there with hope. I fuckin’ love you.”

“I fuckin’ love you, Gidge. More than I thought I was capable of loving another person. There’s nothing you can do or say that will change that. I’m always gonna be right next to ya, holding your hand, no matter what.”

“You promise?” Bridget asked, her voice unusually thin.

“Fuck yeah, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it?” Franky said, raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s it, love. I just need you. I’m sorry. I don’t know how you’ve held it together for her for all of these years. I’ve been trying to get my head clear. What he did to her, what your mother did to you... sometimes it’s just so much and I start forgetting about the good stuff.”

“Yeah,” Franky sighed. “I get that, babe.”

“You’re right, though. Look at us. Look at Bea. This _is_ the good stuff.”

“Fuckin’ resilience,” Franky smiled lovingly at Bridget

“Damn straight.”

“Are you hungry, Gidge?”

“Ravenous. But not for food.”

Franky pointed at herself and raised her eyebrows. Bridget laughed and nodded. 

“Well, we had better do something about that then.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Bridget assured her, beginning to unbutton her pajama top before Franky took hold of both sides of it and pulled hard, causing the buttons to pop off and fly everywhere. The brunette grinned and pushed the ruined garment off of Bridget’s shoulders. 

“You know what they say about the best laid plans...” Franky smirked happily.

“That they slept with you?” Bridget asked, her voice full of humour and husky with need.

Franky’s laugh carried through the empty house, soon replaced by much less wholesome sounds.

Bridget was back.

—

As they walked towards the car from the ice cream shop, Allie tugged on Bea’s hand. 

“Let’s eat it in the car. It’s getting a bit chilly.”

“Oh, Allie. That’s right. You still haven’t seen scary Bridget. We _cannot_ eat this ice cream in her car.”

“Live dangerously, Bea.”

“Franky and Debbie _might_ have ruined the upholstery in her last car by falling asleep in the backseat with S’mores. You’re the one that wanted ice cream, baby! Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”

Allie smiled.

“Okay. Get over here then.”

Allie leaned against the bonnet and snuggled up to Bea, enjoying the contrast of her warm girlfriend and the cool air, of Bea’s heated skin and their cold dessert. 

“Hey, babe?” Allie asked, slowly licking her ice cream cone. 

“Yeah?” Bea replied, taking a spoonful of her ice cream while keeping her eyes on Allie’s mouth.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Oh no, what did I do now?” Bea whined. 

“Nothing, Bea! I just... baby, please don’t get mad at me for asking, okay? You haven’t cut yourself again, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” Bea said only a little bit defensively, mostly just taken aback. “Why would you think that?”

“Okay! Please don’t be upset with me. And I know you are gonna blush but I just wondered because you went down on me last night and this morning but you didn’t seem to want me to do that. I’m only asking because I care.”

Bea set her cup of ice cream down on a napkin on top of the car. She dipped her head and Allie couldn’t see her face for a moment and she began to worry.

“Bea? What are you...?”

Bea was fiddling with the side zip of her pants.

“Bea! No!”

The redhead just winked at her and pulled her pants down, showing Allie the smooth skin of her thighs, unblemished other than the healing mark from the last time.

A man with a decent view of Bea’s underwear from behind whistled from across the parking lot. Bea waved at him, making Allie laugh.

“So much for my blushing Bea! You’re going to get us arrested.”

Bea was grinning as she zipped her pants back into place.

“Live dangerously, right? I’m fine, Allie. I’ve just been greedy to taste you, baby. Trust me, I am _really_ looking forward to having your gorgeous face between my legs tonight,” Bea said, her voice seductive as she placed a hand on each side of Allie’s face and leaned in to kiss the blonde. Allie groaned into her girlfriend’s mouth as Bea controlled the kiss, keeping it soft and slow despite the blonde’s attempt to escalate it, smiling at the the sexy whine she received when she pulled back. 

“Patience, baby.”

Allie just growled and Bea laughed. 

“Your ice cream is melting. I promise I’ll try to talk to you first if I feel like cutting again, Allie. And I won’t ever hide it from you. That was a really hard day.”

The blonde just nodded as she licked around her cone, mentally contrasting the Bea from that day with the Bea who was loose and relaxed in her arms. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered. 

Bea shook her head.

“No. Thanks for asking, sweetheart.”

Allie tipped her head down to Bea’s, kissing her lightly and smiling. Bea was in such a good mood tonight. Allie resolved to take her out more. 

“Did you wait to ask me about the cutting until now because you know I’m incredibly distracted when I watch you eat ice cream?”

Allie looked surprised at this insight. 

“Maybe...”

“Knew it. I am getting _great_ at this relationship stuff. You’d better watch out. Want some of this?” 

“You know I do,” Allie squeezed her girlfriend’s bum. 

“I meant my ice cream but okay!” Bea laughed.

“Oh. I want that, too, please!” Allie opened her mouth comically wide. 

Bea rolled her eyes but grinned, teasing Allie with her spoon, eventually getting half of the ice cream in the blonde’s mouth, leaving a slick of it across her lips. 

Bea laughed, feeling her heart swell and her emotions surge, sending a shiver through her as she felt the pinprick of sudden tears in her eyes. 

“My daughter may have beaten me to the punch, but I love you so much, Allie.”

Bea kissed her girlfriend’s mouth free of ice cream and consumed the adoration in her eyes when she’d finished. 

“I love you, too, Bea. God, it feels good to say that!”

“Say it again.”

“I love you, Bea.”

“I love you, Allie.”

They beamed at one another, giddy with happiness. Bea abandoned her dessert, preferring to keep her hands on the woman she loved, the woman who by some miracle loved her back. Bea had felt it before now, Allie’s love for her, but it felt good to hear it. The redhead knew she wasn’t always the most expressive person but she was working on it and found _I love you_ to be the perfect place to start.

Allie took a big bite of her ice cream and pulled Bea even closer to her, cupping a hand around the back of her neck and holding her there for a long, hot, sticky kiss, letting the ice cream melt on their teasing tongues. She pulled back and shot Bea a cheeky grin. 

“So, I know we have to finish our ice cream out here but, just curious, what’s Bridget’s policy on sex in her car?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter. Anyone wondering what Allie’s work situation is? Living isn’t free, after all. How come she gets to sleep so late?! How did it go with Debbie and Kaz at the shelter? Oh, and are Franky and Bridget ever going to have that baby conversation? (spoiler: they are!). That and more, next time. 💜


	14. Everything

Franky bounced into the kitchen and joined the group awaiting breakfast. She smiled watching Allie wielding her rainbow spatula. Allie’s pancakes and fruit had quickly become their favoured ritual for these lazy Saturday mornings. Typically, Franky and Bea did most of the household cooking, with Allie and Debbie helping, and Bridget banned from anything involving knives or fire.

On Saturday mornings, though, they spent time together and allowed Allie to happily ply them with sugar and carbs and her particular brand of charm. It was the only day she got up early, Bea was always still in bed with her, yes, it was her favourite morning by far. Today’s offering was blackberry and lemon, with a dusting of powdered sugar. Bridget pronounced these her favourite but, then again, she said that every week. 

Still, Franky was happy to see Bridget’s appetite still on an upswing after the weight she had lost in her recent disequilibrium.

The brunette poked her fork in Allie’s direction. 

“She’s right. These are fuckin’ delicious, Blondie.”

“Thank you.”

Allie’s smile was filled with pleasure at the compliment from the brunette. 

Franky contentedly rocked back in her chair with her arms folded behind her head. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” She crowed. “I have great news!”

“What’s that, baby?” Bridget crossed her legs and gave Franky an appreciative smile. She looked gorgeous in the morning light, green eyes animated now. 

“So, you guys know old Mrs. Landry, from next door?”

“Yes?” Bea and Bridget responded in unison, while Allie nodded. 

“She died!” Franky said, sporting a huge grin. 

“Franky!” Bridget admonished her partner’s gleeful tone and tried not to laugh. 

“That’s terrible!” Allie exclaimed, “How is that good news?”

“Okay, first of all, she was like a hundred and the only one of us she ever liked was Bridget so you can all put away your hankies. And second, you dummies, the house next door is gonna be up for sale!” 

Bea smiled but rolled her eyes a little.

“Our life isn’t a sitcom, Franky. Plus, that’s a lot of house for us, I don’t know,” she said warily. 

“Yeah but the great neighbours!” Franky flashed her most charming smile and put her arm around Bridget who played along and waved at them with quite the winning smile of her own.

“I do love her garden. Such beautiful mature flowers. And there is enough space back there for a greenhouse or maybe an office. Or a deck, ooh, and a jacuzzi!”

Allie rambled dreamily and Franky smirked as she watched Bea sit up and take notice of Allie’s interest.

“Speaking of flowers, let’s send some to her family,” Bea said, earning an adoring glance from Allie. 

“That’s such a nice idea, babe,” the blonde allowed her hand to scratch up and down Bea’s spine in a gesture that made Bea arch her back pleasurably. 

“That feels good,” she sighed, accepting a bite of pancake from Allie, who persisted in trying to give Bea a bite each time the blonde had taken three of her own. 

“Are you still worrying over my weight? I’m fine, Allie.”

“I like feeding you. Besides, I thought you loved my cooking.”

Bea just opened her mouth for another bite, for once not foolish enough to get herself in trouble. 

“Mmm. I do. And I love you.”

“Aw. I love _you_ , babe. 

“Oi! Some of us are still eating if you two wouldn’t mind postponing making tender love to one another on our countertops. That said, the flowers _are_ a good idea! We should butter them up before you make an offer. Smart, Red, smart.” Franky tapped her temple. 

“That’s not why, Franky, don’t be such an arse. And we haven’t even looked at it yet. We don’t even know for sure that they are selling it!” Bea was letting Franky wind her up. 

“Well, let’s just see what happens,” Bridget intervened casually. “Their great room does have those really wide plank ash floors. Bea, they’re just your style.” 

Hey, it’s not like she didn’t want Bea and Allie as neighbours, too...

Franky smiled at her partner’s support. 

“Can we at least look at it if it does go on the market, though, Bea?” Allie asked guilelessly.

Bea knew the blonde would live in a cardboard box with her if necessary and she felt suddenly guilty. She didn’t like that Allie felt she had to ask or get Bea’s approval for things. The redhead dropped herself down into her girlfriend’s lap. 

“Of course we can, baby. We can look absolutely anywhere you want. I just want you to be happy.”

“Mmm. I’m happy riiiiiight here,” Allie moved to squeeze her girlfriend’s bum and kiss her neck as innocently as one can do such a thing. 

“Breakfast and a show!” Franky grinned and bit into a piece of mango. 

Bridget laughed and Franky reached over to pop a bite of mango into her mouth, using her thumb to make sure the juice didn’t drip from her tantalizing lips. 

The brunette was then fully distracted as Bridget methodically sucked her thumb clean for her. 

“Allie.”

Bea felt the blonde kiss the nape of her neck softly and was trying to subtly warn her to either knock it off or be prepared to finish what she’d started. 

“Okay. Come on, Bea. We have to start on that paperwork, or it will be too late,” she said casually. 

“What paper-Oh! Yes. You’re right. Better go do that now!” Bea hopped out of her lap and offered her a hand up with a grin. Allie shook her head sadly. 

“What?” Bea asked.

“Babe. That was-“

“Terrible acting,” Franky finished for her as she pulled back from a deep kiss with her girl, to a noise of protest from Bridget. “The worst. Truly offensive.”

Bea looked hurt and glared at Franky, who just laughed as the redhead reached for Allie.

“Ya big sook. That’s right, run off to ya girlfriend.”

“Yes, please do,” Allie echoed, taking Bea in her arms and kissing her cheek before beginning to lead her back to their bedroom.

The front door slammed and they all looked up. 

“Debbie!”

“Hey Mum! Hi, Allie! Hey everybody. Ooh, yesss, I didn’t miss the pancakes!”

“Rain check,” Allie whispered to Bea as they headed back to the table. 

Bea was the pouty one now but she was also eager to see the child who had been so scarce this week. 

Everyone resettled and Allie made Debbie a heaping plate and placed it in front of her. 

“Ah. Thank you. I am-“

“Starving!” All four women finished for her with laughter. 

“Well, yes. I’ve been working hard, unlike you lot.”

“Tell us about it, Debs. I’m dying to know what you’ve been up to,” Bea smiled warmly and pulled Debbie’s hair back into a ponytail for her before she got syrup in it. 

Debbie talked and ate, carefully filtering what she told them. 

__

On her first day, Debbie had been given a tour of the shelter and a list of tasks from Kaz when she had arrived. Much to her disappointment and confusion, Kaz had retreated to her office after that and she hadn’t seen much of the blonde she so admired until it was time for them to leave. 

“It wouldn’t do for us to have our heads together all day, kiddo. We need to show a bit more discretion than that, you understand?” 

The blonde had ruffled Debbie’s hair and reassured her. 

“So, your first day. How’d ya go?”

She’d given Kaz a run down similar to what she gave her family over breakfast now. 

Debbie had worked hard at every task she’d been assigned, happy to scrub down surfaces and do laundry and sort through donation bins. Her favourite part, though also the most challenging part, was interacting with the residents. The women, the children. Although there was an assortment of ages and races, most of the adults radiated a sense of defeat, of pain, of loneliness. The children varied. Some played loudly and laughed and argued, a reassuringly normal cacophony. Others were too quiet, too watchful, too aware of the bad things that were not just occurring out in the world, but in their own homes, leading them to find respite here at the shelter. 

By now, she’d found that some days were busier than others and it was never, ever quiet, and the lights were very bright. 

In the lounge this morning, a little girl had come running over to Debbie and pointed at the elastics on her wrist. 

“Hi! I’m Kaiya! I’m four! You’re pretty! Will you do my hair?”

Debbie smiled at the child’s enthusiasm. 

“I’d love to, Kaiya! My name is Debbie. You have beautiful hair. I bet you’re smart, too. And did you say you are four? Wow. So do you have a job yet?”

The girl giggled. 

“I’m too little to have a job, you silly Debbie! Well. Sometimes it’s my job to help with my baby brother.”

“That’s really nice that you are such a good helper. I bet your Mum is really proud of you.”

A shadow crossed the girl’s face for the first time and Debbie hesitated. 

“Yeah. My Dad gets real mad if my brother cries. So I try to make him laugh instead by doing silly faces in his crib... like this one!”

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes and Debbie laughed. 

The child looked pleased by the attention.

“Yes, like that! If I make him laugh, then maybe no yelling Daddy and no hurting Mummy.”

Debbie wasn’t sure if the girl was asking her or telling her so she just swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She was about to speak again when a woman who had been standing nearby walked closer to them.

“That’s enough, Kaiya.”

She took the girl by the hand. 

“But Debbie said she would do my hair!” 

The woman sighed and acknowledged Debbie. 

“Hey. New here?”

“Yeah. Hey. I’m Debbie.”

“Toni,” the woman said, shaking the hand Debbie had offered. 

She looked tired and she was sporting a black eye, a wrist that was encased in a plaster cast, and a sleeping infant strapped to her in a Baby Bjorn carrier. She seemed to be waiting for a reaction from Debbie that didn’t come. It was nothing the girl hadn’t seen before and she knew how Bea had felt whenever people had gawked at her injuries. 

Toni nodded and gestured to the colorful elastics on Debbie’s wrists and smiled.

“I’m guessing you know Allie, huh? Can I have one?”

Debbie smiled back and thought of the blonde and her pep talk as she slid an elastic off of her wrist and handed it to Toni.

“Yeah. That’s how I found out about this place. Through Allie.”

“You her girlfriend? She’s not usually into jailbait but hey, who am I to judge?”

“Ew! NO! She’s my _mum’s_ girlfriend,” Debbie clarified, pulling a disgusted face. 

Toni laughed. 

“Got it. Tell her I said hey then, will you?”

Debbie had nodded. 

“And tell her... tell her I’m clean. Tell her I’ve got my thirty days, yeah?”

Debbie nodded and glanced at the baby, about six months old she guessed, snuggled in his carrier. She kept her face even and suppressed the need to sit down. 

“I’ll tell her, Toni. And congrats, good on ya. Hey, if you want to take a few minutes, I can bring Kaiya back to you once I’m done with her hair.”

Toni seemed to consider this carefully. 

“Kaiya? Are you okay to stay with Debbie while she does your hair? And then you can show her where our room is?”

“Yes, Mummy! I’ll be super good. Is your boo-boos hurting you again?”

Debbie watched the exchange, recognizing the look of shame on Toni’s face, briefly replacing it with her own mother’s, identifying with sweet little Kaiya, who placed a delicate kiss on her mother’s cast with extreme care, as if she was applying a rare and valuable medicine. Perhaps she was. Debbie had wanted to make it all better, too, back when she was young enough to think that was possible. Hell, she still wanted to make it all better for Bea. This reminder of her greater purpose here straightened her spine. 

“Nah. I’m okay, now, love. Just tired. I’m gonna go rest with your brother for a few minutes. Listen to Debbie and you come straight back to me when you’re done. Okay?”

“Okay, Mummy!”

At home, in their warm kitchen, Debbie related Toni’s messages to Allie, who smiled happily. She then asked to be excused, patting her full belly and giving her Mum a sticky kiss. 

As her feet pounded up the stairs, her head began to hurt as she thought about the rest of her conversations with Kaz. 

—

When Kaz had invited her over after the shelter yesterday, Debbie had felt excited. She’d looked around Kaz’s spartan apartment and accepted a beer from her. It made her feel good, this powerful woman she admired treating her like an adult, letting her finally have some control over her life, over Harry. 

“So when would we want to do this?” Kaz asked, not one to beat around the bush. 

Debbie thought for a moment. 

“I just want it done before the trial. There is no reason to put Mum through that.”

Kaz had nodded. They’d ordered dinner and Debbie had been nervously tying and retying her trainers when Kaz put her beer down. 

“What is it, Debbie?”

“Can I ask you something, Kaz?”

“Yeah, babe. Shoot.”

“Is there a reason why a woman might deliberately provoke her abuser when she knows she’s going to be in danger? When she knows he will hit her.”

Debbie’s far off look told Kaz she had a memory that was clearly bothering her. Kaz knew that look from her own mirror. 

“Well, yeah,” she shrugged, “‘Course. Lots of reasons.”

“Okay. Could you give me some examples?”

Kaz cocked her head and her ponytail swung to the side as she regarded Debbie with interest. 

“Well. First, I don’t like the use of the word ‘provoke’. Let’s say there is a pattern of abuse. Let’s say the woman knows her abuser will lash out more dangerously the longer he goes in between active abuse events. Maybe she stimulates the beginning of the pattern of abuse out of anxiety, to get it over with. Or to release some pressure from the valve so he doesn’t go too far and kill her the next time. With me so far?”

Debbie nodded and opened her mouth hesitantly. 

“Or let’s say she has a child,” the girl’s voice wavered. “If she knows that child will be away for a certain amount of time maybe she wanted to...” she choked on her words and Kaz nodded and picked up for her. 

“To stimulate the pattern of abuse early so she has time to heal before the child returns, during what the woman predicts to be a more stable period. Yeah. That would make sense.”

“Yeah,” Debbie nodded, thinking as tears escaped along with the worry she had been holding. 

“What do you think you saw, Debbie?” Kaz looked at her carefully. 

Debbie shook her head, unwilling to share it, though her tears and her unsteadiness betrayed the substance of her confidence. Kaz nodded, knowing enough, and simply continued.

“Then you have both practicality and desperation. She knows she’s going to see her family in a month and it’s been a long time and she doesn’t want a black eye to be the reason he says she can’t see them this time. So she’d rather take the black eye now if she thinks she can heal and maintain the dip in the cycle until then.”

Debbie visibly startled as she thought about that. Her Mummy kissing her and saying how they had to be so good and quiet when Daddy was home so that they could go see Aunt Maxi at the weekend. She hadn’t understood the correlation, of course. She felt heavier just considering the mental weight of the abuse her mother had carried. 

“So she stimulates the abuse early or otherwise tries to influence it. She exerts a tiny amount of control in this dangerous life she is trapped in. Even then, her results will vary because abuse is unpredictable by nature. She’s still the victim and still being abused. Got it? At best? She is _maybe_ able to move the _when_ of getting beaten in order to protect herself and her children as much as possible. That’s never her fault, Debbie. That’s long-term human adaptation for survival. So you say provoking, I say surviving. Whatever you think you saw? That was your mother surviving your father’s cycle of abuse. I promise you that.”

Debbie nodded and wiped her face roughly. Kaz looked at her sympathetically. 

“Debbie, we can stop this right now. He’s your father. I get it. I haven’t killed mine yet and he deserves it, too. You can let the justice system handle him. It’s okay.”

Debbie snorted angrily through her tears.

“Yeah, because they’ve done such a great job so far. No. She will sleep better when he’s gone and everyone will be safe and that’s reason enough for me.”

“Okay then. I’m not going to tell you too much but we have some dirt on a guard from Walford that should encourage him to help us.”

“But... isn’t that blackmail?”

Kaz laughed and Debbie blushed. 

“If you’re worried about that, you’re not ready for this, Debbie.”

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it. My- He deserves it.”

“Yeah. I know he does, bubba. I get it. Don’t worry. Nobody is going to get hurt who doesn’t have it coming to them.”

Debbie had nodded uneasily.

—

As Debbie tried to make sense of all of this upstairs and Bea cashed her rain check, Franky and Bridget were enjoying the sunshine in the garden. Franky looked up from her position lying in her partner’s lap and saw sunbeams striking through Bridget’s hair, her face relaxed and happy. She looked beautiful. 

“Hey, Gidge.”

“Mmm. Yeah?”

The blonde’s smile encouraged the brunette. 

“Have you been thinking about having kids again lately by any chance?”

“God, no,” Bridget laughed with a snort, immediately wishing she could take it back when Franky jerked up out of her lap. 

“But... Why would you think that, Franky? I thought we had already discussed this.”

The brunette wouldn’t look at her. 

“I know. We did. It’s stupid. I just thought... I dunno. You had that dream where we had a kid and you were fussing so much over Bea and it just seemed like-“

“Like I have weird dreams sometimes and I worry when your best friend is hurt? Tell me how we got to kids from there.”

“But...” Franky blinked. This wasn’t how she had expected this conversation to go. “You’re such a good aunt. You love it when your brother’s kids are here.”

“Yes, but Franky, it’s totally different when you get to give them back!”

“Forget it,” Franky muttered, violently pulling up two handfuls of grass before she stood. 

“Obviously, I can’t do that,” Bridget rolled her eyes and pushed herself up to join Franky. “You’ve changed your mind then. You do want to have children?”

“Maybe,” Franky admitted. “It’s not like we wouldn’t have help. We’ve got our family here, Red and Allie and Debbie. Your relatives. We would get breaks. You would make such a great mum, Bridget.”

Bridget sighed with longing at that but Franky was shaking her head and backing away from her further. 

“Oh, baby, I’m glad you think so. It’s just, Franky, I’m old. Everyone will think I’m the kid’s grandmother.”

Franky barely heard her. She felt the little-girl type of pain that she hated, the one that made her stomach cramp, the one that she pushed away at all costs. Rejection. Her own mum had hurt her and rejected her and that pain occasionally rocketed back through her body. It felt almost as if one of her mother’s lit cigarettes had been left under the surface for all of these years only to emerge now, leaving Franky all burned skin and broken heart. She was deeply hurt, and by _her_ Bridget, and she responded the only way she could. 

“That’s not why. You know what? Just fucking forget it. I probably wouldn’t want to have a kid with someone as fucked up as me either. Wish you would just fuckin’ say that.”

“Franky, come on. It isn’t that at all! You know that. I’m just taken aback here. Have you really thought about this? Would we... inseminate? Surrogacy? Adopt? Foster?”

“Don’t care.”

Franky only chafed under Bridget’s attempt to apply logic to her freshly bruised feelings.

“You don’t care?”

“Relax. Ya don’t have to stay sober for 40 weeks if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Franky’s eyes flashed as she folded her arms, dart already aimed and thrown, hitting dead center. 

Bridget mirrored her posture but protectively rather than defensively, wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing tightly, her nails pressing into her skin. 

Her girlfriend’s body language and the pain in her eyes made the usual thwack of the bullseye far less satisfying for Franky. In fact, she almost instantly regretted it. 

“That’s low, Franky. We’re better than that. You’re the one talking about a major life change out of nowhere and I need time to think about it and you take it personally and lash out at me? That’s not fucking fair and you know it, baby.”

“Yeah. Well life’s not fucking fair, is it? Fuck knows I should get that through my thick skull by now,” she shook her head, furious with herself. 

She stormed away and slammed the back door. Bridget winced as she heard the front door slam as well. 

Two minutes later, she received a text and picked her mobile up hopefully. Her face fell when she saw it wasn’t Franky. 

**Debbie: She’s gone angry-running. I’ll go after her. Sorry xx.**

—

“What happened?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Franky shook off Debbie’s hand on her arm as her niece finally managed to catch up to her. 

They ran in silence, other than their heavy breathing, for twenty minutes.

“Please. I’m not dressed for this. Or made for this. Just tell me what happened, Aunt Franky,” Debbie panted, brushing dirt off of her jeans. 

“Bridget doesn’t wanna have a baby with me, ‘cause I’m too fucked up,” Franky managed, stomping her foot in frustration at herself when her eyes welled.

“Are you sure that’s what she said?” Debbie asked gently, “because that doesn’t sound like Bridget.”

“It’s what she meant. She said she needed time to think about it.”

“I never thought I’d say this sentence but... I think you’re being too sensitive, Aunt Franky. Just give her a little time. It’s a big decision! You’ve been thinking about it but she hasn’t. Let her catch up, you know?”

“Yeah,” Franky swiped at her eyes. 

“What about getting married? You haven’t asked her, right?”

“Nah. We said early on that it didn’t matter. We just need to be together. Not everybody has to get married.”

“Okay, okay. And you said early on that you didn’t want kids.”

Franky threw her a dark look and Debbie tossed up her hands in impatience. 

“That wasn’t a cheap shot! I’m just saying. People change their minds. Bridget is more traditional than you are. She might like it. Plus, if you wait too long, Mum is gonna beat you to it.“

“I think Allie would be pretty hurt if your Mum proposed to Bridget.”

Debbie felt relieved at her aunt’s joke this time, at the gentle shove Franky gave her to reassure her. 

“You know what I mean. Mum is driving that train at warp speed. Once he’s gone, I don’t know how long she’ll be able to wait.”

Franky gave her a sideways look. 

“You mean once the divorce goes through. They are still married, even if he’s in prison. Are you propping a brick on the gas pedal by any chance, Deb?”

“That is... not how trains work. And no. Right. Anyway. Think about it. My goddess, _why_ do you do this? I have a terrible cramp.”

“I don’t know why. I do it when I don’t know what else to do and things hurt.”

“Oh, Aunt Franky,” Debbie forced the struggling brunette into one of her extra-tight hugs until she was laughing and then, just as quickly, crying. They sat on the ground until Franky got it under control.

“Let me go, kid, or I’m gonna deck you.”

Debbie smiled at her and mashed her hand over Franky’s face before letting her go, wiping her tears away. 

“I’m sorry your heart hurts. Come on. Let’s walk back. You can talk to Mum.”

“If she’s dressed,” Franky said morosely. 

“She’ll get dressed for you. Especially if we don’t knock on their bedroom door first.”

Franky laughed at that. 

—

Franky monopolized Bea for most of the afternoon and early evening, ignoring Bridget’s attempts to engage her. Bridget finally went upstairs to call a friend and Franky sighed in relief, dropping her head onto Bea’s shoulder miserably. 

Allie knew Bea had been preoccupied with her, with them, with life lately and could see her best friend needed some quality time. Plus, she had a bullet to bite before it bit her. 

“Hey Debbie. Come for a ride with me?” She nodded at Franky and Bea and Debbie immediately understood and agreed. 

“Yeah, sounds good!”

—

Thirty minutes later, they were in an area Debbie didn’t recognise but she could tell it was a bad neighbourhood. 

“Oh. Shit!” 

Allie suddenly hit the brakes and pulled over next to a woman Debbie figured for a tweaker.

“Deb, put your window down.”

“No! Are you crazy?”

Allie lowered the window with her controls. 

“Chelsea! Hey!”

The woman cautiously came closer to the car before her face brightened. 

“Holy shit. Allie?! You look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

Allie laughed. 

“I’ll bet. Where was that exactly?”

The woman inclined her head towards Debbie. 

“It’s okay,” Allie assured her.

“Under the bridge. You’d pissed your pants and were trying to convince Mel to lend you the ones she was wearing. You were off your face.”

“Goes without saying. Hey. Where ya sleeping’, Chels?”

“I got a place for a couple nights. I’m okay.”

Allie just nodded. 

“You workin’, Al? Not the streets, obviously. Ya look fantastic.”

“Thanks, babe. Nah, I’m still thinking on what’s next.”

“Still got something left from the Channing settlement then? I blew right through mine, no shock. But then, you got more because of your age, I reckon.”

Allie just smiled at her kindly. 

“Right,” she blushed, “I didn’t mean-“

“I know you didn’t, Chels. It’s okay.”

The woman nodded but looked down and took a step backwards from the car. 

“Hey. You look real happy, Al. Keep doing that, okay?” She had tears in her eyes as she finished, “Fuck knows one of us deserves to be happy.”

“You deserve it, too, Chels. Here. My cell number. You call me when you’re ready, okay? You won’t have to do it alone.”

Allie reached over Debbie and grabbed Chelsea’s wrist when she reached for the piece of paper and just held on. Chelsea slowly looked up at her for a moment and nodded. 

The woman wiped her eyes and ducked her head, putting the number in her purse before smiling at Allie. 

“Yeah. Righto. Thanks, Alliecat. I mean it. Hey, um, I gotta go. Bye, Allie. Bye, kid.”

“Okay, bye... Chels.” Allie finished her sentence to the wind, as Chelsea had hurried away in the other direction. 

Debbie glanced over at Allie with concern as the blonde silently put the car back in drive and headed out of this little enclave she seemed to know well. 

“She’s your friend,” she stated softly.

“Yeah,” Allie finally said, taking a deep breath, feeling like she’d been kicked in the stomach by a horse. Going back was hard. Not just physically back, to streets where she used to get high and corners where she had sold her body in order to afford that high. Going back mentally, emotionally, seeing Chelsea... comparing that to the life she had now, filled with people who didn’t hurt her and clean sheets and food security and a clear head... it was a lot to process.

“Deb. You know my family kicked me out young. I didn’t have a lot of choices. I ended up addicted to ice, working on the street. I gave up.” She faltered for a moment and then continued. “I had to give up a lot of who I was to survive back then. Um, some pretty bad things happened to me. And then Kaz found me. She cleaned me up, gave me a new start. I wanted you to hear this from me, not around the shelter, but I’ve been putting it off. I want to be clear with you, I’m no better than that woman you didn’t want to open the window for. I’m just much, much luckier.”

“Allie, pull over.”

The blonde obeyed with a shaky sigh. She prepared herself for judgement, reminded herself to be understanding, that Debbie was young. The girl unbuckled herself and then leaned over to release Allie’s belt as well, pulling the blonde to her. 

This time it was Allie who cried and Debbie who held onto her, imitating the comfort she had received from the blonde in the past by rubbing her back and patting her hair and making _shh_ _shh_ murmurs.

“I’m okay. Sorry,” Allie pulled back.

Debbie shook her head.

“I’m sorry if I reacted badly with Chelsea. I’m realizing how privileged I am, in a lot of ways. Like just because I went through stuff, it doesn’t mean I’m the only one. And I’ve always had Mum to protect me. Always.” The girl became choked up and paused. 

“I didn’t know, about your addiction. Or that you got hurt. Thank you for telling me. It doesn’t change anything, Allie. Except now I know you’re even tougher than I thought you were. I’m really glad you are healthy and safe. I owe Kaz a lot.”

“What do you mean?” Allie cocked her head, wiping her face and looking at Bea’s baby closely. 

“Well. Kaz helped save Mum from Dad, she helped you get off drugs. Without her, I might not have either of you but, thanks to her, I have both of you.”

Something didn’t sit well but Allie couldn’t argue with her logic. 

“Yeah, you sure do, kid.”

Allie hadn’t intended to further sanctify Kaz in Debbie’s eyes but she’d done just that, unwittingly renewing the girl’s commitment to her plan, helping her silence her doubts about why Kaz was helping her and just trust that she was. 

“Anything else I need to know?” Debbie asked.

“I think that’s it. But you can always ask me anything you want, Deb. I’ll always tell you the truth.”

“I know you will, Allie. That’s one of the things I like about you.”

“I thought you liked _all_ of the things about me,” Allie said, giving Debbie a very pouty face. 

“Gross,” Debbie laughed and pushed her away. “Save that face for mum.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yes. But that’s what she needs. You’re obvious and she’s oblivious. The two of you are perfect.”

“I don’t know. How come I feel insulted for both of us?”

“I don’t know, Allie. I _said_ you’re perfect. Can we get a snack now please?”

“Hmm. You did say that, didn’t you? Okay, I’ll take it. Which ice cream place should we go to?”

“Not ice cream. Pick something else.”

“Okay, now I _know_ I’m being punished. Unfair. I’m telling!”

“Who are you telling?”

“Your mum. And Bridget. And Kaz.”

Bingo. Allie watched Debbie’s head come up from her phone and search her face before she smiled. 

“You’re going to tell them I wouldn’t let you get ice cream for a _second_ time today?” The girl raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Yes. It’s mean, Deb. You know how I feel about ice cream. Also, I didn’t realise that you knew that I had ice cream earlier. Anyway, it’s very important to me and I think you maybe don’t understand-“

“Stop. Just stop,” the girl was laughing hard now, having heard several versions of this speech delivered by Allie before. “You’re hurting my abs. I texted Mum and asked her how she deals with this.”

“My stomach hurts, too. Know why?”

“Not enough ice cream in there?” Debbie asked with a sigh.

“Correct! You are such a bright girl. No wonder your mum is so proud of you.”

Debbie looked at her phone and shrugged.

“What did she say?” Allie smiled and pointed at the phone. “Tell her I miss her. Can you record me? I MISS YOU, BEA. DEBBIE IS MEAN.”

“Allie,” Debbie smiled in spite of herself at the blonde lunatic shouting vaguely in the direction of her phone. 

“Yeah?”

“What kind of ice cream do you want? Mum said to bring them home chocolate and mint chip.”

“Yessss!”

Debbie couldn’t help but grin at the victorious look on Allie’s face. 

—

Franky decided she would sleep on the couch that night. “Sleep” would be a generous word. Allie found her working on her laptop after two and sat with her for a bit. 

They discussed house business and their little stealth operation. Allie eyed Franky warily, thinking maybe she shouldn’t be fueling what could be paranoia, especially with the woman in this state. Then again, she didn’t think Franky was wrong. 

“The way Debbie talks about Kaz. Something is off about it. And I didn’t like that she didn’t come home after her first night at the shelter. She knew Bea was worried about her. She would have at least stopped by.”

“Unless she’s up to something,” Franky said for her. 

“I don’t know anything. But yeah. And she’s been there almost every day this week. I tried opening up to her a bit tonight but she didn’t give me anything on that. I watched her face though. Anytime Kaz comes up. Just watch for it. I’ll say her name at the next meal we are all together for and you watch.”

“I’ll look for it. It might not be that, though. Don’t worry too much, Allie. We don’t know what’s going on yet, we might just be fucked up and worried over nothing.”

“Yeah. But that’s not what you think,” Allie said. 

“Nah,” Franky shook her head. “Hey, you think you can arrange a meet with Kaz and try getting a tracker on her bag or whatever? I wouldn’t mind seeing just how much time she and Debbie are together.”

“Yeah. I don’t feel good about doing it. But yeah. You okay? Bea was kind of agitated when she came to bed. She’s upset for you. You wanna talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about,” Franky shook her head but didn’t meet Allie’s watchful eyes. 

“I don’t think that’s true but I get it. I’m here if you do want to talk, Franky. I’m sure you’d rather have Bea, but I’m awake.”

“Yeah. You are. Okay, Blondie. I’ll give you the Cliffs Notes version.”

Allie smiled and nodded for her to proceed.

—

Four hours later, Bea found them both asleep on the couch and she smiled at the sight but winced at their posture. They were both going to be sore and cranky. _Great_.

Bea maneuvered them one at a time and put them back to sleep in her bed, listening to a bunch of nonsensical mumbling from Allie, who seemed to want to be snuggled based on the way she was fiercely clinging to Bea as the redhead tried to cajole her into loosening her grip and getting into the bed. She laughed softly as her girlfriend finally acquiesced, rolling over and pulling the covers over her blonde head. 

Franky was easier but more dangerous to wake, so Bea shook her gently before half-carrying her down the hall and placing her in bed as well. Franky could sleep without a blanket, she could sleep under almost any condition, but Bea couldn’t allow that and she pulled her red blanket loose and tucked it around the brunette, knowing Allie wouldn’t be happy about it. 

“Thanks, Red,” Franky mumbled. 

“Shh. Sleep some more. Allie is next to you, by the way, keep your hands to yourself.”

“I don’t know, she’s pretty warm.”

Franky opened an eye and grinned at Bea. It was her way of reassuring her that she was okay. Bea simply kissed the brunette’s forehead and rose to leave. 

“Gross,” Franky managed sleepily, closing her eyes. 

—

She was sketching and having tea when Bridget came down an hour later. Bea could see her heart wasn’t in the day, though. She looked pale and as if she hadn’t slept well. 

“Morning,” Bea squeezed her arm, holding the touch to communicate her empathy, she hoped. Bridget smiled for her, although it was a false effort. 

“Is she here?”

Bea followed Bridget’s concerned gaze around the kitchen until she got it.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Yeah, she and Allie must have been having one of their midnight meetings. They fell asleep on the couch so I moved them into the bedroom when I got up.”

Bridget nodded distractedly. She just wanted to know where Franky was and how she was and if she wanted her. 

“I’ll take her temperature when she wakes up if you like.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it. Can I talk to you about this, Bea?”

Bea swallowed and wished Allie was here. She was great at feelings and knowing what to say. Bea sucked at it, in her own estimation and rarely advised anyone other than Franky or Debbie, but she wanted to help. 

“Of course. Go on, Bridget.”

The women talked for almost an hour, Bea mostly listening. Bridget still hadn’t come to a resolution but she did feel a little bit better by the time they finished speaking. She even had a plan.  
__

It was two more hours before Allie woke up. Bridget was looking out the front window anxiously by then. 

Allie stood beside the couch with the red blanket around her shoulders and gave Bea her customary pout of disapproval at waking without her. 

“Hey, baby, you’re up!”

Bea chose to ignore the blonde’s look and it morphed into a wounded face that had Bea shaking silently with laughter. 

“Franky is not nearly as cuddly as you are,” she finally shivered, making Bea laugh harder. 

“It’s not funny! I forgot she was there!” Allie’s incredulous protest only made tears roll down the redhead’s face and the blonde started laughing as well in spite of herself. 

“Babe. Stop. It was traumatic. And you gave her my blanket!” Allie stuck her lip out.

“It’s _my_ blanket,” Bea said, clearing her throat and getting a grip on her laughter. 

This did nothing but increase Allie’s level of pouting from a five to a seven. 

“Oh, poor baby. I’m _so very_ sorry, come here,” Bea opened her arms and maintained her composure as Allie paused several times to shoot her dirty looks that dared her to laugh.

“I just wanted you both to sleep a few hours without injuring yourselves. What were you two doing last night anyway?”

Allie yawned and shook her head.

“Nuh-uh. First rule of fight club.”

“Okay, dork,” Bea rolled her eyes with a smile, picturing Franky and Allie up boxing at night. Hardly. 

Allie finally smiled up at her with clear eyes a few minutes later. 

“Morning.”

“Hi there, beautiful,” Bea smiled. She was used to this by now, saying good morning to Allie twice. Once when her body woke up, when tolerable was really the best Bea could hope for unless they were in bed together, and then again when her mind woke up.

Bea didn’t mind the idea that Allie’s body preferred to wake up with her. 

“Does this mean that Franky has no blankets?” Bea teased and tugged at the red one. 

“She’s under our duvet now, silly.” 

—

Shortly thereafter, the bell rang. Bea and Allie took their tea to the garden and gave Bridget some space. 

“So there’s extra wipes in here,” Vera gestured to the side pocket of the diaper bag she’d handed Bridget. “And some books. She mainly chews on them but never to early to start, yeah? And there are toys and a teething ring. Her paci if she’s sleepy or fussy.”

Bridget patiently let Vera work through her separation anxiety by listing every item she had brought and taking down the numbers for Grace’s doctor, her babysitter, and poison control. 

“Vera, there will be four adults home today. Five if you include Franky. And Bea will be here. She raised one of those adults, Debbie. Bea and Allie are just out back hiding from Franky. Uh, long story. You’ll have to meet Allie when you pick Grace up. I know Bea wants to say hi to you. You know we’ll be just fine but I promise we’ll call you if we need anything. Go home and take a nap. Or go get your nails done. Take a walk. Read a book. Just take the break, okay. We’re pleased to have her.”

“I do want to see Bea later. I heard what happened. I’m so pleased she’s alright.” Vera cast another look at Grace. “I’m being silly, aren’t I?”

“No,” Bridget smiled. “You’re just being thorough, Mummy. Okay, Grace, kisses for Mummy. She’ll be back this evening and we are going to have a lovely time.”

Grace babbled agreeably and Vera laughed before kissing her daughter and Bridget goodbye.

—

“Was somebody at the door?”

Franky came out of Bea’s room to see Bridget holding a baby. She rubbed her eyes. 

“What the... fuuuuh-uhhhm, what is _that_?” She gestured to the baby. 

Bridget ignored her, cooing to the baby.

“Um, Gidge? I know what I said but I didn’t mean I wanted kids _today_. Where did you get her? Is it a her? You didn’t...?”

“What? Kidnap a baby?” Bridget laughed. “ _This_ ,” Bridget said patiently, “Is Grace. Vera’s daughter. You know she’s a single mum and she really needed a break.”

“I was thinking more like maybe you bought one on the black market or something. Bridget,” Franky sighed, running a hand through her bed head. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Okay, fine. I wanted to show you I really am thinking about everything you said. Plus, babies are cute.“

“Not all of them,” Franky said seriously, moving hesitantly across the room to them, softening as she made eye contact with the baby. 

“Aw, but you are, aren’t you? Gorgeous girl.” 

Franky clicked her tongue and Grace laughed, her little belly jiggling, the sound making both adults laugh as well. 

“Didja see that?!”

Bridget beamed at Franky’s grin. 

“I did. Here, take her for a minute.”

“Whoah whoah, I don’t know about-“

Bridget nudged Franky to sit on the couch and placed Grace on her so they were chest to chest. Bridget threw a burping cloth over the top of Franky’s shirt and turned to leave the room. 

“I’ll be right back,” Bridget said, pausing at the doorframe to look back and see Franky appearing more settled, a hand on Grace’s diaper and one on her back as the baby examined her and poked at her nose, giggling in delight at the “boop” sound Franky made each time. 

The brunette’s laughter warmed the blonde from the inside and she allowed her mind to wander, picturing this with a dark-haired green-eyed child. Baby smiles and trips to the park and first days of school. Small, sticky hands holding hers and Franky’s. She could admit the idea was growing on her. 

She popped back into the lounge. 

“How are we doing?”

“Good. Except it appears that Grace, here, is a cannibal. No judgement.”

Bridget leaned over to see Grace gnawing away on Franky’s shoulder with her little gums. 

“Aww. Poor bub must be getting ready to teethe. Vera said there was a teething ring in her bag, I’ll just pop it in the freezer.”

A moment later, Franky looked up in alarm. 

“Gidge? The doorbell is ringing!”

“Well, answer it! I’m making her bottles.”

Franky looked at Grace. 

“I don’t have a contraption to put you in so I guess you come with me, yeah? Let’s hope it’s not a salesperson.”

Franky felt a bit more confident as she held Grace in one arm while she opened the door with the other. 

“Wait, wait,” Bea immediately began taking photos of Franky and Grace, laughing as the brunette made a sulky face and flipped her off behind Grace’s back. 

“Why did you ring the bell, you... j-e-r-k-s.”

“Wanted to surprise you so I could get some good photos.”

“So you two traitors knew about this setup, too, hey?”

“We did. We were hiding in the garden!” Allie confirmed excitedly. 

“I’m just going to help Bridget. Here, Blondie, looks like she wants you.”

Grace was reaching up to the blonde. Allie grinned and opened her arms.

“Sure. Come here, pretty baby.”

“Hang on, Allie, stay still a second.”

Bea slipped Allie’s dangly earrings out of their holes and slid them into her pocket before Grace had an opportunity to spot them. 

“Thanks, Bea-uty. Your Auntie Bea is so smart. Can you believe she loves me?”

Grace cooed excitedly and Allie laughed. 

“I know! I can’t believe it either.”

Bea felt her mouth go dry as she watched Allie settle on the couch and make goofy faces at the baby. The blonde was innocently pretending to eat up baby feet when she caught the look in Bea’s eyes. 

“Whmf?”

“What?” Allie clarified after removing tiny toes from her mouth. 

Franky returned and looked at Bea’s face with amusement. 

“I’m thinkin’ Red is digging your little accessory human there.”

“Shut up, Franky.”

“You two both look pretty cute,” Bea placed a loud smacking kiss on Allie’s cheek and then one on Grace’s, making the baby giggle delightedly and grab for the woman’s curls. 

“It’s okay,” Allie said to Grace as she lunged towards Bea, “I don’t blame you. I can’t compete with that.”

“Hey, baby girl!” Bea breathed in her sweet baby scent. “How are you? Good? Yeah? Auntie Franky and Auntie Bridget taking good care of you? I bet they are. Oh, look at those sleepy eyes.”

Bea’s smile was serene and happy as she paced, bouncing the baby in a loose walk and patting her back, smiling as the baby tipped her head down to snuggle into Bea’s neck, her eyes fluttering.

“Still got it,” Bea winked. 

“Um, yeah you do. I get it now. That baby looks good on you, too,” Allie grinned. 

“What? Let me see this baby again,” Franky reached for Grace, who had become alert again at the sound of her voice. She pried the infant from a protesting Bea and began posing with her. 

“Yeah?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Allie nodded, making Bea laugh. “Stop wasting that hot mom action on us and go show Bridget, though.”

“You’re brilliant, Novak.”

“I’m always trying to tell you guys,” she agreed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Bea smiled, “just happy.”

“Aw. Me too, babe. Well, while you’re happy... it’s our turn to do the food shop. We could give those two some time to play ‘happy family’ with Grace...”

Bea slumped down like a teenager. 

“I hate doing the big shop. It’s going to take forever.”

“No, we’ll be so fast, baby! And I’ll buy you lots of treats!”

Bea laughed outright at that one. 

“Okay, if you don’t want to come, I’ll just ask Debbie to go with me.”

“No! We cannot live on only Pop-Tarts. Fine. I’ll go. But we’ll be fast, right?”

“Super fast,” Allie nodded. 

“And then we can take a nap?”

“Sure,” the blonde agreed with a shrug. 

“A naked nap,” Bea continued to negotiate. 

“Deal! Now the sooner we go, the sooner-“

“I’ll get your shoes!” 

Allie laughed as Bea jumped up. 

—

The pair each took a trolley and stood at the entrance to the store.

“Okay, how should we do this?”

Allie looked at the lists they had been handed. 

“Well, I’ll take Bridget’s normal person list. You can take Franky’s list since it looks like a descent into madness and you speak her language.”

“I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

“That’s okay, baby. I have Debbie’s list, too.”

Bea rolled her eyes. 

“You two are just trying to stack the junk food side of the list.”

“So? Are you saying I’m fat, Bea?”

“No. Nooo-ohh! Definitely not saying that. You just have a sweet tooth.”

Allie leaned over and bit Bea’s neck gently. 

“Yup. Checks out.”

Bea smiled at her. 

—

An hour and twenty minutes later, Bea was not so much smiling as she was desperately trying to get the hell out of the grocery store. 

“Alliiiiiie,” she whined, tugging on the back hem of the blonde’s shirt as she followed her. “Can’t we be done? Let’s be done. I’m too hot and I’m cranky.”

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed,” Allie said with a quirk of her lips, watching Bea take her denim jacket off and hang it on the handle of their trolley. 

“Hey, is that new?” Allie touched Bea’s top, a multi-coloured slim fit, short jumper, with ribbed sleeves and a ribbed waistband that sat just above her high-waisted light jeans. 

“Nah. Old. You like it?”

“Mmm, yes, I do.”

“You can borrow it if you want.”

“Bea. That’s just mean.”

Bea laughed and inadvertently bought herself more trouble. 

“What? Noooo. Why?” she whined at the blonde’s upset face. Bea tried to forcibly unfold Allie’s crossed arms and the blonde smirked against her own will. 

“You know I would never fit in that, Bea. Especially with all of the junk we eat living with everybody.”

“Allie. You aren’t fat. You’re gorgeous. You’re the sexiest woman in this store. You know it, I know it, that lady and her husband know it, the guys working over there know it-“

“Bea, shhhhh, you’re _embarrassing_ me!” 

Bea just shook her head, seeing the gleam in the blonde’s eye. 

“If only that were possible. How about if you settle for seeing my shirt-“

“On our floor! Yes! You get me.”

“Yes,” Bea sighed in relief. “So let’s get the _hell_ out of here. Please. Please.”

“This is very interesting. I’m learning a lot about you on this shopping trip. I’ve never seen you so impatient. Well, and fully dressed.”

“I’m tired, Allie.”

The blonde’s face instantly changed. 

“Are you hurting, baby?”

“No!” Bea lied but her face gave her away.

“You’re lying.”

“Maybe just a little sore from leaning over the trolley. I’m okay, Allie. Just bored.”

Allie fished through her purse and procured two tablets and a bottle of water. 

“Here, baby. Take these so you feel a bit better by the time we get home. I just want to look at the candy one more time and then we’ll go.”

“We have plenty of candy!”

“I know. I said ‘look’. I just want to say goodbye to the ones we didn’t choose this time.”

“Allie,” Bea sighed. 

“Make me a better offer.”

The blonde grinned as Bea pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. Bea managed to pull back just in time to see Allie close her open mouth. 

“That is... wow. Okay! Self-checkout! Let’s go! Hurry up, Bea.”

Bea laughed and they got in line, chatting until their mobiles both chimed, a photo from Debbie on the house chat. 

Franky and Bridget were curled together on the couch. Grace was asleep on Franky’s chest, the brunette’s hand splayed on her back, the blonde’s hand over the brunette’s. 

“Awww,” Allie smiled. “Now, _that_ is cute!”

“Adorable,” Bea agreed, studying the peace on Franky’s sleeping face. Her best friend had earned that and more and Bea was hopeful that Franky would get everything she wanted. 

The redhead reached over and placed a soft kiss on Allie’s temple and smiled to herself. _Everything_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything, indeed. I know that was a lot but we had quite a bit to catch up on, didn’t we? Curious to see what you think and thanks for your patience while I unstuck myself! 💜


	15. Forever

It had been an insanely busy month but the women were relaxed as they gathered around after work on Thursday, Bridget and Franky holding hands underneath the table as they watched Bea and Allie complete the paperwork for their new property title.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Allie smiled, the sparkle in her eye lighting Bea up from inside of her chest.

“Last chance to back out…” Bea teased as she handed her the pen and shifted the papers over.

Franky laughed quietly and just shook her head when they looked at her. She knew Bea. Her best friend had phrased it as a joke but Franky could hear in her voice that she was _actually_ worried the blonde might change her mind.

Allie tipped the back of the pen into her cheek and rested her chin on her hand, looking down into her lap for a moment, hearing a small chuckle from Bridget.

“Allie!” Bea’s eyes widened.

“I’m _thinking_!” The blonde broke into giggles and kissed Bea quickly.

“You know I’m kidding with you, baby. I’m still not sure I should be on here, though…”

Bea watched a tinge of Allie’s old insecurities creep up as the blonde looked down at the property title and the redhead took her girlfriend’s hand.

“Of course you should. This is going to be _our_ house. Me and you and Debbie. _Our_ family.”

“Oi! And what about us? Yesterday’s news?”

“Me and you and Debbie and Franky and Bridget,” Bea corrected with an eye roll. “But only you and I are going to own this house. Together.”

Allie opened her mouth but Bea shook her head and folded her arms.

“Okay, okay!” She finally exclaimed, signing her name with a flourish.

“Okay,” she repeated in a softer tone, handing the papers and pen back to Bea with a luminous smile.

The redhead matched it and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Allie’s ear. Her eyes got teary but Allie just clucked her tongue and tilted her head with affection.

“Happy?” The blonde confirmed.

Bea nodded vigorously and wiped her face.

“So happy,” she whispered back.

Bea turned to Franky and Bridget.

“We’re going to drop these next door for Katherine and take another look around. We won’t be long.”

“I wanna come, too!” Franky insisted.

Bridget hushed her.

“Go, you two,” she smiled at Bea and Allie.

They grinned at one another and made for the front door, pulling on shoes, closing it behind them.

—

“Gidge! I wanted to-“

“I know, baby. We can go again next time. Let them have the moment. They look so happy, don’t they?” She sighed.

Franky looked at the blonde curiously. She heard something akin to wistfulness in her voice and worried for a moment. Bridget smiled knowingly and slid an arm around the brunette’s waist.

“Franky. Don’t be silly. I love you more than ever. I’m just so happy for Bea. And Allie, too.”

Franky grinned at this.

“Yeah. Thank god she picked someone tolerable, hey?”

“Tolerable,” Bridget snorted. “I think you’ve grown quite fond of Allie,” she teased.

“Maybe,” Franky admitted, flashing a dimple that made Bridget’s heart beat faster.

“I can’t believe my master plan worked! I’m a fuckin’ genius.”

“Your master plan?” Bridget asked with amusement.

“Well they’re movin’ in next door, aren’t they?”

“Did you kill Mrs. Landry?”

“Gidge. My master plan began _after_ that.”

“I see.”

Bridget’s lips twitched and Franky laughed and kissed her, pulling her close.

“I’ve never been more in love with you either. Just so ya know.”

Bridget leaned her forehead against Franky’s and looked into her eyes.

“I know.”

—

Bea and Allie wandered next door to find the door wide open. They knocked and, upon receiving no answer, cautiously walked in. Bea was immediately sucked into a small snug filled with bookshelves and Allie made her way towards the beautiful late afternoon light in the kitchen.

“Hey. Wow.”

Allie whirled around to see... a boy? A man? It was getting harder and harder for her to tell. He had a puppy dog energy about him and her gut told her he was safe but Allie squinted at him nonetheless.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Noah Landry,” he grinned. “This was my Grandma’s house. So... are you a very attractive burglar?”

Allie laughed in spite of herself and this drew Bea’s attention. She could see the blonde and the handsome young man clearly from the front room she was examining books in and she laughed softly under her breath. 

“I’m Allie. We’re the new buyers,” Allie explained. “Katherine... your mother, I think?”

He nodded and Allie could see the resemblance to the woman who had been delighted to sell them the house quickly and be done with it.

“She told us we could tag anything we wanted to keep that wasn’t already marked to go so we were just taking a look.”

“Oh, okay. Makes sense. Mum isn’t very... sentimental.”

He gave Allie a big smile and held up a pack of stickers, dots in various colors.

“What’s your favorite color, Allie?” He winked at her.

“Red,” the blonde responded instantly. 

“Good answer.”

Allie laughed as she felt Bea’s arms slide around her waist as the rasp she loved tickled her ear. Noah’s face momentarily dropped, sending the blonde into a full giggling fit.

“Hi. I’m Bea.”

“Hi. Oh, you’re Bea and Allie. Right. We got your flowers. Thanks. They were really nice.”

Allie snuggled further back into Bea and squeezed her hands. 

“Good job, babe. He’s cute, huh?” 

Bea made a hurt face and pointed at herself. 

“I’m standing _right_ here.”

Allie laughed. “Not for me, obviously. I was thinking for Debbie?”

“Should I be scared?” Noah asked. “Who is Debbie?”

“My daughter,” Bea said.

“Shit,” he looked at Allie. “So, pretty scared then?”

Allie smiled and nodded her head.

“How old are you, Noah?”

“Twenty-three.”

“And what are you doing with your life?”

“Hey, I’m a person, you know. I could be taken. I’m _not_ , but I could be. You haven’t even told me about this Debbie yet. How old is she? What does she like to do for fun?”

They laughed and ignored him.

“It’s nice he asked about her hobbies, not for a picture right off,” Allie mused to Bea.

“First of all, I can hear you. You two do know that, right? Second, to be fair, I do have her mum in front of me so I know she’s working with some good genes.”

Bea folded her arms and stared at him coolly.

“Come on, babe, that was pretty good stuff,” Allie tried to help him out.

Bea shrugged.

“He’s no you, that’s for sure,” the redhead wrinkled her nose, “but he’s still young. Okay. What do you think?”

“I _think_ you might have just called me old.”

“No way, hot stuff. I’m just saying he’s a baby and you have more... life experience.”

Allie laughed at Bea’s attempt.

“Again, I can hear you. Both of you.”

Noah shook his head as he watched them bend theirs together over their stickers. 

Grinning, Allie affixed one that said “Debbie” to his forehead and snapped a picture to show the girl. 

“If Debbie takes after you two, I’m thinking I’d have my hands full.”

Now it was Allie’s turn to glare at him. 

“No. Nononono! I meant...”

“We know what you meant. She’s just kidding, Noah,” Bea smiled, her smile only growing bigger when Allie elbowed her. 

“I wasn’t kidding.”

“I know, baby.”

“Speaking of,” Noah said, eager to change the topic, “You’re buying a four bedroom house, do you have more kids? Or want more kids?”

“Just Debbie,” Bea smiled.

“Maybe not,” Allie said. 

“Oh, did I put my foot in my mouth again?” He looked from one woman to the other.

“It’s okay,” Allie smiled at him. She turned to Bea and kissed her softly. 

“I think Noah’s right. This house wants babies.”

“Oh, I didn’t say that!” He said nervously.

“You think so?” Bea asked, ignoring him, her eyes a sparkling amber in the soft light. 

“I do. Not yet, maybe, but at some point. Do you know how to change a nappy, Noah?”

“I think I’m already more involved in this conversation than I should be. There’s a desk I want upstairs, from when I was little. You guys feel free to keep looking around. And, uh, here,” he scrawled his number down and handed it to Bea. “For Debbie, if she wants it.”

“Aw,” Allie said after he had disappeared. “He’s cute.”

“You’re cute,” Bea said, twirling Allie around so they were face to face. 

“Well, you are the beautifulest.”

“Babies?”

“Yeah.” The blonde tilted her head. “Yeah?”

Bea grinned and shrugged.

“Yeah. Let’s keep that between us for now, though, until those two sort things,” she inclined her head toward Bridget and Franky’s house.

Allie nodded in agreement and kissed her girlfriend until they were both laughing, giddy with thoughts of the future. _Their_ future.

—

Breakfast was pleasant the next morning as it was Friday and the air blowing through the screen door felt light and sweet around them.

Bea’s cell phone rang at precisely eight.

“That’ll be Rita,” Allie said, biting into a peach.

“How do you know?” Franky asked.

”She calls at eight every morning to let Bea know Harry is still in his cage.”

”She’s still doing that?” Bridget frowned.

“It makes her feel better,” Allie said distractedly, her eyes on Bea as she hung up looking a bit dazed.

Allie stood.

“What is it, babe?”

Bea blinked and looked up, casting a discreet look in Debbie’s direction before looking back at Allie.

“Hey! That was my peach.”

Allie looked down at it.

“Didn’t have your name on it,” she said, offering the half-eaten peach to the redhead who made a disgusted face.

“Red,” Franky said quietly.

“Mum. Just tell us,” Debbie said, not missing a trick.

Bea sighed.

“It’s nothing. He’s got to go before the judge at two today but I don’t need to be there. He’s trying to get bail again.”

Franky made a disgusted sound.

”He’d better hope for his sake that they deny it.”

Bea gave Franky a calming look.

“Rita says there’s no chance. He’s just being difficult, as always.”

Bea was taken aback as Debbie nearly crashed into her with a quick hug and pulled away just as fast.

”Gotta go. I need to be at the shelter by nine.”

”Debbie? Do you want a ride?” Bea asked, watching her hoist her backpack up onto her shoulders, feeling her daughter deliberately avoiding her gaze.

“I’m fine, Mum! I’ll see you guys later.”

Allie nodded at Bea and moved quickly, catching up to Debbie in the lounge.

“Debs? You okay?”

“I’m fine!” She snapped, making Allie flinch.

”Allie, I’m sorry. I’m-“

”It’s okay, baby. I’ll pick you up at five, hey?”

”Yeah, that would be great, thanks,” Debbie smiled into the blonde’s shoulder as she accepted her hug.

Bea heard the front door shut and Allie returned to the kitchen.

“She okay?” Franky asked, following Allie’s eyes to Bea’s face.

“Yeah. She’ll be right. Just thrown off a bit, I think.”

—

Debbie knocked on the door to Kaz’s office, her stomach churning with nerves.

“Come in!”

Debbie turned the doorknob with her sweaty hand and walked into Kaz’s office. It was a box, really. The blonde would never spend any time or money on decorating when she had women and children to feed and clothe.

“Hey, Debbie. How’re ya going?”

“I’m okay.”

Kaz let a beat of silence pass before she looked up from the file she’d been perusing.

“Are you?”

Debbie cracked and explained about her father’s hearing that afternoon.

“Did you want to go? Debbie if you want to go, if you need to look at him, I understand that.”

Debbie nodded, her body flooding with immense relief.

“Plus, it’s not like we’re paying you,” Kaz laughed. “Just update the schedule however.”

Debbie went from fidgeting to still.

The older woman tilted her head at the suddenly quiet girl in front of her. Kaz knew that expression. She’d received it plenty of times in her life although as an adult only one person had successfully used it on her. It looked like that one may have taught this one, Kaz mused.

“Allie teach you that?”

“What?” Debbie’s voice was defensive as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Kaz immediately softened.

“You’re disappointed with me. Tell me why.”

“I’m fine,” Debbie shrugged.

“You know what, Debbie? You may be able to pull that at home, I just don’t have time for it here. I care about you. If I can help you in some way, I will. But we shoot straight here. Mainly because it’s really stupid to shoot in any other direction, now isn’t it?”

Debbie laughed before she blushed.

“Um, I don’t have anyone else I can ask without them freaking out. Would you come with me to court? I want to see him. But I don’t want him to see me. And… I don’t want to go alone.”

The girl looked down and Kaz’s heart cracked just a little.

She reached across her desk and took Debbie’s shaking hand in her own.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Debbie’s eyes cleared as her head came up.

“You will?”

Kaz laughed. Debbie reminded her of Allie when she was young. She swallowed hard. Maybe too much. She saw that both were sensitive, loving, troubled, bright, but moving to the beat of a reckless and fast-paced heart. Fittingly, she gave Debbie the same answer she’d have given Allie.

“Yeah, bubba. ‘Course I’ll go with you. Anywhere you need, anytime you need it, I got ya. What time?”

“It’s at two so if we could leave at one? And... thanks, Kaz. Really.”

Debbie’s smile as she shut the door behind her was a reward Kaz neither expected nor felt she deserved but it felt lovely all the same and the blonde sighed and closed her eyes with a smile of her own. She would rest. Just for a moment.

—

“Shit!” Allie looked at her phone and saw it was a quarter to five. “I need to go pick up Debbie. I’ll talk to her, babe. Love you. Back soon!”

Bea leaned her head back as Allie bent over the back of the sofa to kiss her lightly.

“Thanks, baby. I appreciate you trying to get her to open up. Ask her about Noah again! Love you.”

Allie blew her another kiss as she grabbed her purse.

Bea smiled as the door shut and looked back down, continuing to work on the sketch she was doing of their new house. She devoted nearly an hour to it before she sighed, her inspiration suddenly evaporating, and wandered into the kitchen.

Franky looked up from her cleaning as Bea entered.

“Hey, Red. Hungry?”

“Nah. Bored. I miss Allie.”

Franky laughed and rolled her eyes.

“She’s literally been gone an hour. Hey. Speaking of. How’s about you take your girl out tomorrow night? Dinner, hotel, the works. On me.”

Bea raised her eyebrows.

“Sure, but why? Is everything okay? Are we driving you guys crazy? I’m so sorry, Franky. We’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Franky smiled at that.

“Nah, Red, nah. We love having you and Blondie giving us a run for our money downstairs. I’m gonna miss ya even when you’re only next door. I just need some time alone with Bridget. Tomorrow night.”

Franky was suddenly concentrating on scrubbing the worktop, which was already gleaming.

Bea gasped and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

“Franky! Are you gonna…”

“Shhhhh! Shut your big fucking mouth right now. We _aren’t_ talking about this. Not here,” Franky whispered.

“Fine by me!” Bea said, eyes wide and palms up. “But Franky?”

“Yeah?”

Franky wiped her hands on her jeans and looked at Bea nervously.

The redhead had happy tears in her eyes and just shook her head and pulled Franky in for a tight hug, smiling when she found it returned in equal measure. Franky held onto her for a long minute before releasing her with an exhale and enough force that she nearly knocked her down.

Allie entered the kitchen just in time to see Bea stumble back from the hug.

“Hey! Franky!” She protested loudly.

“What’s going on?” Bridget shouted from upstairs.

“Yours is pushing mine,” Allie called up to her.

“We’re fine!” Franky and Bea shouted in unison before they made eye contact and cracked up.

“Hey, I gotta get going, evening shift. I’m just gonna run upstairs and say bye to Gidge. You two be good, hey?”

She winked at Bea and grabbed her messenger bag, slinging it around her back.

—

“What was that about?” Allie asked curiously as she leaned herself up against Bea and draped her arms around her neck, assessing her with those curious crystalline eyes of hers.

“It’s nothing. Hey, Allie? May I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?”

Allie flashed her a delighted look.

_Man, I am getting so good at this_ , Bea thought.

“I would love that, Bea. Where are we going?”

Bea’s face fell. _Okay, so I’m not an expert yet._

Allie laughed.

“I just want to know if I should dress up or down.”

“Oh,” Bea smiled. “Dress up, beautiful girl. Definitely up.”

“Mmm. I am looking forward to this date, Bea,” Allie kissed the corners of her mouth teasingly.

“Where’s Debbie?” Bea asked.

“She went right upstairs. She seemed okay, just a bit quiet.”

Bea nodded.

“In that case, maybe you can give me a preview of how our date will end?” Bea teased back, capturing Allie’s bottom lip between her teeth.

“Sure, baby!” Allie smirked as she backed Bea up against the kitchen wall, kissing her hard.

Bea moaned lightly and the blonde made a satisfied noise and kissed Bea again before stepping back.

“Unh!” Bea protested loudly, not moving other than to give Allie an injured look.

Her face said it all, anyway. Allie laughed at her visible frustration.

“Baby. You said a _preview_! I can’t give you the whole show, now can I?”

Bea folded her arms unhappily and stared at the tiled floor.

“No boobs,” she complained to herself, shooting Allie an accusatory look that made the blonde burst out laughing.

“You can watch me walk away?” Allie offered with exaggerated altruism.

“I’ll even put an extra wiggle in it for ya,” she winked.

Bea’s mouth dropped open and she couldn’t help it, she laughed until tears dampened her cheeks and Allie was giving her a dirty look. She quickly regained self-control.

“I’m sorry. Go on, then, I want to see the wiggle.”

“Nope. You made fun of me,” Allie pouted. “No wiggle for you.”

“Oh man,” Bea sighed, grinning to herself once she was sure Allie had rounded the corner to their bedroom. She fucking loved that woman. 

“Well? Are you following me or not?” Allie called teasingly, hearing Bea nearly trip over her own feet.

“Right behind you!” Bea grinned, feeling her body roar to life again. _Right the first time. I am awesome at this._

—

When Allie walked into the lounge Saturday evening, Bea took one look at her and wondered if she could get away with taking her straight to the hotel.

_No. Romantic date. She deserves that._

Allie was wearing a navy halter dress that came to just above her knees. Her bare shoulders made Bea lick her lips. Her blonde hair was pinned up, her makeup light and fresh. Bea followed long legs down to see simple navy heels with a T strap around her ankles that complemented the dress… and the legs.

“Well?” Allie twirled for her.

Bea grinned and stood up.

“You look gorgeous. I mean it, Allie. You… what?”

Allie was staring at her with her mouth open.

Bea followed the blonde’s gaze to her own clothes. She was wearing black boots with tight black pants that stopped just above her hip bones. Her black buttoned up shirt was tight enough to show the briefest flash of skin at her waist and provide a generous view of her cleavage. She’d taken time with her hair and makeup, settling on wearing her hair half up and half down and going with a tinted lip gloss over the dark lipstick she’d wanted. She planned on kissing Allie quite a bit and it wouldn’t do to have her covered in lipstick while they ate dinner. She did file away the thought though.

Allie stalked over to her with a serious look on her face.

“What?” Bea said uncertainly.

Allie’s hands grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against her, kissing her until they were both breathless.

“Uh yeah,” Allie said, sounding dazed, “your outfit… like it. Hot.”

Bea’s smile was smug now.

“I got that much. I love this dress,” Bea whispered, brushing her hands down the silky fabric to squeeze Allie’s bum.

“We could just stay home…” Allie started.

Bea laughed.

“I had the same thought when I saw you, beautiful girl. No. I’m taking you out on the town tonight. Ready?”

Allie beamed at her and Bea’s body pulsed with exhilaration.

—

They were walking and chatting, oblivious to everything except one another. Allie was making Bea laugh with her Franky impersonation when a guy on a skateboard came out of nowhere. Allie had pushed them almost out of the way but the kid swerved and knocked into Bea’s legs

“Shit!” He yelled, taking off.

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” Allie shouted angrily before she dropped to the ground.

“Bea. Bea. Okay, look at me now, Bea. _Please_.”

Bea struggled. Her mind was pulling her away and in and closed but Allie... Allie wanted her to stay. 

“He hit me.”

“Yeah, he did, baby. Jesus. Are you hurt? Holy shit. He came out of nowhere.”

Allie’s hands randomly roamed all over her woman, squeezing her and watching her eyes for any pain. 

“You saved me.”

Allie didn’t like the detached tone of Bea’s voice. She wasn’t sure if Bea was here on the sidewalk or back in that car park. 

“I’m fine, Allie.” Bea pushed her girlfriend’s hands off, seeming almost irritated.

“Well I’m _not_ fine!” Allie said tearfully. 

It was enough to shock Bea out of the remnants of her panic attack. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, blushing.

“It was scary,” Allie said solemnly.

“Yeah,” Bea nodded, feeling relieved to admit it. “It was. But we’re okay now, baby. Help me up?”

“Oh, babe. I think your knees are bleeding,” Allie gestured to Bea’s pants. “Come on, let’s find a bathroom and I’ll fix you up.”

“You will?” Bea asked curiously. 

“Of course,” Allie bumped her shoulder gently. 

“Aw,” Bea smiled, leaning into Allie just a bit. “I’m sorry you were scared.”

Allie’s eyes teared up. Again, they walked the thin line between then and now.

“I’m sorry you got hit,” the blonde risked.

Bea stopped walking and pulled Allie into a hug. They just held onto one another for a moment and let the evening breeze cool and calm them.

Allie took Bea’s hand and pointed to a restaurant a block away.

“Come on, we can pop in there.”

—

“Someone’s going to come in,” Bea whispered. 

“Well they aren’t here now, I don’t know why you’re whispering.”

“Just hurry up! This could have waited until we got home. Are you sure you can’t close the door?”

“No, Bea! It could get infected then. And we don’t have enough room. Just hush.”

Bea was sitting on the toilet lid of a restaurant bathroom stall with her pants down while Allie crouched in front of her and cleaned her scraped knees gently before patting them dry. 

“Debbie’s right. You _are_ like a deranged Mary Poppins with that purse,” Bea commented as Allie pulled out plasters and ointment.

“Hey, it comes in handy, doesn’t it?”

Bea conceded this with a tilt of her head and then froze as the door swung open and two women entered. 

“This is not what it looks like,” Bea said to them immediately.

“It’s exactly what it looks like!” Allie made a face at her. “A skateboarder knocked her down and I’m cleaning her cuts,” Allie told their new company, laughing at Bea’s embarrassment.

“Show them.”

“What?” Allie asked in confusion. 

“Your plasters,” Bea said quickly. 

“Okay. _Theeeeese_ are my plasters,” Allie held them out with a flourish, as if for the woman to admire them. “I have Little Mermaid, Moana, Frozen…”

Bea dropped her blushing face into her hand. One of the women laughed and they both went to pee. Bea made mortified faces at Allie who struggled not to laugh. 

“Okay, this might sting.”

Bea winced but didn’t make a sound as Allie cleaned her cuts. 

“Sorry! I’ll blow on them.”

“Okay, I’m fine, Allie, just finish.”

“Always so tough,” Allie chided, affixing the plasters. 

“Okay done.”

“Thank god,” Bea said

“Wait! One more thing!” Allie placed kisses on each knee. “Okay. _Now_ done.”

“Thank you, Allie.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Allie helped Bea pull her trousers up and fasten them, a gleam in her eye that made Bea grin.

“Okay, you two _are_ dating though, right?” One of the women looked up from washing her hands.

“Oh yeah,” they confirmed in unison. 

“Good,” she laughed. 

“Seriously,” the other woman chimed in. “I was going to say to you, ehrm, I think your mate’s in love with ya. Nobody’s taking care of my ouchies like that, I’ll tell ya.”

“I’m lucky,” Bea said to her, her eyes stinging more than her scrapes. 

“Awww. You two are so sweet. Good luck.”

They left and Allie pulled Bea to her for a gentle kiss. 

“Okay for now?”

“Yes. Thanks to you. I love you, Allie, you crazy woman.”

“I love you, sweetheart. Okay, let’s go to dinner!”

“Do we have to? We could just-“

“Yes,” Allie said firmly.

Bea placed a soft kiss at the curve of Allie’s neck and felt her body twitch.

“Yes,” she insisted, albeit less resolutely.

“Okay. But we might have to leave early. Because of my skinned knees and all.”

“Totally fair compromise, Bea-uty.”

They walk off to their restaurant, holding hands.

—

“It‘a nice having a quiet house,” Bridget mused, snuggling into Franky on the sofa. “Where did they go again?”

“I dunno. Red is trying to be romantic or some shit so date night.”

“That’s sweet,” Bridget smiled and slipped her fingers through Franky’s hair.

There was a beat of awkward silence.

“Gidge-“ Franky began, only to be cut off.

“Franky. I’ve been thinking about what you said, about kids, and-“

“Wait! Stop.” Franky held up a hand.

“What?” Bridget asked in confusion and mild frustration.

“Just wait, Gidge. Before you finish. Let me think a sec.”

Bridget nodded and waited patiently, watching Franky work through her thoughts. The brunette turned her intense green gaze directly on her and Bridget felt the same thrill she always did when their eyes connected; when _they_ connected. 

“I have to pee,” Franky said seriously, standing up. She needed a minute.

“Okay,” Bridget laughed. “Go ahead. I’m not going anywhere.”

Franky’s steps halted at that and she bent to kiss Bridget, a softer and sweeter kiss than the blonde had anticipated.

Franky stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She didn’t let anyone push her into anything. She did what felt right. After years of just surviving, she knew how to follow her gut instincts. Gidge understood that. Understood _her_. She nodded at her reflection. 

She rejoined Bridget on the sofa and held up her palm again when the blonde opened her mouth to speak.

“Okay. Gidge, before you answer about the kid thing... I need ya to hear this. No matter what decisions we make about the future, I want ya to know that I love ya, that _you_ matter to me more than anything else. Whatever we decide to do, it’s gonna be great because it’s you and me, right? You’re _everything_ I need, always have been, always will be. I don’t want you to think otherwise just because I brought that up... fuck... I just. There is no such thing as a deal breaker here. I need you to know that. It’s me and you, Spunky. Always.”

She took a deep breath.

“Bridget Westfall, will you marry me?”

—

“I’m so full. Are you up for a walk after this before we go home?” Allie sat back in her seat and looked at Bea appraisingly.

The redhead stood and took her hand and lead her outside.

“I’m always up for a walk with you, Allie. Ah, but we aren’t going home.”

“We aren’t?” Allie looked intently at Bea’s face. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, just fine, baby! We are going to a hotel for the night. Don’t worry, I dropped our overnight bag off earlier. Franky and Bridget just needed some privacy. Plus, hotel sex, Allie! I want to hear you make that noise you make when I-“

Allie gasped and realisation dawned in her eyes.

“No WAY! She’s finally gonna do it, isn’t she?”

Bea took a big sip of water from the bottle she grabbed from Allie’s purse and shook her head from side to side vigorously, mouth full.

“I don’t know anything!” Bea finally pleaded.

Allie laughed.

“You’re a terrible liar, Bea Smith. I love that about you. I’ll wait for the formal announcement but... Oh, my heart.”

The blonde placed Bea’s hand on her chest, sharing her galloping heartbeat.

“Mine too,” Bea smiled, reciprocating the gesture.

Hearing Allie’s voice, feeling her warm sincerity, her heartbeat, it was overwhelming in the best way.

Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist and drew her close for a kiss.

“Allie?” Bea asked quietly.

“What is it, baby?” Allie looked at her with concern.

“I don’t think I can go for a walk after all. You know, because of my knees. I think I need to go to our hotel room and lie down with you.”

Allie grinned and kissed her girlfriend’s pouty face. Bea _was_ learning from the master, after all.

“Oh, that’s _right_. I forgot about your knees. Of course.”

Bea nodded and bit her lip. Allie laughed at the pitiful puppy dog face she made.

“What is it, my baby?”

“I think…” she began shyly.

Allie leaned in and kissed her neck, making the redhead shiver in that way that the blonde found so very compelling.

“What do you think, Bea?” Allie asked in a husky voice.

Bea’s pout had turned into a grin.

“I think that I should probably rest them on your shoulders. You know, so you can kiss me all better.”

Allie’s laugh bubbled up and made Bea flush with pleasure. They both giggled, nearly delirious with happiness, their own and one another’s.

“I love you, Bea Smith.”

“I love you, Allie Novak. Now…”

Bea whispered a bit more detail of her proposed plans for the evening, making Allie’s body shudder in her arms as she took a deep breath.

Allie kissed her and then wrapped one arm tightly around Bea’s waist while using the other to hail a taxi. Bea asked the driver to take them to the hotel where she and Allie had stayed before, under police protection. When she allowed herself to look over, the blonde was beaming at her.

“What?” Bea blushed.

“You _know_ what,” Allie whispered happily. “That’s where we made love for the first time.”

Bea reached out and put a hand on her cheek.

“Yeah,” she smiled.

“You really do love me,” Allie joked.

“Yeah, I really do,” Bea answered seriously.

“You okay, babe?”

She was. She was also thinking about how that night with Allie in that hotel room was the first time she’d had _real_ sex. It choked her up a tiny bit and she managed to feel proud of herself for a moment, at who she was tonight compared to that first night.

“Bea?”

She realised she hadn’t responded and she whispered a bit of what she was thinking to Allie. The blonde soothed her and kissed her in the backseat, murmuring words of comfort while running a hand through Bea’s red curls in the way she knew her girlfriend loved.

“Happy now, though,” Bea nodded and saw those blue eyes sparkle again. “ _So_ happy.”

She linked their fingers and squeezed, her eyes automatically drawn to Allie’s bare ring finger now.

_No, Bea, you lunatic._

She wondered how things were going with Franky and Bridget but resisted the urge to text.

—

Franky had to smile when Bridget’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Yes,” Bridget whispered softly, chuckling at Franky’s belated decision to drop to one knee.

“I know I’m not the easiest person,” Franky nervously began a clearly rehearsed pitch.

“Baby. I already said ‘ _yes_ ’,” Bridget said gently, reaching for her face.

What?” Franky blinked. 

“Yes,” Bridget nodded, smiling broadly. . 

“Yes... you’ll marry me?”

“Yes to all of it. I love you, Franky. I can’t think of anything that would make me happier than being your wife and having a child with you. Or two. Maybe two kids?”

“Ya fuckin’ serious? What is _wrong_ with you?” Franky laughed but she could feel the tears beginning to slide down her face and she swiped at them until Bridget took her hands and hushed her with a kiss.

“Completely serious. I don’t know when you’re going to realise it, Franky, but I am the lucky one here. The kid thing threw me for a loop, I’ll admit. I was a little scared of the idea of changing our lives in such a big way. But, Franky, you’ve already changed my life in the biggest and best ways I can imagine. So if the question is do I want more of that? Do I want that forever? The answer is always going be yes. I love the family we have. I love that you want to make more family with me. I’m sorry it took me-“

“Nah, Gidge. _I’m_ sorry. I was scared so I acted like a jerk. You know-“

“I know,” Bridget nodded.

“And you still want to marry me,” Franky said with a broad grin. 

“I really do,” Bridget smiled.

“Fuck, here, put it on then!”

Bridget hadn’t even noticed the ring, she’d been focused on the real prize, on the love shining in Franky’s green eyes. Now, she watched Franky slip it onto her finger and looked closely.

“This is... my grandmother’s ring,” Bridget said in surprise, blinking quickly to try to keep hot tears from falling.

“Yeah,” Franky looked down. “If you want something else, that’s totally fine. I don’t care. You know what I mean, I _care,_ but I just care that you have what you want.”

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted,” Bridget assured her. Her eyes widened.

“Does this mean you talked to my parents?”

“Yeah,” Franky said, her voice uncharacteristically shy.

“Wow. You really do love me,” Bridget laughed.

“Bet your sweet ass I do,” Franky grinned.

“I want to hear all about that conversation _later_. But first. You kind of caught me by surprise here but I do have something for you, too. I was saving it for your birthday but is it okay if I give it to you early?”

Franky nodded, too blissed out from Bridget’s “yes” to think about anything else.

The blonde reached down and removed a large, elaborately wrapped box from a compartment underneath the sofa and handed it to the brunette.

“For me?” Franky asked, her smile tentative.

Bridget nodded, her throat suddenly tight with emotion.

Franky began to unwrap the box, sneaking glances up at Bridget’s face, her fiancée’s face. The blonde revealed nothing, other than the love that shimmered in her blue eyes.

Franky stripped the paper with the urgency of a child on Christmas morning but she hesitated as she held the very large white box in her lap.

“Go on,” Bridget nudged her.

Franky nodded and smiled as she shook the top loose. She parted the tissue paper inside to reveal Bridget’s gift.

The blonde watched as the smile dropped from the brunette’s face. Franky lifted it out, handling it uncharacteristically carefully, her touch almost reverent.

“It’s...” Franky choked up and shook her head.

“It’s a kite,” Bridget said, biting her lip nervously as she watched Franky’s face for her reaction.

Franky held the kite up. It was made of light blue and light green paper, the colors alternating. And the design…

“It’s us,” Franky finally smiled again, though tears ran down her cheeks as her finger traced the sketches of their faces. Bea had placed them in profile, looking at one another. Franky recognised her best friend’s handiwork instantly, knowing she must have spent ages on this. She’d painted to fill in her drawings and give the kite a vibrancy Franky could feel clutching at her heart. Bea had managed to capture them perfectly, love on their lips and smiles in their eyes. Colorful bursts of flowers surrounded them and made up the rest of Bea’s contribution.

Bridget rarely fidgeted but she found herself nervous at the long silence.

“Do you like it?” She finally asked tentatively.

Franky’s laugh was husky.

“Gidge. I love it. I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful. Nobody has ever-“

Franky stopped because the list of things Bridget had given her that nobody else had was long and couldn’t be put into words. Instead, she gently cupped the back of Bridget’s neck with her hand and pulled her close for a slow, gentle kiss. When they drew back to look at one another, both were smiling and teary. Bridget shook her head happily.

“I’d fly anywhere with you, Franky. We can show our children this kite someday. Once you teach them how to fly, just like you’ve taught me.”

“Fuck, you’re good at this!” Franky shook a finger at her and laughed before accepting the tissue she was handed.

“Bea and I were messing with it though and I managed to tangle the string a little. I hope you can fix it?” The blonde asked anxiously. Franky laughed and kissed her.

“Of course I can. Anyways, who cares? Spunky, this is-“

“Please, Franky. I want it to be perfect.”

The brunette shrugged and laughed.

“If it will make you happy.”

Bridget nodded.

“It’ll keep me up at night otherwise.”

Franky laughed and pulled Bridget into her lap, kissing her until they were both grinning against one another’s lips and then facing her forward.

“Okay, here, I’ll show ya.”

The brunette wrapped her arms around Bridget and took the end of the string, placing it between the blonde’s forefinger and thumb.

“Hold it like this,” she watched Bridget nod and wrapped her hand around the blonde’s. Together, they began unspooling it until they reached the tangle at the base.

“See? Here. Easy as-“

Franky froze.

“Gidge. Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me right now?”

Bridget shook her head with a mischievous grin as she untied the white gold band. A kite-shaped diamond sat in the center flanked by a sapphire on one side and a matching emerald on the other. She placed the kite back in the box and held the ring out. Franky was surprised to see that Bridget’s normally steady hand was shaking as she asked the question.

“Franky Doyle. I always want you to fly free but when you come down I want it to be into my arms. Will you marry me, too?”

Franky extended her hand and let Bridget slip the ring on, a moment she’d never envisioned for herself, never even remotely wished for, but one she knew she would never forget. Bridget, looking up at her, those blue eyes so full of love and happiness. And hope. Always hope.

“C’mere,” she grinned, pulling a laughing Bridget up against her and kissing her hard.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Bridget teased.

Franky laughed. 

“Oh, Gidge. ‘Course. I can’t fuckin’ _wait_ to marry ya.”

Bridget’s mouth was on hers instantly, kissing the woman she loved, the woman she was going to marry. Her tongue teased Franky’s and the brunette groaned, both of them emotionally and physically wrapped up in one another. Franky’s hands began to roam, especially once Bridget’s kisses had moved from Franky’s mouth to her neck, firm and needy in a way that made Franky’s lips curve in anticipation.

“Bedroom,” Bridget demanded, her voice husky with want and emotion.

“Yeah. Come on, baby,” Franky dragged them to their feet and then lifted Bridget easily, encouraging the blonde to wrap her legs around her waist.

Bridget let out a little squeal making Franky laugh louder and squeeze her bum.

“I’ve got you,” she assured her as Bridget held on tighter as they began to ascend the stairs.

“Forever.” Bridget whispered, making both of them smile into one another’s hair.

Franky had deposited Bridget atop their bed on her knees, the blonde’s body pressed against Franky’s arched form as the brunette remained leaning against the bed, holding her up.

“I had no idea how fuckin’ turned on the thought of you being my wife was gonna make me,” Franky confessed with a groan as she kissed the blonde and began to unbutton Bridget’s shirt.

Bridget just sighed happily and lifted the brunette’s tee over her head, dropping it on their floor

“Yeah, baby? You like that?”

Bridget’s laugh was the breeze through a crystal chandelier to Franky’s ears and the brunette smiled wolfishly at her.

“Yeah. I really do.”

Franky pushed Bridget’s blouse back and off of her shoulders and then placed a hand on her lower back to pull her as close as possible, the muscles in their abdomens jumping together, the thin fabric of their bras the only thing keeping their hard nipples apart. Bridget winced in pleasure as she felt Franky’s teeth scrape along her neck.

“I like it, too,” she admitted, her voice husky.

“You _do_ , huh?” Franky teased her.

“The thought of you being my young, sexy _wife_?” Bridget bit down on Franky’s earlobe on the last word. “Yeah, that does it for me, baby.”

Franky grinned. She was fucking flying. Tonight was more than she had expected, more than even she could have hoped for. It was always that way with her Gidget. The brunette’s hands were unfastening Bridget’s trousers blindly but competently while the women kissed passionately, the blonde tugging at the brunette’s locks impatiently, making sounds familiar to Franky. Her woman was incredibly turned on.

“I know, Gidge,” Franky whispered, somewhere in between compassion and taunting as she slid her pants over her hips for her.

“Uh-huh” the blonde murmured, her own hands busy seeing to Franky’s buttons.

Franky chuckled.

“So keen. For me?”

Bridget’s wide blue eyes and guileless nod only did Franky in and she gently eased her fiancée back. Her fiancée.

“Off,” Bridget’s fingers still danced at Franky’s hips.

“Yes, baby,” Franky kissed her chin and wriggled out of her pants, taking her panties with her. “Like what you see?” She teased from above the blonde. .

“You know I do,” Bridget grinned back at her, quickly flipping them over.

Bridget looked down for a moment and froze. She took in Franky underneath her, gorgeous and wearing only the wicked little smile that was just for the two of them. And her ring.

“I love you,” she whispered, tears of happiness hitting Franky’s bare skin.

“Oh, Spunky. C’mere,” Franky pulled her down tightly against her body, holding her. “I love you. So much that I’m gonna fuckin’ marry ya.”

“Me too,” Bridget whispered, returning herself to her intention with a smile.

The blonde eased herself down the brunette’s body, finally pressing a chain of kisses from one of Franky’s hips across to the other, both of them laughing as Franky instinctively bucked when Bridget reached her middle. The blonde moved down to the insides of her love’s thighs, kissing and licking them, feeling Franky begin to tremble. Bridget looked up to Franky’s face to check on her. Franky poured love and reassurance into her smile. Bridget beamed back and tucked her hair behind her ears before she leaned down to give Franky a long, hot lick, eliciting a gasp that made Bridget’s own thighs begin to get wet.

“Gidge… I need…”

Bridget felt Franky’s hands slide into her hair and she grinned against her thigh and kissed it.

“I know what you need, baby,” she assured her, immediately curling her pink tongue and winking at her.

“Tease,” Franky chided.

Bridget remedied that accusation, flicking the stiffened tip of her tongue over Franky’s clit in fast, hot slashes that made the brunette cry out and pull her fiancée’s hair a bit too hard.

Bridget pinched her nipple in return for her attention.

“Ow!”

“Yes. Be gentle, then!”

“Oh, sorry,” Franky grinned as she got it.

By that point, Bridget had returned to the place she most desperately needed to be, making Franky’s gaze widen as she watched blue eyes burning with desire focus on her. Her own green eyes rolled back in her head and her fists gripped the sheets as Bridget’s tongue worked her clit while two fingers slid inside of her. Franky shuddered for a moment and then stilled her hands in Bridget’s hair

“Don’t stop fucking me, but I need ya up here while you make me come.”

Bridget chuckled on her way up Franky’s body, stopping to suck on both of her nipples for a moment. A moment too long for her flushed and frustrated woman.

“Fuck, Gidge! I’m so close but I need you. _Please_!”

“ _Oh_ ,” Bridget understood.

When Franky felt particularly vulnerable or emotional, she needed Bridget’s kiss to come. It was something Bridget treasured and was more than happy to indulge. She smiled up at the brunette. Franky smiled back, loving that she was understood here. The brunette’s hips arched for more but Bridget kept her pace consistent. Then she was there and smiling for their kiss, blue eyes containing everything for her. _Fuck_ , Franky loved her _so_ much. Franky tasted herself on her fiancée’s lips and groaned. Green eyes met blue and found them to be urging her on.

“Yeah?” Franky panted.

Bridget nodded and tipped her forehead against Franky’s.

“Come for me, baby, I’ve got you,” Bridget coaxed her with a low croon in her ear and a quick crook of her fingers.

“Forever,” Franky whispered back as they kissed one another desperately while her orgasm rocketed through her body, driving her even closer to Bridget, leaving her panting into the blonde’s neck.

“Fuck, baby, that was so hot!”

“Yeah?” Bridget asked teasingly.

“You know it was. C’mere, my _fiancé_ e, your turn.”

“My turn for what?” Bridget batted her eyelashes demurely, making Franky laugh loudly.

She balanced the blonde in her lap for a moment to whisper in her ear.

“I dunno, Gidge, you’re a smart chick. What d’ya reckon?”

They smiled as they faced one another, Bridget leaning slightly forward in Franky’s hold. Bridget gasped as she felt Franky’s finger slide inside of her while her other hand squeezed her breast roughly.

“Oh! Fuck, Franky!”

The brunette smirked at her as the blonde squirmed in her lap, opening and closing her mouth until Franky slid her tongue in there, solving her problem and claiming her at once. Franky knew Bridget’s body as well as she knew her own. The emotions of the evening had the blonde strung taut but her body was Franky’s instrument and she would play it as beautifully as always. The brunette rolled them sideways so that she was leaning protectively over Bridget, her finger still steadily moving inside of her, her fingertips teasing a nipple gently now. Her lips kissed the blonde’s neck, drawn to that heated pulse point. At Bridget’s desperate moan, Franky moved her lips from Bridget’s neck to her ear. 

“You’re gonna be my _wife_ ,” she whispered, adding a second finger and fucking her a bit harder.

“Yesss” Bridget hissed in response... in response to the words, to the movement, to the woman hovering over her, protecting her and possessing her at once.

Franky playfully slid Bridget down the bed, the suddenness of her movement alerting the smiling blonde. Franky grinned at her and used one hand to hold the blonde’s wrists above her head while the other continued to pump inside of her, the thumb teasing her clit.

“Oh, yes, Franky! Don’t stop!”

The brunette grinned. Bridget was happily begging for what she needed. _Yes_ , the brunette relaxed, her fiancée was liking this _very_ much. She covered the blonde’s smaller body with her own to keep her warm and continued to fuck her with her fingers and tease her with her thumb. Her mouth stayed busy kissing her way back up the blonde’s neck and whispering both sweet and profane things into her fiancé ears until she felt it on her fingers, that simultaneous tightening of Bridget’s muscles and gush of fluid that meant-

“FUCK FRANKYYYYYY!!!”

Bridget might as well have been underwater for the next minute or two. The intensity of her orgasm had delayed any and all other processing abilities until Franky’s smile finally broke through and things resumed normal speed again.

“Was that good, baby?” Franky teased, holding the blonde tightly.

“You know it was,” Bridget kissed her sweetly.

Franky was staring down at her ring.

“Do you like it?” Bridget tucked her chin over Franky’s shoulder to look.

“I fuckin’ love it,” Franky laughed.

Bridget looked down at hers.

“I’m so thrilled to have my grandmother’s ring. And _so_ curious to hear how you managed to get it.”

Franky held up her hand.

“That’s a story for when we have clothes on.”

Their laughter was music and the band played on long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well! We had a lot to catch up on, didn’t we? Sex 101 Ballie hijacked my brain for a bit but Healing is my first story and I still have plans here. 
> 
> Fridget got a little time to shine in this chapter. First time writing Fridget smut so I hope it read okay. For all the Fridgeteers who read my Ballie stuff anyway, this one is for you. I think it’s safe to say Ballie enjoyed themselves as well. And what happened with Debbie going to court? I suppose you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out 😉. I’m curious to hear what you all thought of this chapter. I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe and sane.  
>    
> So… whaddya think?!


End file.
